Because Of Her
by X18999
Summary: Naruto Turns out very different when his mother is alive to raise him. Can he use his strength to protect his family, friends, and village? How far would he go to do so? NaruHina Naruto X Hinata & NaruIno Naruto X Ino.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Yes, my second story. My first is not finished and I'm not finished with it. This story will not be as long as my other one. The chapters will be pretty short (I've seen WAY shorter), but I'm gonna update more often to make up for that. Naruto's personality will be different, I would say OOC. He gonna be darker but not evil. Pairings: NaruIno or NaruHina or both, haven't decided yet, but they both will like him. I will probably flip a coin.

Thanks to **MissyNaye** for helping by being my Beta!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Prologue: Because of Her

'Kyuubi, the thing that killed my husband, the thing that damaged the hospital I was in after giving birth to my son causing me to be paralyzed from my waist down, the thing which is held prisoner by my son. It has been almost 2 1/2 years since that thing attacked our village, rampaging, howling, and killing for reasons unknown to us' thought a woman.

"Mom! I finished it! Can I have another one now?" said a young boy who looked no older than 3. "Sure, go and get another from the cabinet," said the woman, Uzumaki Kushina. 'Only 2 ½ years old and he can already read any book he can get his hands on.' Being able to read at such a young age is a great thing, but the reasons for this are sad. The young boy, Uzumaki Naruto, doesn't have any friends he could play with and his mother is the only family he has left. She could not walk and was limited on how she could play with Naruto due to her crippled body.

If you are psychically limited in playing with your child, then what could you do? Kushina though it would be a good idea to teach him to read and write in the form of games. 'Those damn people, ignoring him like he doesn't exist. If he is brought to the park they take their children and leave. Arashi, if you were alive, I'd slap the shit out of you for this.'

There were only three people in the village who did not ignore the pair. Kakashi, being a student to her husband, was one of the few people to know they were married. He helped them out financially since she could not claim her husband's fortune. She normally would not accept such help, but her son came before her pride. Sandaime often had their food and supplies sent to them and he also visited them at least once a week.

The last person only came around once a year, but he would stay at least a day and would play with Naruto for hours. His name was Jiraiya and his yearly visit would be ending anytime now.

Just then, Jiraiya walked to Kushina and said, "hey, I made about forty scrolls for Naruto. They contained taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu instruction. You should give them to him in the order they are numbered. When he is halfway through them, you should enroll him into the academy."

"Thanks, maybe this will give him more to do. How long do you think it will take for him to learn half of the scrolls?" Kushina asked.

"Hmm, it depends on how much he studies. The first twenty are the true basics, designed to get a child ready for the academy. Most children in large families are given similar things once they can read and write. Since Naruto can do both, you should allow him to start even at his age," Jiraiya said.

"Thank you for doing this for Naruto. Knowing Naruto, he won't do anything but study. If you believe its a good idea, I'll enroll him in the academy when he completes twenty of the scrolls regardless of his age," Kushina said. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

* * *

During Time Skip 1 ½ years:

Naruto is now four years old. The first ten scrolls he had were very simple ones. They explained what ninja were and some of the history of Konoha and the world. It took the boy about six months of constant studying to remember everything the scrolls had to teach him.

The next five scrolls were simple exercises and eating the right foods to gain a healthy body. It took eight months for him to be able run two miles and do fifty pushups. The last five scrolls introduced chakra, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and weapons. Since Naruto was used to learning from scrolls, it only took the boy five months to complete them. He set a goal to complete one scroll per month so he could attend the academy this year.

* * *

During the Academy:

Most people think a four year old would be out of place in a ninja class. On his first day, he learned he would not be. It seemed a lot of parents wanted to their children to enter early. Though most of the children dropped out early in favor of coming back in a few years or failed the Genin test.

Naruto had extra help in the form of scrolls left behind Jiraiya and personal training by Kakashi who was on a six month vacation he received after leaving ANBU. Well they called it a vacation, but he still had to patrol the village ever other night.

Naruto's mother was worried about the teachers not treating Naruto fairly, but those worries were put to rest with one order from Sandaime Hokage during a teacher's staff meeting. He simply walked in the room and said, "Uzumaki Naruto will be treated as every other student here. Anyone who disobeys this will be executed immediately!" and walked out.

Because of this, every staff member treated Naruto as they would any other child. No wanted to die for being an asshole. Most ninja who taught in the academy did so they could earn money without leaving on missions. If you're the only parent leaving your child for weeks or dying is unacceptable.

Naruto even found himself making friends with a few of the younger students. Unfortunately Naruto was the only student under eleven years old to pass this year. So none of the kids he was friends with passed. Naruto was now a Genin at the age of 5 ½.

* * *

During Genin Years:

Naruto was assigned to a team consisting of him, Aburame Auron, and Inuzuka Hana. Both of them were older than him by several years. They both respected him because he manged to graduate despite his young age. Their Jounin sensei was a woman named Kagami. She never told them her last name, or much of anything about herself, but she taught them well.

They only did the required amount of missions and focused most of their time on training. She drilled chakra control into their brains, made them double their stamina, and triple their physical strength before the first year was over.

Things continued this way until she entered them into the Chuunin exam. Surprisingly Naruto was the only to pass from their team. Now at age seven, he was a Konoha Chuunin. When he was promoted he was also told his secret.

* * *

During Chuunin Years:

Naruto's training became even more intense. Kakashi teaching him jutsu as fast as he could learn them or as fast as the Copy Ninja could copy new ones, whatever came first. Kakashi also taught him Kage Bunshin no Jutsu because of Naruto's large chakra capacity and to increase his training knowledge.

After a year of being a Chuunin, Naruto threw himself into many missions. He was assigned to many missions with his original team who made the rank a half of a year after him. Also he has done various missions with different Chuunin and Jounin. Never doing any missions lower than "B-rank" since he couldn't let Kakashi to keep taking care of his family.

It was during this time that a tragedy struck. Because of complication during a surgery, Uzumaki Kushina lost her life. It devastated the young boy. The Hokage had to restrain Naruto because he was sure the boy was gonna pay the doctors a visit. It was a complicated surgery so only the doctor knew if foul play was involved or not. It was because of this Naruto was sent on a "C-Rank" mission to a small village that was being harassed by thugs.

After three more years on B and A ranked missions, Naruto was tested and promoted to Jounin at eleven years old. Working with so many different Chuunin and Jounin, the shinobi population accepted Naruto as a true equal. It would take more for the civilians to change their opinion.

* * *

Two Years After Promotion:

Naruto, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were in the Jounin lounge where they always hung out during their free time. The reason why they were all here now was something that all capable Jounin must do at least once, lead a team of Genin.

"Naruto are you gonna give the team you receive this year a chance? You gave all the ones you had a extra hard test because you didn't want a team of people older than you. The graduates this year are your age." said Kurenai.

Naruto replied, "hmm, yeah sure. I might as well get this out of the way. I t will probably be weird being around people my own age though. I hope they don't act like idiots."

"There are a few kids who graduated who have a lot of potential. Like the Uchiha kid or the Aburame one," said Kakashi.

"Here you go with that again Aniki. It doesn't matter what family they come from. They all have the same potential," said Naruto. (AN: Aniki is a way of saying older brother)

"That may be true, but those two are already top of the class and they will have advantages as a shinobi," said the masked ninja.

"Advantages are made Aniki. I bet even the weakest ones in the class could become stronger than them with the right training. Only thing that truly matters is your determination and methods of training," replied the golden haired Jounin.

"I'll take that bet then Naruto. If the others agree, I'll take the strongest three in the class and you take the weakest three. How long before you think your team will outdo mine?" said Kakashi.

Naruto thought for a while. "I bet I could have my team better than yours by the end of the next Chuunin exam!"

Kurenai and Asuma couldn't help but to want to see what would happen, so they agreed to switch students. It's not like the students would ever know. Kakashi choose who he believed were the strongest with the most potential for his team and the ones who he believed were the worst with the least potential for Naruto's team. Naruto's team was a type you don't see often.

Team Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba

Team Naruto: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata

The fact that he picked all girls earned him a MEAN glare from Kurenai.


	2. Choice of Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: WOW, Chapter 2 already, well this is what I mean by small chapters and frequent updates. Expect chapter 3 tomorrow or the day after. I'm still not 100 on the pairing, but it will be decided by chapter 4. Ohh yeah before I forget, this isn't going to be pure canon (some stuff will stay but some will go). Next chapter will be really good, hope I pull it off right. Also for a hint of Naruto's strength: He has been training with Kage Bunshin for years! People who don't want him to be too strong, well it doesn't matter too much how strong HE is.

Thanks to **MissyNaye** for helping by being my Beta!

DarkSyde24: I've read that story, it's very good. I made this because I always see stories where he is like ANBU or super strong then get put on a Genin team, so I made him the sensei.

MissNaye: He never had a clan (at least in my fic). That doesn't mean he can't start one though.

ShadowFang Demon: So true.

Keyblade-03: I try, I REALLY try with the spelling and grammar, but I fail as usual. Yeah, the Uchiha is not my favorite character so you will get a least a LITTLE of your wish. I don't like giving him more typing space than necessary.

VenomLord: I tried to put her in the team. I was looking for any excuse for her to be in. But, since she has a major role in my other fic, I decided to just keep the other one in.

Mr. Lee: He will not be too dark or just a little... blunt and forceful in his teaching. Ohh and he is not super nice and forgiving. You will see what I mean in the next chapter. About the detail. These chapters will be short but not as detailed as the last. But no way am I explaining every detail to how close his home looks.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: Choice of Path

Iruka walked into the class, which was very loud and said, "SHUT UP!" At this, the entire class started to pay attention to him. "Today you will put into teams of three. You will be with these teams for a quite a long while and NO, you cannot change your team." With that he started to list the teams.

"Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Team 8. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura and Ino were dreading the fact they were not on Sasuke's team. Hinata, well, she was just hoping that she wouldn't get in the way of the team. After the teams were announced they were given a break. It was two hours later when they had to return to meet their Jounin sensei.

"Team 8 follow me," said Naruto before turning and walking out of the room. All three of the girls were thinking similar thoughts. 'This is our sensei? He looks our age.'

All the other teams were already gone aside from Team 7 who were also wondering about the girl's sensei. 'A weak team for a weak sensei,' thought the Uchiha.

Naruto led the girls to the roof. Once they all sat down he spoke. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I will be leading your team until you all become Chuunin or Jounin. Even then we still may be in the same team. I already know your names and I do not care about your hobbies. All I want to know from you three is one thing. Do you want to become average shinobi or great ones?"

The girls were shocked at how he introduced himself. Ino looked as she wanted to kill him. 'Who the hell does he think he is? What does he mean by that question?' She was also the first to answer the question. "Of course I want to be a great shinobi. If I'm gonna be Sasuke's wife, I'll have to be great."

When she said that, Naruto's eye twitched a little. 'That's going to be a problem, what's so special about the Uchiha anyways?' He then saw Sakura glaring at Ino. 'Wow, both of them? Man I hope...' He then looked to Hinata. 'Phew, not all three of them, but she looks like she is scared to look up.'

"Well what about the rest of you? What will you chose?" Sakura not willing to lose to Ino spoke next. "Of course we want to be great. Right… um... Hinata?" The Hyuuga jumped a bit after hearing her name, but she nodded anyways.

"Good. I would have sent you back to the academy if you wanted to be average." They all looked at him with mildly shocked faces. "Meet me a training ground eight tomorrow at 5 a.m. Make sure you eat well and get a lot of sleep. Tomorrow, I will be testing you to see and strengths and weaknesses."

With that said Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

At the Hyuuga Manor:

Naruto was here waiting for Hyuuga Hiashi so he could ask him a question. He already went to see the parents of Ino and Sakura. The reasons for these visits were to inform them that he planned extreme training for the three.

He first visited Ino's father. Inochi told him to, "treat her as a shinobi, not a girl." Simple as that. Sakura's parents had a little more to say, but it all boiled down to this, "please make sure she will be able to survive the life of a kunoichi." Now he had only one more father to ask and this one could be a problem. The Hyuuga Clan liked to train themselves.

It only took about five minutes for the clan leader to arrive. "What do you want?" said the man. 'As cold and uncaring as ever,' thought Naruto. "I'm here because I'm the Jounin sensei of your daughter and I planned to give my students very intense training. I wanted to tell the parents so there won't be any problems in the future."

Hiashi just looked at Naruto for a moment then said, "she should be grateful. We will no longer waste our time attempting to train her. In fact I no longer care what happens to her, do what you will with her. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Naruto nodded at Hiashi and left the area. 'Now all I have to do is make sure they want this. I can do that tomorrow.'

As Naruto exited the house, he saw the lavender eyed girl standing on the other side of the door looking as she was fighting to hold back her tears. 'It seems her family is the problem.'

* * *

Next Day At Training Field Eight:

Naruto walked into the training area to see his team was already waiting. 'I'm happy they are not always late like Aniki.'

"Ok, I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you want to become great ninja or not?" They were all wondering why he kept asking that, but they nodded anyways.

"Good. Today I'm going to be testing you; mostly to see where you are at and what would suit you most," said Naruto.

"How will you be testing us um… Naruto?" said Ino.

"I may be the same age as you but you will call me Naruto-sensei. I didn't make it to Jounin to be treated like a Genin. As for how you'll be tested… like this!" Naruto said making three Kage Bunshin each with about 10 of his chakra. "You have to destroy these clones... before they kill you!" said Naruto before poofing away. 'Of course I'm not gonna actually kill them, but I will beat them down a lo.. bit. They don't need to know that.'

The three girls were looking around confused thinking things like: 'We have to beat them?' 'Is he really going to try and kill us?' 'Can I do this?' The clones were getting annoyed that the girls have not moved yet, so one of the clones took out a kunai and threw it at them.

Seeing the kunai brought them back to reality. Since the knife was headed towards her, Ino jumped to the left to dodge it. She ran towards the clone that threw the kunai and Sakura was right behind her. They figured clones must be weak. Once Ino was in range, she tried to punch the clone in the face. It didn't work because she was tripped and fell on her face. Sakura had a kunai in her hand and tried to stab the clone, but it grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back. 'Damn, these things are strong. If we're not careful we really will die.' they both thought.

Clone number three noticed that Hinata had not moved yet, so he ran towards her. By the time she realized what was happening, she was bending over in pain from a fist in her stomach. 'Hmm were going to have to hold back even more if we want them to be able last for the planned time,' thought the clones.

"Why don't you three go hide and make a plan? We were made with enough chakra to last for twelve hours while using taijutsu only. We will not last as long if we use ninjutsu or genjutsu. If you don't destroy us, this test will last until all three of us clones' chakra is up," said clone three.


	3. Choice of Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Yes, late as hell. What happened? Well I got a few good reviews that made me rethink a few things. Then something horrible happened! What? I decided to read stories from a section other than Naruto (it's funny because Naruto is nowhere near my favorite anime; just this section has a lot of stories). That section was…. Love Hina. In the last 4-6 days, I've read just about every good story. (Love Hina is my second fav series only losing to Gundam. I've seen the anime countless times, read the manga five times, and even have all the OSTs. Yeah I know, too much, but it's good.)

Thanks to **MissyNaye** for helping by being my Beta!

DarkSyde24: If I can find a Beta that would be awesome. So if anyone wants the job just ask. I used OpenOffice, now I have MS Office, it's MUCH better.

liger86: There is a reason for that.

Mr. Lee: Offense? None was taken in the slightest, sorry if it sounded that way.

lambda123: I know what you mean. In future chapters it will be explained why he is so blunt and forceful. The later being a simple reason. 12? Switch those numbers around and you'll have my age.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2... Ok 3: Choice of Trust

The girls quickly ran into the small forest that was located around the training area. Once they were far enough away from the clones (thanks to Hinata, they knew they were) they decided to take a small rest while thinking of a plan.

"I think we should work together. We probably can't beat them one-on-one but if we team up to take them on, one by one we may have a chance," said Ino, taking the role as the leader.

"You're right. Teaming up is the best option, but how do we actually destroy them? Taijutsu is probably out of the question. Do you think we could use weapons or traps?" asked Sakura.

"Ano, o-our sensei is a Jounin, so any traps we make will probably just be a waste of our time," said the shy Hyuuga. The other two girls thought about this and agreed with her. Sakura looked as if she was getting depressed.

"Well, we should try to overwhelm them with weapons. If we attack from all sides, one is bound to hit!" said Ino to get their spirits back up.

Hinata, not having her Byakugan on didn't notice the clones: number two was hiding behind a tree, number three above them on a branch, and number one running towards them, until it was too late.

Ino, after noticing number one, quickly got up and threw shuriken at the clone. She began to second guess her plan as the clone effortlessly knocked away her weapons. Before she could do anything else she was hit on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. Hinata who was sitting directly across from Ino saw clone three come from the tree and hit Ino. She was about to attempt to help the blond, but before she could, clone one did the same to Sakura. She was now standing across from clone one and three, and then she too fell unconscious from a hit from clone two.

One Hour Later:

Ino is lying on the ground slowly waking from unconsciousness. When she opens her eyes and looks around she noticed a few things. One, her head hurts. Two, she is not alone, but also not with her team. Third and most important of them all, the person she is with is… Sasuke.

She sits up quickly, blushing slightly and wondering why he is here. As if reading her mind he answers, "I was training around here and found you unconscious. I was worried about you, so I waited for you to wake up." Yes, today was a good day for Yamanaka Ino.

Not wanting to miss her chance of showing her love and appreciating his concern for her well being, she walked over to him, embraced him in a hug, and thanked him. Once she let go, Ino then noticed the Uchiha looking directly into her eyes with a warm smile on his face. 'This is your chance Ino, go for it. Kiss him.' Listing to the voice in her head she closed her eyes and leaned forward. When she felt nothing she opened her eyes again to find Sasuke with a kunai in his hand. He then thrust the kunai forward in an attempt to stab her in the head.

Utterly shocked, Ino found she was unable to move quickly enough. Fortunately for her two hands burst from the ground, grabbed her ankles and pulled her underground far enough so only her head was seen. Seconds later her sensei jumped from under the earth and stood next to Sasuke. After thinking for a second, Ino spoke, "Sensei! How could you make Sasuke-kun do that?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl. 'Wait, does she really think…' "Ino, the Uchiha is not here." Right as he said that, Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That was a basic Bunshin." Ino was about to accept his answer until she thought of something. "That can't be right, I touched him. Bunshin can't be touched without disappearing.'

Naruto smiled a little then decided to tell her exactly what was going on. "No you didn't, what you hugged was me using Henge. When your eyes were closed for a kiss I made bunshin of Sasuke and used Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu to pull you underground. Though I probably should have let you kiss me."

Naruto, or rather clone three decided it was time to move on. "Well enough with that explanation. We have a lot of things to do and I won't last forever. Ino, a mistake like could have ended your life. It was really stupid to flat out trust what you saw and it was even worse for you to hug and try and kiss him. Had I been an enemy, that mistake could have cost you far more than just your life. Don't worry about all that right now though. You just came from the academy yesterday so I expected this. That's why I'm going to teach you to never make mistakes." After helping her from out of the ground he then started doing some hand seals.

Even Though he said all that, Ino's thoughts were stuck on, 'He should have let me kiss him?'

* * *

With Hinata:

Unlike Ino, Hinata didn't wake up to something pleasant. Instead she jumped awake when a kunai grazed her arm. Looking around she found herself alone and in the forest. She took one step forward and instantly regretted it. Kunai and shuriken flew from traps and forced her to dodge backwards. Her actions only caused more weapons to fly towards her. Acting quickly she ran left and used a kunai to block the two shuriken her last action triggered. She then ran and put her back to a tree while dodging more weapons. She decided to stay where she was and check for traps with her Byakugan to avoid triggering more.

It was an excellent idea, but like most things in her life the results were not good. Hundreds of traps all across the area with very little room left to move, over a thousand kunai and shuriken loaded in them, she even found some log traps. All connected to strings made of chakra. 'How did he do this by himself? How am I going to get out of this?'

A scroll then flew fell from a tree to her feet. She then looked up to see her sensei standing about one foot in front of her with the scroll in his hand. He said, "this scroll has a little information about the type of traps and a very basic layout of them. The area you are in is safe, for the next hour that is. Use that time to read the scroll and then make your way to the next safe spot. It should take you about five hours to complete this." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out an energy bar. "The original me wanted to give this. Eat it if you get hungry. Bye for now, though if you really need my help, use this." He reached in his kunai holster and retrieved an odd shaped kunai. "Only use this if you are in an emergency though, if it's not too serious just call for me." With that the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

With Sakura:

Sakura woke to find herself somewhere she didn't recognize. The floor was made of cement and as far as she could see in any directions there was nothing. She looked to the sky a noticed it was dark, her only light is the bright moon. It was also this time she realized she was not alone. Lying next to her still asleep was Hinata. Sakura decided to wake the girl up. Tapping the pale eyed girl on the shoulder a few times did the trick.

"Hinata, you have to get up so we can find out where we are. Do you have any clue where we ar….." Her words were cut short because of what she saw. Dogs! About thirty feet behind Hinata are large wild looking dogs looking hungrily at the pair. There were seven of them if she was counting right

Sakura yanked the Hyuuga to her feet and said, "Hinata.. we have to run, now." Then she took off in the opposite direction with Hinata close behind her. If she had looked back she would have seen two things. One was the animals were now chasing them and the second, Hinata was smiling.

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto was standing next to Yuuhi Kurenai, one of his clones, and Sakura who was propped up on a tree next to the clone, both with a dazed look on their faces. Most people tend to look that way when under a Genjutsu. Naruto activated his mental link with all of his clones. There were one hundred clones in total. Most of these clones were needed to make the trap field for Hinata and are still there just out of range of her eyes.

"Thanks again for helping me with this Kurenai," said Naruto.

She just looked in direction and said, "No problem. My team failed so quickly I had nothing better to do. Besides, I didn't like how Kakashi picked three girls for the so called 'weak team'. So if you want I could help you train them when I have time."

Naruto smiled while nodding and then did something that earned him his reputation of being blunt. He said, "you know, I'm kind of happy I got three girls for a team. Not to mention they all look great." She just gave him an annoyed look. "But, you still look best." He said with a wide smile.

She just shook her head. 'Knowing him, he probably already has plans to ask one or more of them out on dates. I still can't believe Anko actually went on that date with him last month (AN: more on THAT later!)


	4. Choice of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Well took me long enough huh? Guess what happened to me! My computer is down so evil. But I am able to use this super old thing for a few things (like reading / writing fanfics). About the chapter's length, I decided that instead of making the chapters a certain size each, I'm just going to get what needs to be done in each chapter. Parings, I decided: Its gonna be NaruIno but don't count Hinata out yet she may steal Naruto. (I have something interesting planned.) Next chapter should be out soon (if I don't get lazy) and may contain both Hinata & Sakura's test/training. Anyway, have fun reading, and drop a review

Thanks to **MissyNaye** for helping by being my Beta!

**Mr. Lee**: thanks. Also Naruto is a cool guy but I don't like him enough to give him a Harem .

**Narureye:** Weak, he is not. Though is this fic HIS strength doesn't matter too much. I'm not a fan of the "Every-mission-gets-bumped-to-A-Rank" type of things, so the girls will be doing a lot of the stuff (which is not all fighting anyway).

**Another AN**: This is not gonna be pure cannon. I'm not even sure if I will include the Wave mission (If I do it will be end differently) If you want Wave, ask for it. You will probably get a good feel for Naruto's strength with it. I'll make it the first (real) mission if you want it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4: Choice of Power

Ino was brought back to reality when she noticed leaves start to hover around Naruto. She was going to ask what he was doing until he called out the name of the Jutsu. **KONOHA SHURIKEN. **Then one of the many leaves around him started to spin and shoot off towards the ground next to Ino. She was surprised to see the leaf dig deeply into the ground.

"Konoha Shuriken, this is a rare jutsu these days. Even if we are the 'Leaf' village, most people prefer to use fire or other Jutsu that don't rely on having a source nearby, it also has a few weaknesses. For this Jutsu you need leaves to be around. It may not be the best Jutsu around but it packs a decent amount of power and is very useful. It is also fairly easy to learn and control. Watch this."

Naruto then raises his arm, opens his hand and then points it towards a tree. Then to the amazement of Ino, over one hundred leaves flew from surrounding trees and impacted on the one he pointed to. "That's a little harder than the first method I showed you. There is a third method I use but that will be after you master the first two. Yes I'm teaching you these jutsu."

Just then another Naruto dropped down into the area and said, "actually I'm going to be teaching her." Then the clone just nodded and dispelled himself.

Ino was looking a little confused about what was going on so Naruto, seeing her look decided to tell her. "Oh, the clone used a lot of his chakra and would not be able to demonstrate the jutsu more than a few times. I am the real Naruto. He dispelled himself so that I know what happened, and no, he should not have let you kiss him, it would have sucked if my clone got a kiss from you before me."

While Ino was once again shocked about Naruto's talk of kissing her he was thinking 'Well she is blushing a little from my teasing her so I know she doesn't think the Uchiha is god. Just have to make sure not to take it too far or this could turn ugly.'

He then walked to Ino and started to instruct her on the basics on the jutsu. It took her about fifty minutes to for her to be able to take control of a leaf Naruto was holding a few feet in front of her but it only flew from his hand to the ground in front of her.

After forty-five minutes more she was able to successfully control and throw three leaves at a time. The great thing about this jutsu was that the first method used very little chakra.

"Sensei, this is great! I can make them fly in any direction I want and all at the same time. It's faster and cheaper than throwing all my real shuriken. Though it is a little hard to aim and it takes all my concentration just be to able to handle just three," said the blond girl.

"With enough practice you will be able to control many times more without thinking about it as well as having perfect aim with them." Naruto then made five Kage Bunshin.

"Those five will be your targets. The first two won't move. The second two will evade. The last one will evade, defend and attack. Attack the first two when you're ready but let me know when you are ready for the second two." The clones then split off into their groups.

Ino now had her face into one of grim determination. She remembered how his clones beat her team, but now she had a decent offense to help her. Completing the hand seals needed for the jutsu, she was feeling confident and gathered four leaves. After the leaves started to hover around she trust her right hand out making the Konoha Shuriken fly towards their targets. Unfortunately only two of the leaves actually hit the clones, but it was enough to destroy them.

"That was great. I didn't expect you to even hit them on the first try. Nor did I think you would try to send all 4 at the same time. Seems like I will have to raise my expectations of you a little," said the young Jounin.

She smiled a little thinking she was lucky to get a sensei that wasn't a lazy ass or overly serious and boring. After her musing she told him she was ready for the next two.

She gathered four more leaves for the jutsu and sent one to the first clone. He jumped over the leaf. She quickly sent another leaf thinking he could not move while in the air. She was correct in her assumption, but unfortunately the second clone grabbed the first and moved him out of the way.

Ino was a little mad since she missed her target, but happy as well because she is able to do the jutsu easier now. She gathered six leaves from a nearby tree. Once they were ready, she sent four towards the second clone. The leaves were split in four directions: one to his right, one to his left, one above his head, and the last one directly towards him. He could have gotten away, but he was holding back so he could be destroyed.

The first clone was looking at the second clone getting destroyed and then looked towards the real Naruto who was smirking. Once he looked back towards Ino it was too late as a Konoha Shuriken hit him the chest, destroying him. 'That was fast. I hope I'm not making them hold back too much.'

"Well Ino, you did great now you only have him lef…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he disappeared in a flash of yellow. The last clone turned to Ino and said, "don't worry about that, he will be back later so let's continue." She just nodded and let him know she was ready.

Ino gathered six more leaves. She noticed that even though it doesn't take much chakra to perform the technique, she was starting to run out of chakra. She could probably gather twelve more leaves before she was bordering on chakra exhaustion. Wanting to end this quick, she sent all six leaves towards the clones in an attempt to surround him like she did the other clone. It would have worked if he hadn't use real shuriken to stop her.

Ino not wanting to pass out from chakra exhaustion gathered her largest amount yet, ten leaves. 'This is it, last chance, I win or lose,' she thought. She sent the leaves toward him. He simply dodges them and then ran toward her. Once he is about ten feet from her, he jumps in the air to pounce on her. She panics a little and sends the rest of the leaves at him and it worked. Then she sat down on the ground and waited for her sensei to come back.


	5. Choice of Mind

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, I'd be looking for fanfics with no disclaimer to sue. But I don't so everyone is safe .

**AN**: Man this chapter took me longer than I wanted to. It's not a long chapter (not that I intend to make my chapters longer), but it got this part of it done and now I can get to the good stuff. I would like to thank you guys. This fic is getting a lot more fans that I thought it would. All fans stay tuned because I have some cool things planned. I have Sakura's skills planned out, half of Ino's, and one of Hinata's. They are going to be cool, trust me. Also my plan for the matches for the Chuunin exam when I get to it. I'm thinking of doing it randomly! You know, pull names out of a hat. But that's far away (not REALLY). We have a decent amount of cool **real ninja** missions before then.

Thanks to **MissyNaye** for helping by being my Beta!

**ANx2**: I don't know why, but I have to urge to say this every chapter I make. I have a different view of what a ninja, and ninja battles are, so please don't assume anything. Not all missions involve beating bad guys up.

**DarkSyde24**: Yes, the shuriken jutsu I made up. It has a few more stages before it gets to the final form Naruto uses it with. Yeah, I'm the type of person who doesn't understand why people do everything cannon, I might as well watch the anime. About Wave, thanks for the input, and I decided what to do!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 5: Choice of Mind 

Naruto was with Ino when he felt it. He was being called by one of his tri-kunai, the one he left with Hinata. He gave it to her to call him if she was in danger, so if he was being called he had no time to waste. It only took an instant for him to warp to where she was using Hiraishin No Jutsu.

When he get there he was right in front of her. She had her back to the tree with her head down, he could also here her crying softly. After another few seconds he noticed she only made it to the second spot and that this spot would only be safe for another minute. She must have given up and called him because she couldn't make it. 'She could have called a clone down, but I guess this is fine.'

"Hinata," he called. Her head popped up and looked at him, and then she started crying a little more than she was. 'I failed. I'm useless like I always was. I knew I couldn't do it. I can't do anything right.'

"Hinata!" he said a little louder. "Why are you crying? Did you get hurt… or is it because you can't continue? If it's the later stop crying. That's no reason for a kunoichi to cry. The traps in this area will go off in a few seconds so stay where you are." said Naruto.

'Stay here? What is he going to do?' though the girl. She was looking at the boy who now had his back towards her.

What Naruto didn't tell her was that all the traps were made to miss. Even if she didn't call him, or even just randomly walked around, she would never be hit. He expected her to be able to dodge traps as if they were nothing in the future.

He then held up his hand to signal the clones in the area to start triggering the traps. Once the first kunai started flying towards him, he jumped over them. When he was on his way up more kunai were coming at him from his left and right. He used two of his own shuriken to block the weapons. After that, he leaned back and started to fall back down. Only being half way through his flip, feet in the air, a kunai was coming from directly above him. Just as it was about to pierce the soul of his sandal, he expelled chakra from his foot to block the weapon.

Hinata was watching her sensei with her eyes wide. Here was this boy, the same age as her, doing things she believed she would never be able to do. She was not even aware, being so caught up in watching him, that she activated her Byakugan. To her it looked as if he was dancing, a choreographed performance that she should not be able to see. He was dodging and blocking the weapons with weapons of his own and sometimes with only chakra. She had no idea how long how long this was going to continue, as it has already been ten minutes since the start.

She also had no idea that during those ten minutes that a seed has been planted in her mind. Its name: Admiration. Who knows what this scene will grow into with time?

Two more minutes later and he was done. He then walked back in front of her. She was no longer crying. He also noticed that she had she was using her bloodline limit, well until he was close to her.

"Hinata, you don't have to worry about being able to complete this course. You pass the first section, which is good enough. Even if you didn't, it would be fine. You just graduated from the academy so you're not expected to be able to do a lot. That's why I'm here for help you with anything you can't do, anything you don't know, and anything you need to learn. Any problem you have, whether it's about a jutsu or your family, just come to talk to me. Even if I myself can't help you I know people who can. Some Jounins fail their teams because they don't work as a team. I think that's stupid, as it is our job as a sensei to teach what our students lack," said Naruto.

Hinata just nodded her head not knowing what else to say. She was quite happy she didn't get a teacher who would just deem her as trash and ignore her. She decided that moment she would do her best to become a great ninja, and to impress her sensei.

"Hinata, all three of your test is done now. Follow me and we'll meet up with the others so I can talk to you girls about a few things." After he said that he started walking to where the others would be.

* * *

**With Sakura:**

Sakura was looking at Kurenai and one of Naruto's clones with an annoyed look on her face. She believed she had every right to be annoyed since she thought she was exhausted from running for her life. She never had a test like this before. At the academy she did well in class, perfect scores on everything, but this was the first time she ever had this kind of 'test'.

**Flashback:**

Sakura had been running from the dogs for about fifteen minutes now. There were no trees, buildings or anything to hide from them with. After about five more minutes of running, she noticed she could no longer hear the barking or footsteps on the dogs. Then to her horror, she realized the only thing she could her were her own footsteps. She decided for the first time to look behind her and she didn't like what she saw, or rather what she did not see. "Hinata?"

'Where is she? She was right behind me. Did she run a different way? Or did….' "SHIT!" said Sakura as she thought of the most likely possibility. If she was right, the dogs caught her teammate.

She looked around to see if she could see them anywhere. No luck with that, she couldn't see anything but the ground. She took one step towards the direction she thought Hinata was in, but hesitated to take another. 'If I go back they will catch me too. If they caught her that long ago, she's probably dead. Where the hell are we? Why the hell are those dogs here? And why the HELL did they have to chase us,' she thought. At this point, tears were forming in her eyes. "We just became ninja and teammates and this happens already. Damn dogs." Now she was angry.

She then grabbed two kunai, increased her grip their handles, and took off to where her teammate was. Her trip only lasted a few seconds, because the wide area she was in suddenly turned into a forest.

The pink haired girl was confused when she saw a woman with long black hair and red eyes smiling at her. A clone of her sensei tapped her on the shoulder and they explained that it was a genjutsu. The clone was acting like Hinata the whole time.


	6. Choice of Skill

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be looking for fanfics with no disclaimer to sue, but I don't so everyone is safe.

**AN**: Yosh! This story is getting to where I want it! I have most of the girl's skills planned; Hinata's just need a little more thinking on my part. Also because of a lot of requests, I'll probably make this Naru x Ino x Hina, but that's it, no changes to that format. Even if another girl likes him or something it's only going to be those two. I also have to plan the amount of missions they will do before the exam (and the missions themselves). Ohh yeah, it may not be justified yet, but this is rated M for a reason.

Thanks to **MissNaye** for helping by being my Beta!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 6: Choice of Skill 

After getting Sakura, Kurenai left and they went to Ino then started the meeting. The girls were seated on tree branches across from Naruto. "First I want to say you all did well today. Most of my expectations were met and some were surpassed. There is also a lot of work that needs to be done. I've also noted a few large issues that need to be dealt with right now," Naruto said to his students. He had a lot of stuff he needed to change about the girl's attitude about being a ninja and he wanted to address those issues ASAP.

"Ino and Sakura, you both are too weak physically. If you two are dieting and not working out enough because you want to look good, you better stop that right now. There is no point in looking good only to die in your first battle," Naruto said. He wanted to say something about the Uchiha, but decided to save that for later.

"Hinata, you are physically stronger than both of them and I'm sure you are more skilled as well, but they both would beat you in a fight because you have no confidence in yourself," advised Naruto. Again, he would have said more, but he didn't want to mention it in front of the others.

"Tomorrow we will be assigned our first mission. I would like to get more than one done per day. If possible, I would like to complete four missions a day. Once we have a total of eight, which is the minimum amount needed for a certain event, we will not do any missions for a few months. During those months, you will be training. Prepare yourselves because it won't be easy, but the results will be worth the effort," said the Jounin.

To the girls, that didn't sound so bad. Ino's father told her she spent too much time on her looks, but she ignored him. After the meeting, they were dismissed.

* * *

**Hours Later: Jounin Lounge**

"So Naruto, how is your team? Still think they will be ready by the end of the exam?" asked Kakashi.

"They will be. They might not be the best right now, but they will be. In one month, I plan to have them at the level your team is at now. In two months, I plan to have them at the level equal to yours at the time. After that, they are going to leave your team in the dust, forever," Naruto said with a grin.

"You're really confident that you will win this bet. Why don't you two put a wager on it?" asked Asuma.

This got Naruto thinking. There was something he wanted from Kakashi for a long time, but the man would never budge. This is would be an excellent chance for it. He also knew Kakashi wanted something from him.

"That's sounds good. How about it Aniki? If I win the bet I want to meet **them**. If you win…?"

"If I win, hmm, you're asking for a lot so… If I win I want you to teach me **that jutsu** when you complete it," said the copy ninja.

'Shit, he wants that? I though he wanted the Icha Icha Paradise: Harem book Jiraiya gave me when I was promoted to Jounin. There are only five of them and I never even let him read it. I really can't let him win now, that jutsu will make me the greatest ever. But I REALLY want to meet them. No choice then, I just have to win the bet.'

"Ok, it's a bet." Then they shook hands to make it official.

It was at this moment Anko entered the room. Quickly all of the chatter died down and a few of the Jounin opted to quickly vanish into a plume a smoke, others looked at her with disgust or just plain ignored her. She didn't care though; she was only here to see one of the very few friends she had, Uzumaki Naruto.

She didn't have say anything because Naruto knew she was there for him. After that incident, all those who started to trust her gave up on her completely. In the first incident, she killed all but one of her teammates while on a mission. The survivor said she seemed a little different, but couldn't be sure if it was the cursed seal as there were no markings on her face.

The second incident, none of her teammates survived, but this time she didn't claim to be under control by the seal and activated it willingly. She claimed to have done it in self-defense. She was going to be imprisoned, but Naruto took responsibility of Anko. If anything else happens he would have to execute her himself and also he would be forever stripped of his Jounin rank, not that the latter mattered to him that much.

Naruto got up from his seat and was about to make his way to the woman, but Asuma grabbed his wrist. "Naruto, you should stop associating with her. The people you are around can make or break your reputation. The shinobi love you, but the civilians still hate you. If you hang around her, they will probably never change their opinion of you and that will make things harder later on," said the chronic chain smoker.

Naruto heard this line a lot. People around him were always trying to stop him from helping Anko. Did they not realize that he was in the same situation years ago? Did they really want him to abandon one of the few people who could understand him? Cursed with something they didn't want. His mother, Anko, and himself were all victims of circumstance. His mother is dead and he was not about to let another person die. She only had the surgery because with him being a ninja, earning money for the house, she wanted to be able to help, and she needed to be able to walk to do so. Now Naruto was getting angry.

Naruto blinked but when his eyes opened they were blood red. For a few seconds he simply looked Asuma in the eye and then turned to look at Kakashi. Then he blinked again and his eyes were back to their regular blue. That was enough to send the message.

Naruto walked out of the room with Anko following behind him. He knew what she wanted, a sparring partner. He was also the only person that would go on missions with her. Now he has a Genin team, so he won't be doing any high level missions for a while.

* * *

**Next Day: Hokage Tower**

Naruto and his team were in the room where ninja receive their missions. They just received their first mission. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they found out what a "D-Rank" mission was.

Once out of the tower, he led his team to a house in the middle of Konoha. He pointed to the lawn and said, "your mission is to clean the trash from this lawn. Make it quick because I want to do a few more of these missions today."

Ino and Sakura was looking at him like he was crazy, but Hinata just started picking up the trash. A few moments later the two started to help. It only took twenty minutes for the lawn to be clean.

The second mission was walking some dogs. It was an easy mission and it took forty minutes to complete.

The third mission was to catch a cat named Tora. This would have taken a long time, but Naruto gave them hints on where the cat was.

The fourth and last mission of the day was to clean trash from a steam. Naruto also decided to help with this by using an army of Kage Bunshin to speed up the work.

"Sensei, I thought you weren't allowed to help us with these missions?" asked Ino.

"Who said that? I could have helped with all the missions. I could have even done them myself, but I didn't want to. Now let's go back to report in and get our pay."

The next day was pretty much the same; they completed four "D-Rank" missions. Naruto also informed them that that was probably the last one they would do until they got a Genin team of their own.

* * *

**Next Day: Training Grounds**

"Now that we are done with those missions, we are going to start training. For the first month we are going to be strengthening you up physically and mentally, whichever you lack. I'm going to drill chakra control into your brains, double your stamina and triple your strength. But first I need a bit of information so I can setup the second stage," said Naruto.

He reached into one of the pockets of his vest and pulled out what looked like sheets of paper. He gave one to each of them and said, "focus some of your chakra into those."

By now, they already stopped questioning everything he did and focused some chakra into the sheets of paper. The sheet Ino had ripped in half, Hinata's sheet crumpled up, and Sakura's sheet burned.

'This is excellent! Ino is a wind user like me, Hinata uses lightning so I could give her those, and it would work well with the training she has from Jyuuken. Sakura, hmm…I wonder if she could handle using it. Her chakra control would need to be twice and good as the others,' thought Naruto.

"Ok now that's done, I want you to sprint from there," he points to a tree, "to there," he points to another tree on the other side of the training ground, "ten times." A few seconds after that, they started to run.

It wasn't as bad as they thought since the girls have run further than that before, but when they were done, Naruto told them to do twenty-five pushups and then twenty-five sit-ups. They repeated this until they did one hundred of both.

Next, Naruto brought out a scroll and unsealed a small mountain of kunai. When they were done gawking at them, he told the kunoichi to land twenty-five hits on a tree that was 500 feet away. This task was completed in two hours. Afterwards, the girls did a series of stretches to make themselves more flexible.

After the stretches, Naruto started them on a few basic kata of a Taijutsu he would be teaching them later on. Once those were done, it was time to rest and eat lunch. After lunch, they repeated everything over again and once more after they ate dinner.

This continued for an entire week and at this point, it was no longer tiring to complete each set of exercises. Naruto was yelled at the beginning of the second week when he informed them that they will be doing this for a second week, only this time they will have thirty pounds of weights on. Ten pounds for each leg and five pounds for each arm. He also told them not to remove them unless they were showering. The girls knew they had a long road ahead of them.


	7. Choice of Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Yes, I'm late with the update, Full time job, PS3, anime, and normal life and I run out of time. I don't expect to have such a gap between updates again. Next chapter will have a major event and a mission so watch for that. Thanks for reading! There will be maybe 1-4 chapters before the exam. Depends on how much gets into the next chapter.

This is a non-beta version.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 7: Choice of Power 

The second week of training felt like the first all over again for the girls. They did the same thing as the first week but with the weights and their goals increased by 50 percent. It was hell for them and at the end of the week they were dreading the thought of the next two.

At the start of the third week Naruto came to the training ground with a woman. The two walked up the three girls and he said "Hinata, this is Anko and she will be training you 1-on-1 for the next 2 weeks. You two will be going to training ground #44 and you will be staying there until the end of this month. After that you will come back here and we will start on control."

Hinata didn't know what to think. She didn't know this woman and she had to spend 2 weeks alone with her. After a few seconds she decided it didn't matter, she only had to what she was told. 'After all I'm useless anyway.' She then followed Anko who was walking away. Little did she know that's she was about to be hunted with little room for rest for the next 10 days.

* * *

** Two Weeks Later**

Ino and Sakura were waiting in there training ground leaning on a tree like always. Today the third member of their team should be returning. At least they hopped. Ino had asked her father about training ground #44 and Anko and what she learned were not pretty. Naturally Ino told all she knew to Sakura and now they were both waiting for the shy girl.

Five minutes later Naruto arrived and told the girls to follow him to a clearing. "But sensei, shouldn't we wait for Hinata? She should be back today." Said Sakura.

"What are you talking about. Hinata is sitting in the tree branch above you." Said the Jounin. Both girls quickly looked up to see the person who they were waiting for. Hinata then jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground without making a sound. That fact went unnoticed to the 2 girls who noticed that she was not wearing her jacket revealing that the shy girls chest was larger than both of theirs, combined.

When they reached the clearing Naruto decided to get the point. "Ino, I'm going to show you ultimate version of the Konoha Shuriken no Jutsu. You don't have nearly enough chakra or control to do this yet so just watch."

Naruto then tapped the back of his hand where a seal appeared and a leaf popped out. Before the leaf could fall he did two hand seals and the results shocked the girls. The one lone leaf multiplied into a thousand. He then pointed his hand towards some trees that were about 150 feet away and then the leaves shot off at the rate of about 25 per second. After about 40 seconds the girls noticed that it seems as if the amount of gathered leaves were not shrinking one bit.

"When combining Konoha Shuriken, a storage seal, and Kage Konoha, you can make Jutsu like this. As I said before, you don't have enough chakra or control for a jutsu of that scale. Control will be learned soon and chakra, if you let me I will give you a way store a large amount of it for latter use." Said Naruto.

Sakura, being the smartest of the group decided a question. "What do you mean IF we let you? Why would we not want to be able to store chakra?"

"Good question Sakura. I've put this seal 2 males but only 1 female has allowed me to." said Naruto 'Though Anko said "If you want to see me naked you'll have to take me to dinner first."' He thought. "The reason is simple, you need to be completely topless while I put the seals on you."

"WHAT!?" Ino and Sakura screamed, with plenty of red in their faces. Hinata had already decided to do it, if being topless is all it took to be strong then it was well worth it. 'Training' with Anko had yielded great results, while her shyness was still there she lost her hesitation. She refused to be weak and useless any longer.

"I said you would have to be completely topless for me to create the seals. What they will do is give you the ability to store a large percentage of unused chakra before you go to sleep. The maximum amount you can store is 10 times that of your normal amount. If you two are worried about me seeing you chest" he look to their chest area then said "I think you should worry about that in a few more years."

"If you want this ability I can do it now as it would take me a whole day to make them for all 3 of you. If not you can go home for the day, but remember you did say you want to become great shinobi." Stated the boy.

That was all it took to convince Ino. Her father told her that she would more than likely have about 10 times as much chakra as she does now by the time she was a Chuunin and if she could store 10 times that amount then it was well worth giving him a 'free show'. Sakura decided that she wasn't going to be left out.

* * *

**Next Day**

Now that the girls all had the seals and the reserves were filling up it was time to start an entire month of chakra control. First on the list of things to do? Tree Climbing!

"First thing you have to do is climb this tree with no hands." He was glad they didn't question him and was waiting for an explanation. "Focus chakra into your feet, then use it to stick to the surface of the tree and walk up. You girls should probably get a running start." Before he could tell them to mark there progress with kunai they had already took off running up their trees. He then found himself smiling at the results, one try and they were already at the top, all three of them. 'I expected Hinata would reach the top, being a Hyuuga, but I did not expect all 3 of them to be this good.'

"Ok, that went better than I expected, so follow me to the river." He said.

Once they were at the river he explained how to walk on water. "Now you have to release a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet or any part of your body that's touching the water." Then he demonstrated it by standing on the water.

Again he was surprised at how fast most of them completed it. Sakura was wobbling at first and he suspected Hinata had done this before. Ino had fell into the water about 4 times before she got it.

After 30 minutes they all had it down perfectly and then Ino smirked and said. "I think this month is going to be a piece of cake!"

She ate those words as the rest of the month was filled with exorcises much more complicated than those two.

After that Ino had to catch falling leaves with her chakra, throw kunai by holding onto it with chakra only and then releasing, walking upside down on a ceiling carrying 80 pounds of weights, and release chakra from different parts of her body as if it was second nature.

Hinata had to learn to give constant large burst to chakra from her feet and hands and something that took her the rest of the month, making two 250 feet chakra string, attach them to a small stone and maintain the connection while sending burst of chakra through them.

First Sakura had to coat her finger with chakra and be able to dip it in the water without it getting wet, then a hand, next was her arm, and so on until she could dive under and come up dry. After that she had to compress the layer as thin as she could get it. After he had her coat the inside of her mouth, throat, and lungs, and breath out large amounts of chakra.

The girls could easily say that without the chakra provided by the seal they would never be able to do these things.

* * *

**Last month of training**

Now at the last month training was about to get interesting. The girls now had a lot of stamina, speed, and power, but little to no skill to make use of it. That will change this month.

While sitting on the ground with the girls across from him he grabbed a scroll from his vest and unrolled it. It contained items for all three of the girls. For Hinata a scroll and a pair of black and gold gloves, they were long enough to reach her elbow and had dull gold running across most of it sort of like a circuit.

For Ino there was a scroll and a ninja-to. The sword was all black except for the edge of the blade, which was white. Its sheath was completely black.

Sakura simply had a stack of 10 scrolls.

Now after they had gotten all of their things it was time to explain them. "Hinata, the nature of you chakra is lightning, meaning you will be able to convert your raw chakra in electricity. That takes a long time and I don't expect you to be able to just yet, but since I'm so great at Fuuin Jutsu, I've added seals to those gloves to do that for you, until you can do it yourself. There is also a small metal ball that will sit under you wrist and you're able to connect chakra string to that for long rang attacks. The gold in the gloves conducted electricity so that anyone touching or too close to your elbow down will get a nasty shock. Those combined with your Byakugan and Juken is a excellent combination." Naruto explain.

"Ino, your elemental affinity is wind, and if you channel you chakra into the sword it will convert it. Wind is the best element for offence because it cuts. The edge of you sword should be able to cut trough almost anything. I will also be teaching you some wind jutsu that I won't put on a scroll."

"Sakura, you didn't get a weapons because anyone who gets close enough for you to use one will probably be burned to death. With your fire element I'm going to have to put more seals on you that will help you output very high heat." He said.

"Skills like these takes years to master, but we don't have that kind of time so.." He then lifted his left hand in the air 3 chakra string shot out and entered a tenketsu of each girl. Once they were in her made several hand seals and performed **Mikata Bunshin **(ally bunshin, makes clones of other people but can only be controlled by their original.). Now the area they were in was filled with 100 clones for each, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. 'When I complete this jutsu I will be able to control the clones. That would make interrogations, stealing jutsu, and other information gathering beyond easy. If Kakashi thinks I'm teaching him this he's crazy.' "Well girls, let the training begin."


	8. Choice of Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Finally, I've wanted to get to this event for a while. My other story should have been updated before this one just stuck on the last part of that chapter. Naruto displays a bit of his no-shit attitude in this chapter as well.

**Useful76**: I actually have a few missions planned, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before the exams. I want to get the plot moving.

**DarkSyde24**: I kind of wanted some of the stuff they learned to be a surprise, and I never seem to be able to write out training. Missions and other events won't rush like that.

This is a non-beta version.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 8: Choice of Life

Training? It was done, well training is never done but the tree month spree was completed. They now have the skill to go along with their power. Next was experience, but that would come soon. Right now the girls were waiting for him to arrive for their instructions for today.

Ino proudly wore her sword strapped to her back with a smile on her face. Yesterday after training he let them take the weapons with them, as they were now property of the girls. Hinata did have her gloves on but Ino noticed that she now wore her forehead protector around her forehead instead on her neck like she used to.

Wanting a way to pass the time and escape boredom Ino decided to ask about the change. "Hinata, why did you change the way you wear your forehead protector? I thought it was cool that none of us did." She asked.

Hinata quickly search her brain for an excuse. While trying to make something believable and being a bad liar said more than what was needed. The Hyuuga could have just said she felt like it but her reason was "I hurt myself training yesterday and I'm using it to cover up the bandages."

"I hope that you're ok, you should be careful while training. You don't want to leave a scar." Said Naruto who just arrived to hear the explanation, startling the girls with his reply.

"We have a C-Rank mission that will last 4 days but it starts in two days. Use this time to prepare and relax. It should not involve combat but come prepared for it anyway. Ino and Sakura you can go and do whatever it is you do but no training. Hinata stay here I have to talk to you about something." Said Naruto.

The two just nodded and left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Once they were out of sight Naruto said "Hinata, take off your forehead protector." She the slowly untied it and when it feel it revealed bandages wrapped around her head. "Remove the bandages as well." He said. Even slower she removed them, when they were off Naruto could clearly see the real reason why she wore them. The Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal.

"Why did that happen?" he simply asked and then she told him the story.

**FLASH BACK**

She had finished the last day of training and was headed home. Hinata was practically oozing pride now that she could use her gloves efficiently. Even with the help of the clones, using the chakra strings the way she wanted was hard work. She had become extremely conformable with the gloves on her arm and now that they were officially hers she planned to keep them on even at home.

'I wonder what they will think of them, these gloves are perfect for a Hyuuga. We can still use Juken but also with the added effect of our element. With our Byakugan we can see the chakra strings and how they are moving easily.' She thought.

It didn't take her long to reach the inside of her home and when she did that's when things started to go downhill.

Hiashi was teaching Hanabi when Hinata had come to greet them. Her father noticed her gloves but didn't think much of them, neither had their Byakugan on not that they would be able to notice anything with it. After a greeting Hiashi though it would be a good time to test her. "Let's see how your training has been going. Spar with Hanabi for a moment." He said.

She accepted his offer knowing she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Hinata then walked in front of her little sister and went into a basic Juken stance; neither activated their eyes. Hanabi, confident in her skills that had bested her sisters for the last year rush forward in an attempt to land a Juken strike to Hinata's stomach.

Seeing her sister coming closer to her, Hinata remembered something Anko said to her in the forest. "If you have a reason to win then fight with all you have. If you hold back even a little you'll die."

So when Hanabi's small arm came into reach Hinata blocked with her left forearm giving the young girl the shock of her life, literally. It was 2 seconds of high voltage electricity coursed through her body causing her to scream out in pain. After it was over she passed out and fell to the floor of the dojo. She would wake up in 5 hours with a bad headache.

Hiashi didn't know exactly what happened but he could figure out a few things. One, Hanabi had been electrocuted. Two, now that he looked at them he was sure it was the gloves that had done it. Three, now that he was looking at her with his Byakugan for the first time in months he noticed there was way too much chakra focused in one point her his chest while she had a normal amount still in her body. Four, he knew the best way to figure out the rest was to make her tell him.

"Hinata! What are those things you're wearing and most importantly why is there a large concentration of chakra in that small area in the center of your chest?" He half yelled.

"These are weapons Naruto-sensei gave me and the seal is…" she stopped when she though of something. Naruto never said she could not talk about the seal he gave them but he also never said she could. She knew if she was the seal's creator she wouldn't want everyone knowing about it. "something I cant talk about."

"Something you can't talk about? Who the hell do you think you're talking to? You are a Hyuuga and you go around with ridiculous weapons and letting people put….." Hiashi paused for a second when he realized something. "He put that seal on you, it had to be your sensei, he is the only one can do advanced seals in Konoha at the moment. Judging from where the chakra is located you had no cloths on your upper body when it was done did you?" he said. Her bright red face was all the answer he needed.

He was angry now, no one was supposed to see the Hyuuga heiress nude, not even partially, it would cause a huge scandal. That's why he had her wear the jacket all the time. She stopped two months ago but it had been hot lately and he though little of it. 'She probably doesn't wear it to show off to him now. If she were born a male we would not have this problem.'

Hiashi, now at the height of his anger attempted to smack the girl but stopped seeing as how her arm was now in the path of his hand. He did not want to end up like Hanabi.

Hinata backed up out of his reach when his hand stopped. Hiashi then said "Those things on your arms. They are a disgrace to the Hyuuga, remove them and never put them on again."

Hinata was horrified, she had worked so hard to be able to use them, it had not even been an hour since she completed the basic training for them and now he wanted to her to remove them forever. They were a gift from Naruto, she had no idea where he got them but she suspected they cost him a fortune and her father wanted her to waist his kindness and insult him but saying she was too good for them? "No" she said.

He did not expect that answer nor would he accept it. "Remove them at once or I will remove them for you."

Hinata remembered Anko's words once more then activated her Byakugan and then lowered into the best Juken stance she knew.

"You have went to far now, I hope you don't regret your actions later." He said before he did the same thing that she did.

Hinata knew if she let him make the first move she would lose quickly, not that she had high hopes of winning at all. She used her right middle finger to attach a chakra sting to the metal ball sitting at the bottom of her right wrist. Once it was done she flung it at her father with the speed of a kunai.

Hiashi was shocked at the action but dodged it easy but knew the attack wasn't that simple because when it passed his head it made a turn and quickly circled around him about 7 times. The string was still about 8 inches away from his body and still going around but he was not about to wait and see what it does when he touches him. He had an idea of what it would do anyway so he did the best thing he could to get out of it. **KAITEN**, he spun around making a sphere of high-speed chakra that destroyed the chakra sting and knocked away the ball.

She then threw the ball from her left hand at the first one, when they made contact they seem to stick together then she yanked them back and connected another string to the first. Now both balls were floating in the air about 3 feet in front of her, Hiashi had stopped the Kaiten right after she recovered her weapon.

She then channeled chakra to the balls and they both had a yellow glow and then a constant bolt of electricity connected them. With a gesture of her fingers they flew towards the man, one of each side with the bolt being that was to come into contact with him. Hiashi ran to the side to get around the attack, once he did dashed towards the girl. She then put her hands together and started to make seals. As she was calling out the name of the jutsu **Raiton:** **Shougeki no Jutsu** Hiashi used **Shunsin no jutsu** to quickly get behind her and deliver a chop to her neck, knocking her unconscious. He did get a nasty shock to his hand for his troubles.

When she woke she the cursed seal upon her head. She also wonder if they tried to remove the gloves from her arms, they are always active unless she deactivate them and she did not. Anyone who touches them will get a nasty shock.

**END FLASH BACK**

Naruto let out a sigh. "Hold on for a second." He said. He then walked away, took out a scroll then wrote something on it. After that he did a few hand seals and the scroll disappeared in a poof of smoke. He walked over to the girl and said. "Hinata, follow me. Were going to talk to your father."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hyuuga Compound**

Naruto and Hinata were waiting in a large room for Hiashi to show up. Naruto noticed that this time there were about 7 other Hyuuga in this room. Hinata was nervous, she knows what Naruto is planning to talk about but she is pretty sure her father won't listen. She also hopped whatever happened it didn't turn into a fight, as she believed they had no chance of winning.

"Uzumaki-san, what bring you here today." Said Hiashi when he entered the room. He also knew why he was there, the fight just happened yesterday after all.

"Remove that damn seal from my student now." Said Naruto, making every Hyuuga in the room look at him with wide eyes. Hinata though about what Neji would say about having the seal removed, then she remembered that he is away on a mission.

"That seal is no concern to you, now leave my house." Hiashi said, he then turned around about to leave but stopped when Naruto said. "I though you said the Hyuuga no longer care about her and you would leave her training to me?"

"I don't care what happens to her anymore, she is no longer my child and no longer the heir that's why she is now in the branch family. Or did you think I would allow you to do what you want with her body and have her do whatever you please when she is the clan head. Now that she is in the branch family you can keep her as your toy, now you have her and that snake whore to play with, you should be happy. Just remember to bring any Hyuuga children here so we can mark them as well." Said Hiashi.

Naruto's facial expressions did not change until he turned to Hinata, smiled and said. "Hmm, thank you. I think I will keep her." Before Hinata could react to what he said Naruto made some hand seals and said **Kokuangyō no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness)**.

For all the Hyuuga, including Hinata the world went black; none of them could see anything but darkness. Hinata then heard a few grunts and screams. She activated her Byakugan in hopes to see what was happening but it was no help. Before she deactivated her eyes the darkness fading away and what she saw made her stumble back and fall. Chakra stings, no they were far to thick to be call stings more like chakra ropes were holding all the Hyuuga in place wile a clone held a kunai to there neck. Hiashi, well he was lying his stomach with the real Naruto's foot holding down his head.

"Hyuuga, you need to learn respect. Speak to me like that again and Hanabi will be the youngest clan head in history while you rot in a dungeon. It may not be official right now but I was not selected become the Godaime in 3 years for nothing. You will also do good to remember that I am not as nice or forgiving as the old man."

Hiashi could not believe this kid, he came into his home and demanded he do something that concerned his clan. Now this brat was stepping on his face and had the nerve to be talking about respect. First his daughter attacks him, then she brings him and he does the same, he no longer cared about what happens. Hiashi attempted to make the hand seal that's used to activate the Caged Bird seal, it would have worked and probably killed Hinata if Naruto didn't see him and use a chakra sting with the wind element to cut off the four fingers of his hand.

"Hinata lets go, you no longer live here." Naruto said before he walked towards the exit with Hinata quickly getting up and following him. Once he reached the door he turns and said "You better get a medic to fix his fingers before it's too late." He then dispelled the chakra ropes and clones then they left.

After a few minutes of walking Hinata decided to ask something that's been on her mind since they left. "Ano, where are we going?"

He turned to look at her and said "To my house."


	9. Choice of Girl

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: The fact that Yondaime is Naruto's father has been confirmed in the manga. His name and Naruto's mothers name has also been confirmed. Yondaime: Namikaze Minato. His mother: Kushina Uzumaki. I may or may not go back and change the past chapters with this information but I am going to use the official names from now on.

This is more of a continuation of last chapter (I wanted to cover this much but last chapter. Actually I wanted to cover more.) Next chapter is a mission, actually 2. Not wave though, one is non-action one is (this is drama too). I don't want rush into the exams because there is a lot of stuff I want to happen before then.

**MissNaye:** Not because she stood up to him, because she attacked him.

**Avatarofdiscord:** She is one of my favorites :p

**DarkSyde24:** They are going to at least meet after the missions. Small clue of what happens then: One fight is going to take place.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 9: Choice of Girl

When they arrived at his house Hinata noticed that it was quite normal. Four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a full kitchen, etc., etc. not bad, not great. She also wondered what his family would think of him bringing her here, better to ask now and avoid a bad situation. "Sensei, are you sure your family wouldn't mind me here?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, I live here alone. Anyway follow me, we have to do something about that seal, I doubt you would make it through the night with it." He said. He then led her to one of the bedrooms, which upon entering noticed that it was no longer fit for someone to sleep. There were shelves of scrolls on each wall and a large open area in the middle of the room.

He then instructed her to sit in a chair in the middle of the room. After having her remove her forehead protector and bandages he began to look over the seal. To Hinata this one of the most embarrassing things she even went trough, well next to the getting the seal on her chest.

After about 30 minutes of having his face about 3 inches away from hers while looking at the seal, Naruto put a chakra string into one of her tenketsu then performed Mikata Bunshin. When the clone was formed he made a one handed seal, then the seal on the clone's forehead started to glow and then the clone was destroyed.

Hinata was terrified, he figured out how to activate the caged bird seal by looking at it for 30 minutes, what if it was an enemy who did that? He then went to a shelf and grabbed a scroll and then unrolled it on the floor in front of her. Naruto knelled in front of the scroll and did several hand seals, a few seconds later the ink then took on a blue glow then started to float off the paper. After more seals they shot towards Hinata's forehead. Once they hit they began to completely cover the other seal. Naruto then touched her the center of the seal and said **Hakaisha No Fuuin** (Destroyer of the Seals).

"Congratulations, that seal on your head is now dead, in about one week all the markings will be faded away. You can put the bandages back on if you want, but follow me I'm going to show you to your new room." He said before walking out of the room.

When they entered the room Hinata immediately noticed that this room had to belong to someone. The room was fully furnished and had a nicely sized western bed. She then noticed a lot of photos on a shelf. She recognized a Naruto as a child in the lap of a red hared woman. Another photo with that woman and a man who looked like an older Naruto. She knew that man HAD to be Naruto's father and guessed that the woman was his mother. She also saw a few other photos of Naruto with Sandaime, Jiraiya and Kakashi. She noticed that in a picture of Naruto with his mother that she was in a wheelchair. She then looked over towards the bed and the same wheelchair was there. 'This has to be his mothers room.' "This room belongs to someone doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my mothers room, she died a few years ago." He said. 'I better had been an accident, if not… When I finish that Jutsu I'll know the truth.' he thought.

"I..cant accept this room it would be.." She didn't get to say anymore because Naruto cut her off. "This is the only unused room in the house." He then put of a mischief smile and said. "But if you REALLY don't want to sleep in here you can always just sleep in my room with me. I mean your father DID say I could have you." She then got really red in the face and her eyes went wide, seconds away from passing out. "I was joking… Unless you're going to do it." THUMP! Out cold.

Naruto then picked her up then lied her on the bed. It was only around 10:30 and so much already happened today. He knew Sandaime would want to have a word with him about what happened so he had to leave soon but first…

* * *

**2 Hours later**: 

Hinata, finally waking up from her sleep, got out of the bed and remembered why she was in the foreign room. She noticed a letter on a dresser that had her name on it. Once she grabbed and opened it she began to read it.

"Hinata, I realized we left your house without getting any of your things. Because I doubt any of your stuff is still there I left some money for you to go out and buy some things you'll need."

She then noticed the cash inside, it was about $1000.

"Don't worry about the money, I gain more than I spend each day. I also sent a clone to Ino and Sakura to ask them to help you with the shopping. They both happily agreed. Don't worry about the being too nosy as well, I told them "Her clan are idiots who don't like my Jutsu so they kicked her out." Also make sure to keep one of my special tri-kunai on you at all times, never know what the Hyuuga will try, do not hesitate to call me with it. The girls will meet you in front of Ichiraku's at 2pm. Feel free to invite the girls back here if you wish, this is now your home as well, use it as you wish, just keep them away from the other 3 bedrooms.

To enter the house just open the door, it will only open for certain people; you're one of them.

P.S. you're really easy to tease, prepare for more!"

Hinata wanted to cry, she barely knew her sensei and he had taken her into his home and is now taking care of her like she was family. Just training her was enough in her opinion. One day, she swore she would repay him for this.

* * *

**Ramen Stand**:

Ino and Sakura were waiting for Hinata to arrive so they could help her shop. Truthfully they were an hour early, you can't really discuss a person while they're present.

"I can't believe they kicked her of her house, but I REALLY cant believe he's letter her live with him. He should have brought her to one of our houses. People might get the wrong idea. I already heard someone saying it's a bad idea to have 3 girls on a team with a male sensei. Naruto-sensei must be famous because when I told my uncle he was teaching our team he was really happy." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, my father was happy as well. I really don't care what people have to say. I bet no of the others Genin got a sensei as good as ours. I wonder how much stuff she is going to get, shouldn't be more than $100 worth of stuff. I doubt sensei is nice enough to give out more on top of what he already given us." Said Ino. Later when Hinata arrived they went to get everything she would need (and some stuff she didn't, too much money).

* * *

**Naruto's House**: 

Hinata was happy that Naruto said she could bring the girls over because there was no way she would have been able to carry all of the bags herself. She just had them sit the bags down in the living room and went to get them something to drink (she explored a bit before she left).

They were simply looking over everything that was bought and talking about random girl things. That is until Naruto walked through the door. When he saw them all sitting he smirked, perfect time to tease her. When she stood up to greet him he walked over to her, pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the check, and asked did she have fun. The results were perfect! Hinata passed out instantly, and Ino and Sakura's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

After falling down laughing he said, "I was a joke! She passes out too fast from stuff like that so I started teasing her about it."

While he was taking her to her room there was one person who didn't find that joke funny.

"Sensei, what's going on, you're usually so serious but now you're like a different person." Asked Sakura. Truthfully she had been the only one he hasn't teased yet.

"Meh, I'm off duty and in my house, no need to be serious now. Besides, Sandaime always keeps saying "You're still a kid so act like while you have the chance." You girls may be my students but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, I chose to have a Genin team my age on purpose, I failed everyone who was older than me quickly." He said.

"What do you mean, "act like a child while you can." Just because you get older doesn't mean you can't act silly sometimes." Asked Sakura

"Oh, that's because I'm going to be the new Hokage in three years. Can't afford to act silly then." He replied, causing the girls jaws to drop.

Hokage! They knew was strong but they did not expect that. Actually they never thought about anyone becoming the next Hokage, It had always been Sandaime for them. They couldn't believe the luck they had, to be taught by the future Hokage was something only a few people got the privilege of, but to be in his home chatting like buddies was the best connection a person could get. Wait, in his house? Ino remembers a situation like this happing before.

"Sensei, couldn't you get in trouble if someone starts spreading roomers about us being in here with you? The same thing happened to a cousin of mine. He was a Jounin sensei and the kunoichi of his team was seen leaving his home in the morning, a lot of rumors started and he got demoted to Chuunin for it. What if someone gets a wrong idea about us being here, and Hinata LIVIING here." Ino said.

"No I won't get in trouble. The main reason is the fact we are the same age. Two, its fine if it was your choice, using ones position as sensei to bribe/trade/order sexual acts is forbidden. Though that last rule doesn't apply if it is the student who offered the trade. It also does not apply to the Hokage, he is allowed to do whatever he wants, good thing they don't usually pick people who abuse the position like that. Three, Sandaime has already named me for the title, so unless I die or don't want it, I'm going to be Godaime." He said.

He then snickered and said. "They don't usually pick people who abuse the position, but I'm definitely going to look like this when I get it." He crossed his fingers and made 3 Kage Bunshin, before the smoke cleared they did Henge. The three clones that took on the appearance of nude Ino, Hinata, and Sakura ran and hugged onto him screaming "Hokage-sama!"

"**Hey that's not right!**" Yelled Sakura.

"Yeah! My breast are NOT that small." Yelled Ino causing Sakura to lose all anger and look annoyed at her friend. "Ino, that's not the problem…"

Naruto then dispelled the clones and said, "Calm down, just joking. Point is I could go out with any of you and no one would mind. In fact they would probably be happy."

Then Ino said something that she had no expected herself to say, would shock Sakura, and who knows what Hinata's reaction would be. "Naruto-sensei, you want to go out with me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, but after a second he responded. "Hmm didn't expect that. Never had a girlfriend before, so sure. Another thing, you girls don't have to call me sensei when we're off duty." Was his reply.

It was about 20 minutes later before they left. Ino gave him a quick peck on the lips before she left. Beating up a Hyuuga, learning about their seal, moving a cute girl into his house, and becoming a couple with another one. This turned into an excellent day for Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Ino & Sakura (walking home):**

Sakura, inwardly happy that there was less competition for Sasuke could only think of one reason why Ino would start dating Naruto. She mistakenly said her thoughts out loud. "You only want to go out with him because he is going to be the Hokage."

Ino's eyes widen for a second then she looked at Sakura with a smirk on her face and said. "Maybe."


	10. Choice of Ruin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Ok, I put more brainpower and thought into this chapter that I had (and it still isn't exactly like I thought I would be, but still good.) A major event happens and the exams start next chapter! The fights in this chapter is how I think Ninja battles should be, quick. First person gets an advantage uses it to win.

**Dragon Man 180**: He's strong, he's dedicated to being a Ninja, but he doesn't care too much. Sakura is going to like someone else.

**DarkSyde24**: Not telling! But really don't overestimate Naruto's reason for going out with her. Besides after this chapter respect will be lost or gained for other people, depends on you.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 10: Choice of Ruin

Missions, jobs that shinobi do in order to bring in profit for their village whether it be protecting or killing. There are many other types of missions as well, such as the one Naruto and his team of Gennin is heading to. After much protest and arguing about its unfairness from all three girls, they accepted the mission Naruto likes to call 'Ruining'. Truthfully, it is unfair, and he definitely could understand why the girls did not want this mission, that's why he requested it.

The mission is to help a rich man cheat his way out of giving his wife half of his fortune when he divorces her. There are only two ways that can happen according to the laws of the fire country, one she divorces him, or he has proof of her committing adultery. Both of which they have been informed she would never do.

Since they were heading in the same direction, Kakashi and his team of "elite" Gennin will be walking with them part of the way, they were on a mission to help a bridge builder.

As they left the gate Inuzuka Kiba, quite happy to be in company with females for change decided to start a conversation with Ino, since Sakura was eyeing Sasuke and Hinata doesn't talk much. "Hey Ino, you should join our team and have Sasuke join yours. Damn bastard acts all high and mighty even though he loses to Shino 3 out of 5 spars. Besides we could use a pretty girl on the team."

Ino just looked at him with a slightly surprised look on her face before she replied. "Thanks for the complement but I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy if I left his team."

Two people now had a completely surprised look on their face. First was Kiba who thought she would be a Sasuke fan till death. Second person was Hinata who definitely did not see that coming. She looked to him to see him walking, pretty much ignoring everyone behind him. That is until Ino walked to his side and locked her arm around his.

"I heard from my mother that something happened with the Hyuuga and now Hinata lives with him. You're alright with another girl living with your boyfriend? Akamaru we have to double our training; I need to be a Jounin quickly." Said Kiba.

"Not everybody is perverted like you Kiba. I'd hate for someone like Hinata to have to live alone with you!" yelled Sakura.

Right after then Sasuke said something but only Kiba, Kakashi, and Naruto heard him. "They must be weak if there waiting their time like that."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said. "The old man should hurry up and make it public knowledge because I'm getting tired of uniformed _Gennin_ accusing me of being weak, especially Gennin who are proud of a worthless rookie of the year title. You know he's still using that Iwa excuse, let them try, it would only decrease their numbers."

Kakashi, not really wanting to get into this just grunted, he wished Sasuke just shut up and not push Naruto as that would not end well. That wish was not granted.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, what's yours?" Truth is Sasuke kind of wanted to fight him, to see how strong he was.

"Uzumaki Naruto" was the reply he received.

"Uzumaki? Never head of an Uzumaki clan or family, they must be wea" before he could finish, Naruto appeared in front of him and said "Finish that word and you will regret it."

Naruto then turned around and went back up to the front with Ino. 'I'm going to make sure whichever one of my student's fights him at least breaks an arm.' He thought to himself.

They had been traveling in without much talking for about two hours before Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the dry dirt road. 'I wonder if they're after me, Kakashi, or the drunk he's protecting.' He thought.

After both teams passed the puddle two figures rose from it and wrapped a chain like weapon around Kakashi and seemingly ripped him to shreds. The two Kiri missing Nins dashed towards Tazuna but before they got halfway to the man they collapsed on the ground, a few seconds later you could see a large amount of insects crawl from them.

Kakashi then appeared looking quite proud. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a smirk on his face and his Sharingan, which had all three tomoe and said "We were told about your bet, there is no way you team will win, you might as well give up."

"The Uchiha is not the only clan with a Doujutsu so don't get cocky. We still have a few moths so you better train hard if you want to even have a chance at beating my team. This is where we split up, Kakashi I suggest you return to Konoha and leave the lying old man to defend himself. Ino, Sakura, Hinata follow me, were traveling in the trees from on." Said Naruto.

After 30 minutes of running Naruto stopped and jumped to the ground. When they asked why he stopped he just pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sakura. "Those are the instructions to a Genjutsu. It's a simple one that's designed to be used on people who don't use chakra. Once you place a person under it, you can pretty much order them to do what you wish, it's simple so I'm going to give you an hour to learn it, and we're going to need it for this mission." He said.

Naruto then jumped to a tree branch, sat down and leaned his back on the trunk of the tree. The branch was actually large enough for Naruto to sleep with worrying about it breaking or him falling. Ino jumped up to the same branch he was on and sat next to him, she used chakra to stick to the small area on the side of him. Naruto noticed how she had to use chakra to stay in the small area next to him so he put his arm around her waist, picked her up a little and sat her between his legs with her back to his chest.

When Hinata noticed the position they were in there was no doubt in her mind that the two were a couple. It was just a few things she wanted to know. When did this happen, why did no one tell her, didn't Ino like Sasuke, when did Naruto start liking Ino? Well best chance she had of getting answers was to ask Sakura, so she did.

"Sakura, when did that happen?" Hinata asked while pointing at the two.

"Ah, that… It was while we were over his house, you had passed out. We had stayed and talked and then out of the blue she just asked him to go out with him, he accepted." Told the pink haired girl.

"I though Ino like Sasuke, when did she start to like sensei?" She asked.

"Truthfully, I don't think she even likes him. I think she's just going out with him because he's going to be Hokage. She did ask him right after he told us, and every time I ask her she never gives me a straight answer." Told Sakura. That gave Hinata all the information that she needed.

About 45 minutes later Sakura informed Naruto that she now knew the Jutsu. He then jumped to the ground and said "We are close to the city the mission is in so we're going to be walking in disguise from now on; we don't want anyone to even know Shinobi are even in the city." He then used Henge to make himself to an older version of himself without the whisker marks and with civilian clothes. "Ino, make yourself look older, you're going to be disguised as my wife. Hinata an Sakura, you can either make yourselves look like a second couple or our kids." He said.

Neither girls wanted to have to possibly act like a couple so they made themselves look like an 8(Hinata) and 10(Sakura) year old girls. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes to make them look as if they were children of the two. After a few moments they started to walk towards the city.

It was only a half hour before they arrived in the city. First thing they had to do was find a hotel to stay in and that was not hard. After finding a good inn Naruto paid for 2 rooms. All three girls followed him into the first room so that he could give them their orders.

"The targets name is Kiyshi Amaya, age 35, and here is an image of her." He said before passing around a few images of the woman. "Tomorrow you three will observe her without being seen and the formulate a plan. The next day Kiyshi Taro will come home at 12:14, hours early with a friend. At that time the target must be in bed with another man, doesn't matter who and you probably won't even have to use the Jutsu on him but it's a good idea to do so anyways. Once that's done the mission is over. But for the rest of today, we stay in our rooms." He explained.

Naruto then took out a few scrolls and handed them to the girls. Hinata noticed hers was a Juken scroll 'How did he get this?' she thought.

Hours later when it was time to sleep they noticed it was 2 rooms, 4 beds. That shouldn't be a problem but that also meant one of them had to sleep in the room with him. When they asked him about that he gave his ninja mode reply "Seriously it's not like you have to sleep in a bed with me."

They knew that he would say something like that so Ino said she would sleep in the same room as him. Hinata was a little angry at herself for not quickly trying to take the spot so she along with Sakura put there Henge on and went to their room which was next door.

"Ino, don't try anything perverted while I'm sleep." said Naruto making Ino's jaw drop.

"That's my line, besides if I did you wouldn't complain." She replied.

"You're right I wouldn't so feel free to sleep over here with me if you wish." He said.

"Whatever, I'm fine where I am." Was her reply.

Even though she said that, an hour later she did go over to his bed where they talked (and touched a little) for about an hour before she went back to her own bed and went to sleep. Fifteen minutes later a girl in the next room stopped spying on the two and went to sleep herself.

The next day and a half was rather simple. Follow the woman around, not that she left the house more than once. Once it was time to complete the mission they used the Genjutsu from outside her window, when she was directed outside she walked until she found man that Sakura thought was acceptable. Sakura then used the Genjutsu on him and the two walked back to her home where they were later found in bed by her husband and his friend.

That was the simple, official part of the mission. Things got complicated when Naruto and his team spotted a Kumo Jounin and 3 Gennin. They Kumo team didn't look as if they were causing problems but that was not Naruto's concern. Kumo shinobi were simply not allowed to be in Fire Country, it is their duty as Konoha shinobi to get rid of them. So they followed them.

The Kumo Jounin noticed they were being followed so he led them to an open field outside of the city. Once they were in the open Naruto and his team dropped their disguise and the Kumo Jounin moaned in annoyance.

"We don't want any trouble we're here for a C-rank mission that is no treat to Konoha or its shinobi." The Kumo Jounin said.

"It does not matter **why** you are here or what you plan to do **while** you are here. The only things that matters are: you **are** here and you should **not** be here." The Konoha Jounin said.

All six students tensed even more than they knew that this will probably lead to a fight. All things went to hell when Naruto said "Because they are enemy ninja, have no mercy for them. They should not be here but because they are here they are not allowed to leave" to his team.

Naruto then pulled out a kunai and charged the Jounin. Once he was halfway to him he threw the kunai at him and made 50 Kage Bunshin while the Kumo nin (name: Ryoma) blocked the knife.

Ryoma jumped to the left to dodge what looks like Naruto's stretched arm which is holding a kunai. He then had to jump in the air over it when it turned towards him. While in the air he tossed a few shuriken into the arm and it then faded from his sight 'Genjutsu' he thought.

While he was in the air Naruto performed **Katon****Gōkakyū**** no Jutsu** and sent a large fireball towards the man. Naruto found that I didn't work when his group of clones started to disappear from the Kumo Jounin Taijutsu, but that was part of the plan.

Ryoma had quickly gotten rid of about 20 clones and was happy with his progress on them, he had saved his chakra and Naruto had made a lot of clones and did a large fire jutsu. His musing stopped when he punched a clone in the head and noticed it was way too hard and it made an odd clicking noise. When he looked back towards it he had to grab 3 needles from going further than a half inch into his neck. Even though they didn't get far, they got further than they should have and he could feel himself slowing down from the poison.

Naruto released his clones, and pulled his basic puppet to his side. "You should give up. Those senbon needles are coated with a strong poison, you have at most 30 minutes to live. Besides, you don't have students anymore."

Ryoma then pulled out a short sword that crackled with lightning and dash towards Naruto. Naruto leaned his head back so that he was looking directly in the air. Right before the sword pierced him he opened his mouth really wide and something jumped out of it, and then the Naruto that was stabbed exploded ending the fight.

The real Naruto fell from the sky and looked to his where his team was. Sakura was leaning over throwing up, Ino was sitting with her sword stuck into the ground, and Hinata was standing but looking to the ground.

* * *

**With ****The**** Girls**

After Naruto ran forward Sakura started on a jutsu, a second later she performed **Katon****Hōsenka**** no Jutsu**. The Kumo students dodged the fire balls rather easily. The Kumo Nin who happened to be all boys ran toward the girls. The first made the mistake of attacking Sakura with Taijutsu. When he was close enough she activated the seals on her body and performed Joushou Kaijin no Jutsu (Rising Embers), he lasted five seconds. The seals send chakra to the ground and superheat it and cause the heated dirt to rise into the air burning everything in the area, except Sakura. She escapes being burned because of a layer of her chakra coating her entire body and cloths.

The second that attacked had two daggers so Ino used her sword to block his attack. He then jumped back and used nin-wire, connected one of his daggers to make a wide swing at her. She jumped over the attack, while in the air he threw his other dagger at her. She then used Tei Sochi (Air Step: creates a platform of air under one foot that last for ¼ of a second. Person can use the platform to block objects or jump) to flip to a ninety degree angle, she then used Tei Sochi again but this time she use all the speed she could. The results were her speeding towards the boy and sword going through his chest.

The last one never got a chance to attack, Hinata wrapped him in chakra strings and the metal balls impacted on both of his temples causing him to lose conciseness. She then sent a bust of chakra down the strings which turned into electricity causing him to lose his life.

Sakura, seeing the chard state of her opponent threw up at the sight. Ino removed her sword and then stabbed in the ground and sat down. Hinata retrieved the balls with her chakra strings and just stood there.

"You tree go back to the Hotel and get your things, we're going back to Konoha." Naruto said.

* * *

**Konoha (Naruto's House, 10pm)**

Ino and Sakura went straight home after their briefing, more than likely to talk to their parents about their first kills. Those kills could make or break them as shinobi, those kills are the true reason he attacked the Kumo Nins. He really didn't want to send to into the Chuunin exams in a few moths without any combat experience.

He was sitting on his sofa reading a scroll when Hinata came out of her room where she had been since they got back and stood in front of him. He put his scroll down and was about to ask her what she wanted when she wrapped him in chakra string. She didn't have her gloves on so he wasn't worrying about her electrocuting him, he could also easily escape but he wanted to know what she was doing.

He got his answer when she crawled onto his lap and kissed him. It wasn't like the quick pecks that Ino gave him, this was a full kiss with her tong invading his mouth. He wasn't stopping her so she kept going. It was about two minutes before she stopped and looked at him, probably to see his reaction. What she saw was a raised eyebrow.

"You know I'm going out with Ino right? It's usually not a good idea to kiss your friends boyfriend." He said.

"Yes I know you two are going out but I won't accept it. Ino is a teammate, not a friend. She used to always say she liked Sasuke but then she suddenly wants to go out with you, I don't trust her." She said.

"I heard you and Sakura when you were talking. That she might be going out with me because I will be Hokage. I can't really get mad at her for that though, I'm only going out with her because she asked." He said.

"Then go out with me instead." She said while leaning her head on his shoulder.

She released the chakra strings and Naruto rubbed the back of her head. They were sitting quietly for about 5 minutes. He could tell from the water on his shoulder that she was crying. "Breaking up with her and then going out with you, Hinata something like that would destroy the team." He said. He really didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Not breaking up with Ino could destroy the team, but he doubted Hinata would react the way he suspected Ino would. With what she's doing he would probably stop trying to predict Hinata's actions though, especially with her next words.

"Then don't break up with her, you don't even have to tell anyone but I still want you to be with me." She said before kissing him again, the fact that he was kissing her back was enough to let her know he accepted.

Five minutes later she stood up, when she was about to go back to her room Naruto spoke. "You know, you're really an odd Hyuuga."

After a few seconds she replied. "I'm not a Hyuuga anymore, just Hinata. They don't want me and I don't want them."

"Even if you say that, people are still going to call you a Hyuuga when they see your eyes." He said.

"Then I will have to make sure no one see's them." She said.

"Well if you need some help with you 'change' let me know and I'll be glad to help." He said before she walked into her room. The moment she lied down on the bed she fainted.

'What the hell did I get myself into? I just got a girlfriend a few days ago and I'm already cheating on her. With a girl everyone is going to suspect me of cheating even if I weren't. I swear if Sakura ask me to go out with her I'm going to feed her to Kyuubi.' He thought.


	11. Choice of Family

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Whew, this is odd, I got way more and way less then I wanted in one chapter. I stopped my 2k word limit thing because I'm getting a bit better at writing so that's not enough. Next chapter will have the exam I swear. Oh, I thought of a side paring that's sure to have drama, mad drama.

Useful76: I don't like when its Konoha shinobi saving the innocent people all the time. This story is going to follow Canon to point then because of the lack of a certain event going to change; it will be a lot of missions, some where Konoha ARE helping nice people, some where Konoha shinobi are getting rid of nice people.

Dragon Man 180: No way would Kumo start a war because of 4 shinobi that were trespassing on enemy territory were killed. Capturing them would have gotten them tortured, pumped for information, imprisoned for who know how long then probably killed after that. Thanks for that comparison!

Paladin-kriss: I'm not too big of a fan of the clan rebuilding reason for multiple wives, besides that would kill all Drama from this fic. Neither is going to want a second girl with Naruto.

jere7782: Naruto and Sasuke ARE going to cross at least once in this fic. Would be a odd 'strong Naruto' fic without him smacking Sasuke.

S-Wanderer999: Because of the bet with Naruto, Kakashi put some intense training on his students, so they are not weak in any sense of the word. The forest test may have a flash back of their fight and you'll see what I mean. Plus they have to fight while in the forest. Yes things will be different.

DarkSyde24: Yeah, all young, 3 girls 1 boy whom they see as the best of the best. The boy who's really apathetic to social things like girlfriends but not the type of boy who would turn a girl down… shit just waiting for a fan. Well fan is starting up below.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 11: Choice of Family

It had been about 3 months since Naruto and Hinata started their hidden relationship. He couldn't believe how different the two girls were. Ino likes to show off and drag him everywhere, he also often gave her things, ok he gave her some money and she bought stuff herself, she was a pretty typical girl he though. Hinata just liked to be around him, doing extra training with him, eating meals and other small things. She was still shy when it wasn't about fighting.

Naruto is pretty honest or blunt when it comes to certain things, if you asked which girl he prefers to be around he would tell you: Hinata. Favorite student: Sakura. Best looking: Ino. Naruto has been training in the ninja arts since before he was three; he was not a social person. But none of this is truly matters because the end of a conversation marks the beginning annoying even for Naruto.

_Sandaime: Are you sure you wish to do this Hiashi? I know you're angry__ and it has some benefits__ but doing this… you may regret it one day._

_Hiashi: That boy has to learn that he cannot just do as he wishes. With you__'re__ in the room with us he won't try what he did before.__ It will also give him some responsibility. _

* * *

**Naruto's House: **

Naruto and his entire team was eating lunch at his house when there was a knock at his door. Naruto answered it and was a little surprised that it was an ANBU, he hopped nothing big happened.

"Uzumaki-sama, I have a letter for you from Hokage-sama. He says it's urgent." The ANBU Nin said before handing Naruto the letter and leaving.

Naruto quickly opened the letter and read it. After reading it for a second time he let out loud sigh. He turned around and said "Ino, Sakura, I think you two should probably head home, I have something important to take care of." This was not the first time he was called for something so the two said their goodbyes and head off.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to continue training after lunch. Do you think you will be back before dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Training is not going to happen today Hinata, you have to come with me, your father plotting something. Put on a Kimono and only hide a few weapons on you, this is a civil meting you can't bring your equipment." Naruto said. 'I'm not supposed to either but whatever.' He thought. He wasn't going to take off his standard issue Konoha uniform.

Once she was dressed Naruto had her remove her hitai-ate. When she did her made several hand seals then put his palm on her forehead performed Heki Fuuin (False Seal) forming markings that looked like the caged bird seal where the old one was. Once she put her hitai-ate on they walked their destination, neither know what Hiashi had planned.

* * *

**Meeting Room:**

The two walked into the room they found some people whom they expected: Sandaime, Haishi, Hanaya (Hinata's mother). They also found a few unknown people: Some older man, around 30 years old (Touyo), and another older man probably in his 50's (Koma, handles civil cases like these, Sandaime is here so he kind of just sits there.).

Once they were all seated Sandaime Spoke "We have 2 issues to deal with today. First is Naruto's assault on the Hyuuga, mainly on Hiashi. Naruto do have a valid reason for attacking him."

"My reason for attacking him was he pissed me off." Naruto said quickly to get it over with.

Sandaime already knew it was something like that and was prepared for it. "Naruto, your punishment will be a fine. Your pay for the next 10 missions, B-Rank and above will go to the Hyuuga, do you understand." Naruto nodded, that's a lot of money but it wasn't that bad. He made more money selling seals and creating/selling Jutsu for people than doing actual missions.

"Before we can proceed to the next issue I need you two to answer my questions honestly, remember lying to me is treason." The old Hokage said.

"Have you two been involved with each other or has Hinata been involved with someone else… Sexually?" He said making Hinata go red and wide-eyed while Naruto just lifted an eyebrow.

"No, we have not. And no she has not been with anyone else." Naruto was getting more annoyed by the second. Sure he saw a bunch of stuff during missions (before students), and putting seals on people. Maybe he got a little 'playful' but never really did anything besides kiss, even that was kind of rare. Oh, and he knew she used her bloodline limit to peek on him a few times.

"Ok then, you two may be young but I honestly wish you had, this situation would have been avoided." The old man said.

"What situation, this is starting to annoy me." The boy said Jounin.

The Hokage just nodded toward Hiashi, motioning him to speak. "Naruto, we propose a marriage between you and Hinata. There are a few conditions though. One, you will teach any children you have the Jutsu you have been saving to pass down to family. Two, since the children will be Hyuuga, they will operate under Hyuuga rules." Hiashi said.

"Why would I accept that deal?" Naruto asked. Hinata was holding back her emotions as best as she could, she thought she was free from them. 'Guess it's not that easy.'

"Because if you don't she will be immediately married to Touyo here." The Hyuuga head said pointing to the man.

Now that question makes sense, if she had sex before she would not been able to have an arranged marriage.

"What? That man is over twice her age! Oji-san, you can't be serious letting them do this. This is pretty much blackmailing me into marring her. And you two, you're threatening to give her to that old pervert so you can get a few of my Jutsu." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, technically all Hyuuga are property of the clan head. He can do what he wishes with her, it was like that before they joined Konoha, and we agreed to allow them to do the same now. That is the condition Shodaime Hokage agreed upon with them in the beginning of Konoha. Only when they are married outside the clan are they free, even then their children will belong to the Hyuuga until they themselves are free. Those rules plus a seal is the reason there are no Hyuuga traitors and their bloodline never leaves Konoha. Rules are rules Naruto. If you accept, it won't be the first time people as young as you are married, if you don't, neither would that be the first either." Sandaime said.

Naruto just looked at Touyo and thought. 'Damn old pervert, wonder if…'

**CLANG!**

Five inches from Touyo's head a Kunai was deflected by another before it could kill him, Sandaime's stopped Naruto's. "NARUTO! Do not attempt that again. I'll take your actions as an acceptance." Sandaime said and Naruto nodded. Hinata had tears coming down her eyes now. She had wondered what they wanted with her, she had long ago accepted that they didn't care for her. She however would never forgive them for forcing the two to marry, she was sure Naruto did not like her enough to marry her, even if he did that would have been years in the future. She would never say it to anyone but 'I'll never have children if I have to give them away.'

After they signed the papers, it was official. Hyuuga Hinata would be Uzumaki Hinata in one month and the promise was put on paper. Sarutobi then led Naruto to his private office; he knew Naruto had a mouthful to say. Before they left however Hinata was stopped by her mother.

Her mother pulled her to a corner and spoke low enough so only Hinata could here. "Hinata, you should be careful around him. He may seem nice to you but that's because you probably never seen how he truly is. The ones that have seen his true self compare him to Orochimaru or Uchiha Itachi, not to his father, Yondaime. He has no mercy for a person he doesn't believe is useful to him. That boy has no family, no real ties to Konoha, so we're doing this so that he would, and we doubt he would abandon or endanger his family. We know you are young but you it is your duty as a Hyuuga and a Konoha shinobi to do anything in your power to better them both." After she said that, they all left.

* * *

**Hokage Office:**

Naruto and Hinata were now standing across from Sandaime. "First Naruto, I believe you have something important to tell her. It will not due to hide it from her anymore." Naruto nodded, he was going to make it public to all Jounin that didn't know when he became Hokage. He intended for his students to reach that rank by then.

"What he means Hinata is Kyuubi is not dead. It's sealed inside of me, if you want to see it I can show you sometime. I'll explain it better when we get home." She nodded at what he said. He then turned to the Hokage and said. "Why the hell did you let them do that, this whole situation is stupid and unnecessary. Telling me about those old rules, you're the Hokage you don't have to enforce those rules if you don't want to."

"Naruto, just because I'm the Hokage doesn't mean I can go ignoring laws as I please." The old man said. That pissed Naruto off.

"Then maybe…" Naruto locked eyes with The Hokage then took a step forward. "You shouldn't be the Hokage…" He said before taking another step forward. Sandaime narrowed his eyes while slightly tensing, ready for anything. He was old but he was still the Hokage, meaning he was no push over, if Naruto wants the Hokage position early he would have to fight for it. Though something like that could make Naruto lose some of the respect he's gained from the shinobi, and ruin his already bad reputation with the civilians.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata said, defusing the whole situation when Naruto stepped backwards and looked at her.

"Naruto, get out. Hinata I want to have a few words with you." Naruto quickly left via Hiraishin, he had a few things he needed to take care of anyways.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for putting you in this position but I had no choice. I know what your mother told you, it was me who told her what to say. Well some of it, I'm sure she added some of her own words to it. Naruto has always been a strong ninja, and he is used to using that strength to get what he wants. I'm really sorry for this but the future of Konoha rest in his hands but he needs someone to stop him from going too far. It may be forced but you will be the only family member he will have, and from what I know he will treat you as family should be. One last thing I need to tell you, Naruto believes his mother was killed; she was his only family member, so he might be a little overprotective of you." He told her.

This was too much shit for her one day so he just said she understood, gave a quick bow and left.

* * *

**Naruto's House:**

Naruto made a few stops to take care of a few things but he was sitting on the sofa as Hinata walked into the house. Once she sat down he had her tell him everything her mother and Sandaime said to her.

"Hinata, I'm going to ask you an important question. Don't worry about Konoha, the Hyuuga, Sandaime, or even me. This is about you and what you want. You can either really become my wife or I can do something to find a way out of this situation. I don't mind if you chose the first option, you may have noticed but I'm not a very social person. I intended to have an arranged marriage one day anyways." He said.

"B-but wh-what abou-t…. But if we ever have kids they would have to." Naruto cut her off. "Hinata, because of the Kyuubi and because my mother was not married to my father, civilians were, and most here still aren't fond of my family. I'll give you an example: After I passed the Chunin exams my mother and I attempted to go out to a nice restaurant. When the owner brought us the food; our plates were full with dog food. Then the people in the restaurant had the nerve to laugh at us. I was 7 years old, I had just learned the truth of the Kyuubi, and it was the first time I ever seen my mother cry. My father, the damn Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed his life to save Konoha. My mother, instead of evacuating she stayed in the hospital to give birth to me, 2 weeks earlier than I should have been born. Sacrificing her normal way of life when minutes after I was taken, part of the roof collapsed and she was paralyzed from the waist down, to save Konoha. Me, minutes after I was born a demon was stuff into me, to save Konoha. You, a girl who should be the next to rule the Hyuuga, were abandoned by your family. Then they threatened you to be forced to marry an old pervert or in one month marry me. They are using you to make sure I don't go overboard when I'm the Hokage. Do you think there is even the slightest chance that any children of mine would be sacrificed to be servants to the Hyuuga so they can gain a few Jutsu?"

"What will you do, if when, if we do and they come to claim it?" Hinata said.

"Those people in the restaurant, I was young but I was still a Chunin. I remembered all of their faces, and over the next few years, I killed them all." At this point his eyes turned red. "Don't worry about the Hyuuga, because if they come, they won't leave. You mother said you have not seen my true self, that's true. I never claimed to be a nice person; you should know that from our first C-Rank mission. I choice that type of mission on purpose, those Kumo Nins could have been let go and no harm would have been done to anyone. I decided to attack them specifically to show you girls how strong you were compared to average Gennin and most importantly, so that you would have experience killing someone. " He said while looking at her with red eyes.

Maybe it was because she wanted to. Maybe it was the request from her mother and Sandaime. It could be because she felt she had no choice. It's possible she's just stupid. The reason is not as important as the answer itself, but she told him she would rather marry him.

"Then I have a few special Jutsu and seals I'm going to have to teach you that are reserved for family. Things I won't teach or give to just a student. First would be Hiraishin, you've seen me use this Jutsu many times. Second is Rasengan." He then held out his hand and formed a spiraling sphere of chakra in his hand. After a few second he let it dissipate. "Those two were made by my father and I use them all the time but I have one I made myself: **Kage **Soushi (Shadow Creation). I actually stumbled upon this Jutsu by mistake. Because of my extensive use of Kage Bunshin, and other shadow replication Jutsu I have such a deep understanding of the shadow element that I can create thing without a base." He said.

He then did three hand seals and called out the Jutsu. Then suddenly a white Kunai formed in his hand. "Color, size, shape, density, material, and position of objects you create can be controlled." He created a large blue and yellow plastic cube on the floor 5 feet away from him to demonstrate. He threw the white kunai at it, when the kunai sunk into the softer plastic the cube it popped into a cloud of smoke, the same way Kage Bunshin do.

"It's not the perfect Jutsu but it's damn useful. You can make temporary weapons, shields, armor, clothes, and other things, not to mentions the attacks that are possible with it. The downfall is that things you create are temporary and go away when something gives it a good amount of damage. Also you can't create overly complicated things or living things. Last weakness is that I can't create things inside of another person; first thing I tried was to make something inside a clone. I have many, many more Jutsu that I know, but those 3 are the only ones that are strictly for my family, so far that is. I'll explain the basic for Kage Soushi now." He said, and then began to explain.

* * *

**Hokage Office:**

Sandaime was ready to head home after today's events. That was before there was a knock on his door. "Enter" he said.

When the door opened an ANBU in a cat mask walked in. "Hokage-sama, we found a non Konoha civilian body about a mile outside of village, according to his ID and traveling partners his name was Ichika Touyo. The test and the witness say that he was bitten by a wild venomous snake. We are planning to deliver the body to his village, is that fine?" she asked.

"That is fine." The Hokage said. The ANBU Nin bowed and left to complete the mission.

"Wild snake huh." He said. 'Damn it Naruto, you have her doing assassinations for you? How many times have you done things like this? Would you have really tried to take my position today if not for her? I'm starting to think you would have, and quite possibly could have.' He thought.

Sandaime knew Naruto was strong, that's why he named him to be Godaime, no one else in Konoha could match him, and he still had much room to grow. It was also a fear that if he gave the position to someone Naruto thought was weaker, the boy would leave Konoha as Orochimaru did and that could end in disaster. Also there was the fact that many of the ninja loved Naruto, he often creates and then sell Jutsu to some of the larger clans/family's and Jounin. He would even give away Jutsu to small clans/family's or shinobi who had no backing.

He knew the kid was strong but he has no idea how strong. When he learned how to use Kage Bunshin he practiced everyday he had no mission with at least 1000 clones, after his mother died those numbers went up to about 5000. With how much Naruto trained, how many years did it total? He had far, far less combat experience though, but with that much training, who needs it?

* * *

**Hours Later: ****Training Ground**: 

"I intend to enter you three into the Chunin exam that starts in two days so I won't have enough time to teach you more than one Jutsu. We're going to start with **Kage Soushi** because Hiraishin takes too long to even start the process of you learning it and Rasengan won't be too much help with your style. As you know it's actually a simple Jutsu I but I want you to practice making simple things, cubes, and spheres, stuff like that. When you can do those with ease I'll create some clones for you to practice with more complicated stuff to speed the process along." Naruto told Hinata.

"Sensei, I can make my own clones though." Hinata said.

"Sure you can make a few hundred cones, but then your extra reserves would be empty and it would take days to fill it back up, I on the other hand have the biggest chakra battery ever." He said with a smirk. Yes, Naruto thought of Kyuubi as nothing but a tool. It healed him, kept him healthy, and had him charged with energy, and Naruto was going to make sure the fox gave 110 times what it took. If it wasn't for his intense training he might have been a bright, energetic person like Ino.

"Oh Shit I almost forgot. Hinata, what are we going to tell Ino?"

"I'll tell her. But I think we should wait until after the exam." Hinata said. She didn't forgot got one second.


	12. Choice of Person

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Like the last chapter of flames of war this chapter has been in the making for a very long time. All types of crap happened but now things have settled down. Thank you all for reading this, please leave some feedback! As a thank you to my readers I'm going to work on another chapter of one of my (3) stories as SOON as I post this (I post as soon as I'm done with one.), as I have more inspiration than I can hadle. (I could probably make 6 different fics with it)

**jere7782:** Well they were messing around with his life and students so its fine to force his will upon others in that situation. A good way to describe Naruto is a Kid with too much power.

**Useful76:** Definite won't be using the whole clan restoration thing. Besides it would suck because Hinata's Kids would be Ino's kids because of her bloodline, I think something like that would suck for the clan. Don't worry though Ino's is not out, but I have some different planned than most fics I see.

**S-Wanderer999:** You understand! I just cannot see Naruto as a happy child with a life like that.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 11: Choice of Person

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were standing in line to get there scroll for the second test. The first test had been a breeze for the three. Hinata used her eyes, Sakura knew the answers, and Ino copied Sakura. When they reached the small booth a Chunin gave them the earth scroll. After they received their scroll they were about to walk out but the Chunin handed them a second scroll, this one had the letter "B" on it.

"It's a mission scroll. Read it in the forest." The Chunin said.

Ino nodded and took the scroll then placed it with her stuff. They were a little confused as to why they would be given a mission during a test and a B-Rank one at that but they would just have to deal with it.

As they left the both only the Chunin saw a hand reach out from Hinata's shadow and give him a thumbs up, then sink back in.

* * *

**Start of Second Exam:**

The team ran inside the forest for five minutes before they decided to see what the mission scroll said. Ino removed it from her pouch, unrolled it and started reading.

Mission Rank: B

Details: Capture 1 foreign shinobi, unharmed if possible. Leave no witnesses. Once the prisoner is captured apply chakra to the seal on the bottom of this message and it will summon a large animal who will "eat" the Shinobi. Once that's done the animal will disappear. Once it's gone destroy this scroll and the mission will be complete.

Mission Leader: Shy Eyes

Note: Sorry for giving you a mission during a test but this something that needs to be done, and this exam is the best place for it. Spiral

"Shy eyes? Who the hell is that?" Ino Said.

"Baka, it must be Hinata. If you used your head a little more maybe you could have been the leader." Sakura sarcastically said

"Spiral must be Naruto-sensei." Hinata said before reaching out to grab the scroll from Ino.

"Ok, but why does he want us to capture someone? I though every village in this exam was an ally to Konoha." Ino asked.

"That part I don't understand. But who knows what he's thinking half the time." Sakura said.

"Ano, they may be allies but that doesn't mean we trust them or don't act against them. That's why we're doing it in here, where people will get killed and no one will get suspicions. We should get going and not talk about this, you never know who is around." Hinata told. Lucky for them the only other person around was an ally hidden in Hinata's shadow. Not just any ally, but Naruto, or rather a Kage Bunshin of Naruto.

The two girls decided she was right and they left their spot to continue the test and mission. Hinata was leading with Ino on the right and Sakura on the left both a few feet behind her. After running for about twenty minutes Hinata spotted a team from Kusa then stopped on a branch.

"I've spotted a team from Kusa, they are directly ahead of us, and are about one minute away. Also they look like they just finished a fight. I can't tell whether or not they have scrolls but we might as wel... wait. The girl is doing something odd." Hinata said.

Hinata could see that the girl putting her hand on a tree and then chakra flow from the tree into the girl. It also seemed whatever part of the tree she touched was rotting.

"Ok, the girl has some sort of weird ability so I think we should take her. Sakura, you launch a bird and we will follow it." Hinata ordered.

Sakura just nodded then took in a large breath then held her arm in front of her. She then breathed out a hot white flame that compacted into a ball above her arm. Once she was done releasing the flame the ball started to morph into the shape of a bird, once it was done, you could see a Hawk made of white flames standing on her arm. This Jutsu was called **Honoo**** no ****Seimei** **(Flame****'****s**** Life: **temporary beings made of fire.). She then nodded towards the bird and it took off towards the Kusa Shinobi, with the girls not far behind it.

* * *

**With ****Kakashi's**** Team:**

Things have been going rather well for the guys; they had managed to nab the right scroll about 15 minutes into the exam. This is the reason they are sitting on the ground trying to decide what to do next. Shino wanted to head to the tower, Kiba wanted to take more scrolls, and Sasuke was getting annoyed at the person listing in on them. Of course the other two noticed as well but decided to wait until the person acted.

While waiting they decided to head for the tower, if they ran into anyone else on the way, they'd fight them. Once they got up to leave a large gust of wind flew towards them. Only thing the wind managed to hit was air as all three boys dodged it.

"Very impressive." Orochimaru said. He then noticed that they were spread pretty far apart from each other. He then pulled down the bottom lid of his eye and made eye contact with Sasuke to freeze him with killing intent. Once that was done he summoned two large snakes to take care of Kiba and Shino.

"What the fuck, who is this guy. He's got two different scents on him and he's really strong, but if he think this stupid snake is going beat me he must be stupid." Kiba yelled with the snake chasing him. He then ran all the way up a tree, and jumped even higher above it.

At the same time the snake chasing Shino managed to eat him, or rather a Bunshin made of flesh eating bugs, which were making quick work of the snake.

Once Kiba reached the max height of his jump, he did a few hand seals and performed **Jinjū****Konbi****Henge****Sōtōrō**. The snake which followed him was now below the two headed wolf and had its head destroyed by a claw of the beast.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk, whoever the Kusa Nin is, she should have known better to look an Uchiha in the eyes. The moment it happened Sasuke put him under a Genjutsu, nothing special, just a 'You see what you want to see' Genjutsu. They are the hardest type to detect, because to see what you think you should.

Unfortunately for Sasuke his opponent was Orochimaru, so it wouldn't take more than a few seconds for him to realize what happened. Fortunately for them a few seconds was all they needed for Shino to place a swarm of chakra eating bugs on him. During that time Sasuke and Shino jumped onto the back of Kiba and Akamaru who had split into two smaller one headed wolves.

Shino had a bad feeling so he reluctantly pulled out a scroll from his jacket, unrolled it, adding some chakra to a seal on it and tossed it to the floor. He and his team took off towards the tower. Seconds later thousands of kikai, spiders, centipedes, and various other bugs flew out of the scroll and dashed towards Orochimaru who just smirked.

* * *

**With Kusa ****Team**

Fujishro Hideaki was the pride of his family. They were a small family in Kusa and he was the only one of his siblings to ever become a Shinobi bring pride and honor to their poor family. He planned to pass this exam and someday become a Jounin. He had known his 2 teammates for years and even had a crush on Sora, the Kunoichi of their team, even though she was from a new up and coming clan.

That's why he will continue to fight, even with his right arm burned and useless, flames creeping up the side of his cloths. Even with the other male on his team dead and girl bound, and unable to move because of her chakra being cut off. He will still fight.

So with a kunai in his hand he ran towards the person closest to Sora, who happened to be Hinata. When he was close enough he trust the Kunai in her head with all strength, chakra and whatever else he had. The moment of triumph was overwritten by frustration when the girl turned into a puff of smoke. When he was hit with 4 kunai in the back from the person he wanted to target his fight was over.

Ino looked to the captured girl who was looking at them with as much hate an anger as a person could have. "What are you waiting for? You killed my teammates you might as well kill me as well!" Sora screamed at them.

"We're not going to kill you. We have been given a mission a mission while this exam takes place, and we're going to use you to complete the mission." Sakura said.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Sora asked.

"We don't know what he wants with a foreign shinobi but we're going to send you to him. We only picked you because I seen what you did with the tree." Hinata said to Sora.

"What!? Please just kill me. You're all girls as well, you know what will happen if I'm captured, especially you with the white eyes." Sora said pleading with the girls.

"What is she talking about?" asked Ino.

There was silence for a few seconds before Hinata spoke. "Captured Shinobi are often tortured for information, imprisoned, mistreated, and forced to give up information or die. For Kunoichi it's worse than that. It's a high chance they will be rapped either during torture and imprisonment. Ninja with bloodlines limit are guaranteed to be forced to have children or be experimented on. Most of the time they are assassinated by their home country before it happens. She has a bloodline limit unknown to Konoha" Hinata said.

While Ino knew of the dangers of being a Kunoichi but she never thought about Konoha doing such things, but now that's she thought about it: why wouldn't they. Being forced to have someone's children simply so they could have your bloodline in the family was not a life Ino would want or would force upon another person.

"Maybe we should find someone else. He's not looking for someone with a bloodline anyways." Ino said.

"Even if he didn't ask for one, if we have the chance to get one we should." Hinata said. She wrote something on a scroll blank, slipped it into a pocket on the girl then unrolled the mission scroll and applied chakra to the seal. Once the smoke cleared they could see a toad, one taller than them.

It looked around at them and then to the girl that was tied up. It tong shot out and wrapped around the girl and then pulled her into its moth, after that it was done so it disappeared. Hinata then gave the mission scroll to Sakura who burned it.

Hinata then jumped on a tree branch. "They had both scrolls we should hurry to the tower." She said.

"Hinata wasn't that a little too cruel? They were in no shape to fight us and you killed them so quickly." Ino said.

It was true that she killed the two guys quickly, the fight barely lasted 40 seconds, but she wasn't being cruel. After Sakura's flame bird hit Hideaki who guarded his face with his arm she hit the other boy in the back of the head with a lightning natured enhanced Juken strike that killed him instantly. During that time Sakura had caught and tied up the girl, Hinata then closed off a few important chakra points in her, after that the second boy attacked her. 'She didn't even do anything. Maybe I should suggest that they train with Anko for a while.' Hinata thought before leaving for the tower.

"Gah! What's wrong with her?" Ino said before jumping in the trees to follow her, with Sakura right behind her.

* * *

**With Orochimaru:**

Finally he was done killing all those stupid bugs! It had taken him about 5 minutes to do so as bugs continuously poured out so fast that for every 1000 he killed 5000 more took it place. He could only image how far Sasuke had gotten while riding on that damn dog, though it didn't matter he could still catch up to him if he didn't waist anymore time.

"**Doton** **Hebi**** no ****Atsuryoku**(Snake's Pressure)" A loud voice shouted out, one that he was familiar with. He then felt being constricted by a snake made of stone that quickly sprung from the ground. "When did you learn such a powerful Jutsu, Anko?"

"From a man far greater than you can ever hope to be." She made a laughing noise. "You know, maybe I should thank you for activating my cursed seal 2 years ago, because if you didn't I may never have gotten to know him. I may even have to thank you for giving me this seal, because if I didn't have it I probably wouldn't have survived when my own team tried to rape and kill me after that. But what I will thank you for is having the stupidity to come back to Konoha. **Honoo**** no ****Seimei**" She said before breathing out a large amount of white hot fire that came together and made a snake that shot towards Orochimaru. Once it hit him he and his immediate surroundings were burned into nothingness not even ash survived.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "An impressive display Anko, and if you hadn't talked so much it might have worked." He could see her getting angry and decided to keep at it. "I would like to meet this man you're so fond of." He said.

Anko smirked a bit then reached and pulled an odd kunai from her pouch. "If you want to meet him so badly them I guess I can call him here for you." She said before throwing the Kunai at Orochimaru. When he caught the Kunai he was surprised with a Rasengan to the stomach, sending him flying.

Not bothering to see where Orochimaru landed Naruto turned towards Anko and started speaking. "Anko, that was just a mud clone, he's long gone from here. Follow me to the tower. I'll have some clones searching for him as well." He then made the cross shaped hand seal and 500 copies of him appeared and scattered around the forest.

* * *

**At Tower:**

Despite leaving after everyone Naruto and Anko were the first one's at the tower and even though his team wasn't first they were only 5 minutes behind the Suna team but 3 minutes ahead of Kakashi's team. 'They would have definitely made it here first if not for the mission and or Ino asking questions. Everything Hinata did was the correct decision for a Shinobi. It seems Ino and Sakura still cannot kill unless they have too. They know they are stronger than most Gennin and they hold back because of that. That's not how you become a great Shinobi, that's how you die needlessly. I'm going to fix that soon.' He though.

* * *

**End of Second Test** (AN: Some fights are cannon and will be marked as so because I don't want to rewrite things you have already seen, and probably read a million times before. Some are too one sided for more than a brief explanation.) 

After all of the teams arrived in the tower they were told they would be having a preliminary round because too many people passed. They moaned and complained but in the end they had to choice but to fight.

The first fight was between Sasuke and a guy named Yoroi who could drain chakra with a touch, too bad for him he was beating in less than 20 seconds by the Uchiha.

The second fight was between a guy named Yusuke (Shikamaru and Chouji's teammate) and Rock Lee, this fight was also over in less than 20 seconds.

The 3rd fight was between Shino and Zaku. (Same as Cannon: except he didn't pretend to have a useless arm.)

When Ino was called to fight Temari in the fourth round Naruto had to give her a little advice. "It's fine to hold back because you don't want to show off your skill but… if you hold back because you're afraid of hurting someone you will be the one who dies." Naruto whispered in her ear.

When the match started Ino threw five shuriken and kunai at Temari, they were all knocked away by her fan. Ino quickly came up with a plan and proceeded to carry it out. She threw more shuriken in an attempt to have them hit Temari from the sides. They were of course knocked away as well.

"It's useless you know. Give up while you still can." Temari said.

"Useless? I could beat you at any moment now. You're the one that should be giving up." Ino said.

Temari shook her head and then said "Well I was going to play around with you but you've gotten on my nerves. Kunoichi like you who worry more about their hair than skills piss me off anyways." She swung her fan and released a strong wind that hit Ino. When the wind hit her she burst into leaves. She then closed her fan and swung it upward and hit Ino, who was descending towards her with a kunai, in the stomach. Again Ino burst Ino leaves, this time she appeared below Temari and sweep kicked the Sand ninja off her feet before jumping back to where she first was.

When Temari was getting off the ground she didn't she Ino doing hand seals. In fact when she was off the floor all she could see was the many leaves that sprang from the floor and cut her before she fell right back down.

"Winner, Ino." The examiner said. The medics rushed to help the girl before she bled to death. Konoha shuriken did not make deep cuts, one of its weaknesses.

Ino ran back up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "How did I do sensei?"

"Hm, only Jutsu you displayed was Kawarimi and Konoha Shuriken, you also figured out if you threw those leaves from a distance they would be knocked away, so you used Kawarimi to spread them right below her. You did great." Naruto said.

The Fifth round was Dosu vs Tenten. This match was quick but both fighters came out injured. Duso managed to hit Tenten with his melody arm but not before she hit him with 3 kunai. While his leg was hurt, she couldn't move. She forfeited, knowing she couldn't fight any longer.

6th match Shikamaru vs. Kin (Cannon)

The seventh match was Kankuro vs Tsurugi (Cannon)

For the 8th match, Gaara vs. Sakura. Naruto had some advice to give her as well. "I know you want to hold back your powerful Jutsu for the finals but you don't have that option now. I've seen him fight in the forest and if you don't give everything you got, you'll die. You also have a time limit, we're in a building with other people watching this fight so I'll have to protect it, thus limiting you oxygen supply." She nodded nervously at him, though she was more afraid of using the Jutsu than facing Gaara.

Before the match started Naruto created 4 clones, they each went to a corner of the room and erected a barrier over the arena. "This room is really small so this is to keep the spectators safe." He said to the people who were wondering what he was doing.

When the match started she used **Katon****Goukakyuu**** no Jutsu** and spit a large ball of fire at Gaara who made no move. When the fire hit Gaara and dissipated and there was no damage she knew Naruto was right. 'It's time for me to use the big stuff.' After a few hand seals she breathed in more air than her lungs should be able to hold and performed Katon: Karyuu Endan. Some of the people in the stands were surprised she could do such a Jutsu, considering its level and the amount of chakra it took to perform. She blew a stream of the hot flames at the sand for about 30 seconds before a tendril of sand burst from the ground below her and forced her to dodge it.

Gaara was pissed, his skin hurt, all of it. Even when surrounded by a sphere of sand the heat got to him and burned him a little. If it was not for his armor of sand it would have been far worse.

Sakura was getting worried, if Karyuu Edan didn't turn him into ash she only had one Jutsu that could hope to defeat Gaara, and she had to do it quick because she was not fast enough to continuously dodge the sand being shot at her. Another problem was because the oxygen level was at about 50 it was getting hard to breath and if she does this Jutsu it would only be active for 3-5 seconds. When she saw the giant wave of sand she knew she had no hope of dodging so she activated the seals that were on her exposed skin and clothes. An instant later her hair looked as if it was on fire, her clothes were on fire, and her skin looked to be glowing red.

Sakura then ran towards the wall of sand and when she reached it she was able to run right through it because all the sand that touched her melted. She pulled her fist back and swung at Gaara. The sand that protects him flew in between them but it met the same fate as the other sand. Unfortunately for Sakura when she got past the sand guard her Jutsu ended due to lack oxygen. Gaara didn't know why she stopped with the Jutsu and he really didn't care, using the opportunity given to him he sent more sand at her. Fortunately for the girl Naruto had canceled the barrier and grabbed Sakura before the sand hit her. "She forfeits." Naruto said before jumping to the balcony with Sakura.

"I could have won if I had more time." Sakura said.

"Hm, making excuses, you lost and that's it." Sasuke said.

"What's your excuse for having your Sharingan active? Just who's Jutsu are you _attempting_ to copy, huh Uchiha? If you want a Jutsu so bad copy this." Naruto said before doing hand seals and Sasuke was mirroring him. Before the last two were completed a second Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I didn't know you were suicidal." Naruto said. At Sasuke's questioning look Naruto pointed to the clone that was doing the seals, it started to die then pop out of existence. "Be careful when you are coping Jutsu you know nothing about, you might _accidentally_ kill yourself." Naruto said.

Now Sasuke was mad, he thought Naruto was actually going to teach him a Jutsu (actually he did teach him a Jutsu, just one intended for suicide.) but he just embarrass him in front of everyone and almost made him kill himself so he attempted to punch Naruto in the face only to realize 'I didn't reach him? That's impossible he was right in front of me, he never moved and I didn't take my eyes off of him!' Sasuke thought.

"Another Sharingan lesson, your eyes does not magically detect and cancel any illusion, the best way to put a Genjutsu on an Uchiha is to touch him and inject chakra for the illusion directly." Naruto said. Sasuke was about to try to attack him again, but before he could do so Kakashi stopped him. Naruto then went and continued talking to Sakura.

The next fight was between Kiba and Neji. It was not due to a lack of power or skills that Kiba lost quickly. It was merely a lack of information, attacking a Hyuuga with Taijutsu was not a wise decision. After charging at Neji with the intent of knocking him out quickly, Kiba was hit with a few Juken strikes that made him unable to stand. 'I'm going to get a rematch soon.' Kiba thought.

The Final fight was Hinata vs. Chouji. The Akimichi saw what Neji did to Kiba so he quickly went into **Nikudan****Sensha** (Meat Tank) and tried to run Hinata over. It was pretty easy for her to dodge the attacks and after a while he got stuck in the wall. Seeing that he was stuck Hinata hit him with a palm strike, winning the match.

Now that the matches were over they were told that the final round would be in one month. They then pulled numbers out of a box so that they could determine who would fit whom in the final matches. The matches were:

Hinata VS Neji

Sasuke VS Gaara

Kankuro VS Shino

Ino VS Shikamaru

Dosu VS Lee

* * *

**Naruto's House:**

The preliminary had been over for about two hours, the girls were at Naruto's house discussing their opponents, well Ino and Hinata's opponents anyways. He could see that Sakura was a little depressed about her loss. "Sakura don't worry about it too much, you be a Chunin in no time." Naruto said. He would have told her most Chunin were promoted by other means but that could have hurt the other two girl's performance.

"Sensei, when are you going to start the training for the finals?" Ino asked.

"Huh? I'm not training you three anymore." He said before he left, he had more Jutsu to create.


	13. Choice of Pain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Been a while but I promise not to take this long again. Because of **lord of the land of fire** update speed makes me feel like a super slacker I'm going to drastically reduce the time it takes for an update. It's also because I try to rotate between 3 stories (and planning two, I just can't keep them out of my damn head. I actually got like 30 plots but only 2 worked out enough that could actually be a story) but I'm going to do something different from now on. It's going to be two more chapters before the time skip and I think it will be cool to have some mini flash back chapters before skip (to Show key points like Naruto becoming a ninja, Chunin, Jounin, mother's death, stuff like that. Smaller chapters but a decent size.). The moment I submit this I'm going to start on the next chapter or watch anime, I've got little willpower.

**Narutomaniac:** Sasuke is going to be strong in this story but not some ultra Uchiha, hell Shino will be the stronger teammate of the two regardless of whatever power up Sasuke gets.

**hope master:** I'm hopeless when it comes to spelling because I hate English. I usually end of spelling words how I would pronounce them.

**esparza3368:** yeah most stories you either get a saint Naruto or a random murderer. My Naruto goes by the ends justify the means.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 13: Choice of Pain

Naruto almost made it to his scroll room but Ino grabbed his arm before he could, she wanted answers. "What do you mean you're not going to train us anymore? The finals are in one month and you're supposed to train us for it." The blonde haired girl said.

"What exactly should I train you in? You want me to teach you Ninjutsu? How would more Jutsu help you, especially when you haven't perfected the ones you have? You want a different style of Taijutsu? You know the one that's best suited for you. We don't have enough time for any useful Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, or anything else. If you can't train yourselves at this point you have no right to want to become a Chunin. Besides it seems like two of you still have the wrong idea about what ninja do." The Jounin said.

Naruto was probably right, what would more Jutsu do right now. Ino knew she still had things she already knew that could use some work. Her father was even asking when she would take time to lean some of the Yamanaka Jutsu.

"What do you mean we have the wrong idea about ninja?" Ino asked.

"In the forest Ino, why did you suggest finding a new target when you had one already? Sakura, you could have easily burned that boy's entire body but you toned down the Jutsu so it only burned his arm. You were afraid to kill him so you went easy on him giving him a chance to counter attack or escape." He said.

The two girls were shocked a bit, how did he know what happened in the forest? Only way for him to know was if someone told them, or so they thought. If someone told him it had to be Hinata, or maybe even the girl they captured. Speaking of her…

"Naruto, what's going to happen to the girl we caught?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much for now, we just want to know about the training methods of other villages. Though in the future who knows, you girl sure caught someone interesting." He said. While he would like to hurry and 'integrate' her bloodline into the village, Sandaime would never OK it so Naruto's 'group' would have to keep her tucked away nicely until he was in charge. While thinking of the future Naruto remember something that needed to be addressed. "Hinata, I think now would be the best time to announce it." Naruto told.

Hinata's eyes opened as wide as she could get them, she wanted to tell Ino after the exams, when they would be already married. Well, when she decided to wait she didn't know it would take over a month to complete but hey, after them exams is what she said so after is what she planned. Leave it to Naruto to create such an awkward moment. Well here goes nothing…

"Sandaime-sama and my father are forcing Naruto and me to be married within the next 3 weeks." She said.

"WHAT!?" Sakura and Ino screamed at the same time. "Why does he have to marry you? Not that I want to get married but why would they tell you to marry him and not his girlfriend?" Ino said.

"It was my father's idea. Besides, I'm his girlfriend as well." Hinata said defensively. Naruto wanted to leave the room at that moment. Did she really have to say that last part? Naruto wasn't the best when it came to the social aspects of life but he knew saying that would cause trouble.

Ino on the other had gone from surprised, to confused, to sad, and then finally to anger. She turned back to Naruto and saw him looking elsewhere as if he didn't want to look at her. She then raised her hand and brought it back as far as she could so she could slap him hard. Before her hand could reach his face Hinata and ran and grabbed it. Ino looked Hinata in the eyes with no small amount of anger. "Let go of me you bitch! You were supposed to be my teammate but you go around messing with my boyfriend." Ino said.

"I know what we did isn't right but what you were doing isn't right either." Hinata said after releasing her arm.

"What I'm doing? What the hell am I doing that's wrong?" A complete confused Ino asked.

"The reason you asked Naruto to go out with you. You only asked him out because you knew he was going to be Hokage, before that you only cared about the Uchiha." Hinata said while still holding the girls wrist.

"Is that what you think? You think I'm the type of person who goes out with someone because who he is? You've been doing who know what with someone else's boyfriend and even managed to get your fucked up family force you two to marry. On top of all that you try make me look bad? If this how my 'teammate' and 'sensei' act then I don't want to be on this team." At this point you could see tears running down her face. Ino then left his house slamming the door after saying that. Sakura ran out the door after her, she was angry with Naruto and Hinata as well but not nearly as much as Ino.

"Don't worry about too much Hinata. While that was not the best way to do it and it turned out worse than I hoped it would, it had to be done. Though I have to tell you were wrong about Ino, she told me that Sakura thought that was the reason she asked me out. It had nothing to do with my announcement of being the next Hokage, but the fact that she felt that if she waited she would lose the chance to you. Though she told me that about two weeks after me and you started our… affair." Naruto said.

Hinata felt bad for what she said now. She has assumed something and it had been wrong, now one of her teammates wants nothing to do with her or Naruto. While Hinata had never truly been friends with Sakura and Ino, they were at least friendly to each other and now she couldn't count on that anymore. She had not thought too much about how Ino would react to news, she was still thinking about it affected her own self. Ino said she didn't want to be part of the team anymore but Hinata wonder was she even allowed to quit the team.

Naruto could see Hinata standing there looking sad so he took her hand and led her to the sofa where they both sat down. "I said don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." He said softly. She nodded to him and leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day Naruto went to see Sandaime to let him know of a 'mission' he planned to give his students. Before he could say anything to the old man he was informed a murder that took place the night before. Gekko Hayate, the proctor from the exams wall killed. Naruto didn't personally know the man but it was never good to hear about an ally dying. What worried him most was that someone would kill a shinobi in their own village. You don't do things like that unless you have no choice or just plain stupid.

The Hokage told him that he suspects that Orochimaru is up to something. Naruto told him he will be on the lookout for anything suspicious and would let him know if he found anything. He then informed Sandaime of what he had planned for his students. The old man didn't like but let Naruto go ahead with his plans anyways.

* * *

Ino didn't feel like getting out of the bed today because of how shitty yesterday was for her. It started off pretty good with her match is the preliminaries of the exam but after than it was nothing but downhill. She always suspected something might happen between Naruto and Hinata considering they live together, but them being married was not even something she considered possible. Then again Hinata did say it was her family that was forcing them to do so. She couldn't even imagine her own father forcing her to marry someone, forcing someone to stay away from her would be more likely. He didn't seem to mind the idea of her dating Naruto though so he wasn't as overprotective her she suspected he would be. Maybe it was because she was too young to be in a serious relationship or because Naruto is who he is.

She said she didn't want to be on their team anymore but she knew it was Naruto who had the final decision on things like that. She also knew that her best chance to become truly strong was to stay on his team. Sure she could probably become a Jounin on someone else's team but she knew that by Naruto's thought just being a Jounin wasn't enough. His idea of strong started at people like Hatake Kakashi, the Sannin, and the Kages. Did she really want to give up her best chance of becoming someone who could be included on a list like that because of what happened yesterday? She could already imagine what people would say in the future. "You gave your chance to be taught by the Hokage because he married another woman? That's just plain stupid."

'Besides it's not like I'm in love with sensei, but I did like him. I never could tell if he actually liked me or not, probably not though, he probably doesn't even like Hinata." She then wondered why he would even allow the Hyuuga to do something like that. He didn't seem to care about what they did before, so why would he let them do what they want now. Then she remembered that Sandaime was part of it.

"AHHH WHATEVER" she yelled. Right then there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." When the door opened it was Sakura. "Ino, sensei said we have to be at his house in 1 hour for a meeting and to be in full gear." The pink haired girl said.

"What? No way am I going over there right now." Ino said.

Sakura then took out one of Naruto's Hiraishin kunai and said. "Sensei said it's not an option and if you don't come own your own that come and get you himself. Really Ino he seemed pretty serious about whatever he wants us to do."

"Ok, whatever, I'll go! I really didn't want to see those two today though." Ino said before getting up and getting ready.

* * *

Once they were all gathered at his house Naruto wasted no time inspected their gear. Once he was sure they had all of their weapons, scrolls, and amour he walked outside of his house and told them to follow him.

"Where are we going? Are you going to train us now?" Sakura asked, hopeful that he would train them.

"Training you? No that's not what I'm about to do. I'm going to teach you something you don't know, something that all shinobi should know. You'll find out what it is soon, so just follow me." Naruto said.

When they reached their destination, a wooden house, outside of Konoha, in the middle of the forest, they were more confused than ever as to what they would be doing. When they went inside they noticed there were people already inside the house. Four people to be exact, all women, and from the look of their clothes they were Medic Nins.

"Girls, these ladies are some of the best Medic Nins in Konoha, they can have you from critical condition to battle ready in less than 6 hours. They will be assisting you by doing what they do best. This house will serve as your base and safe zone and the area of operation will be 4 square mile with this place being the center." Naruto said.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Why do we need Medic Nins here? What do we need a base for what, and what operation?" Ino asked what all 3 of the girls were thinking.

"Ah, the barrier is up. Oh, I didn't explain what exactly I brought you here for? I guess it's I'll tell you now. Even though I didn't want to I still ended up treating you 3 like girls. No matter how many Jutsu you know, no matter how many weapons you have, no matter have much chakra you have it won't matter if treat the life of a shinobi like a game. So for the next two weeks you will be lean how scary, how dangerous, how painful, and how hard it is to be a shinobi. From now until the end of this exercise I am no longer your sensei, I'm not your fiancé, boyfriend, or friend. I'm your enemy and I will think of you girls like an enemy so you better come at me with the right mindset. The medics will tell you the rest of the rules, see you later." Naruto said then disappeared.

"Hello, my Name is Aoi. The rules for the first round are simple, Naruto-sama has a pendant around his neck and you 3 must take it from him. If he is left alone for 3 hours he will come and attack you so you won't try and waist time. If one of you is hurt, we will be there to heal you on the spot unless it's required for us to bring you back here. At least one member of our team will be following each one of you the entire time you're out there, so don't worry about us not making it in time. I will be with Hinata-san, Shiroi will be with Ino-san, and Akai will be with Sakura-san. Kiiro will be with Naruto-sama." It was easy for the girls to notice that the medics were using fake names, blue, white, red, and yellow. Their code names were based on the person they were following.

"Oh, two more things I need to tell you. For the first 4 days Hinata-san will be the team leader. Next is Sakura-san, then Ino-san. Also the person who actually takes the pendant from Naruto-sama will receive a prize, a promotion to Special Jounin after the exams are over." Aoi told them.

Aoi had to suppress a smirk at how well Naruto's plan was working. Dangle a nice prize over their heads and they won't protest. She also knew Naruto had no plans to let them get the pendant as well, but if they did get it they deserved the promotion.

"Well girls I suggest you get started." Aoi said. The three nodded and left the house with the medics right behind them.

* * *

It had been about an hour since he left the girls and Naruto knew they would find him soon. He really hoped they understood that they would have to give it their all. Any less than coming at him with the intent to kill would be unacceptable. 'They're almost here. I guess the first lesson is pain, mental and physical so I will be to show them that I was serious.'

About a minute later Ino jumped towards him with her arm extended in an attempt to punch him. Seeing this Naruto was disappointed. She has a sword and other weapons yet she's trying to hit him with her fist. Naruto ducted under the punch and then moved forward a bit, once he was in the perfect position he kneed Ino in the stomach, hard, enough so that a bit of blood came from her mouth and she passed out.

Sakura who was in a tree paused in a middle of making hand seals for a Jutsu. She was in shock from seeing Naruto hit Ino that hard. In training he never was too rough on them. Naruto noticed Sakura's pause was again disappointed. When a teammate is hit you don't stop in shock you try harder to save them. He threw a kunai at her, she easily dodged but he never planned on hitting her with it. While she was distracted with his Kunai he jumped on the tree branch she was on swept her legs from under her. She hit the ground before she even realized what was happening. What she did realize was that she was screaming because her wrist hurt like hell. It was probably broken or at least fractured.

Sakura's scream had woken Ino, but she wished it hadn't because she was in a world of pain. She knew Sakura was probably worse off than she was if the cry and clutching of her wrist was anything to go by. She could see Hinata attacking Naruto with Juken but he seemed to be dodging with minimal effort.

Naruto had been dodging Hinata's attack for the past minute and saw everything he needed to know. Though he already knew what Hinata would mess up on. "Hinata, stop." He said, and stop she did. That was he mistake, because as soon as she stopped he warped behind her and put a kunai to her neck.

"Why did you stop attacking Hinata?" He asked.

"W-What do you mean, you told me to stop." She replied.

"I thought I told you that until the end of this I'm your enemy! You don't stop attacking an enemy because they told you so. Also, you are responsible for this horrible excuse of an assault, next time you 3 better come prepared for a real fight because if you come at me half assed again you'll just get hurt." He said before kissing Hinata on the cheek and leaving the area and a blushing Hinata. Hinata already he pain, both types so he was going see how she handled her team rejecting her.

As soon as he left the medics came out and went over to Sakura and Ino to check and heal their injuries. Hinata went over to them to see if they were alright, that turned out to be a bad idea. "Oh, were completely fine, I only passed out from a knee to the stomach and Sakura only suffered a mere broken wrist. You on the other hand should hurry and see your medic because I can only imagine the pain your cheek must be in. Ino said with so much sarcasm that even the trees recognized it.

An hour later the girls were back to 100 and looking for Naruto again. This time it ended with Sakura having a black eye, Ino with a kunai stuck in her right shoulder, and a trapped in mud but unharmed Hinata.

The entire four days of Hinata's leadership went that way. Sakura's list of injuries included 6 kunai wounds, 2 broken ribs, 3 broken fingers, countless bruises, and a concussion. Ino's injuries were 15 Kunai wounds, 1 broken arm, 2 missing teeth (which she almost had a heart attack about until the medics told her they could grow them back easily), as many bruises as Sakura, and a burn on her right leg. Hinata was merely dirty, though less than the other two and they were extremely angry that they gotten the shit beat out of them yet she hasn't been hurt.

At the end of Hinata's turn at leader they were given a 1 day break with which they spent the first 15 hours of sleep since they only had about 7 hours worth of sleep since the start.

Hinata was the last one to wake up and when she did all she could think about was how the next 4 days would be now that she wasn't the leader. She would describe her time as the leader as pure hell. After the first 3 assaults Sakura and Ino realized Naruto wasn't going hurt Hinata at all just tying her up or something so she would be out of the fight. They didn't want anything to do with her then, the whole marriage thing before wasn't helping the situation either. They constantly got mad at her because Naruto would not hurt her.

Sometimes they wouldn't listen to her plans and went off on their own, and that's when they really got hurt. After the first day they stopped holding back completely was trying their best to actually hit Naruto with anything they could. So far they had yet to actually land a hit on him and he wasn't even using many Jutsu.

Hinata got out of her sleeping bag she was sleeping in since the house was only that, a house, no furniture, no plumbing or anything like it was just built before they got there. What she didn't know was that it WAS built the day before the got there by Tenzo. She then sat up against the wall and activated her Byakugan to see where the others were. 'They're talking to the medics. I wonder why the medics are using fake names anyways. They told us that this was training for them, I wonder if they are ANBU.' She though.

She noticed she was hungry so she took a ration bar from her pouch and ate the bland tasting thing. Ration bars, soldier pill, and water were the only things they would have until they went home. Too many things were happening too quickly for Hinata, being branded, banished, a bride, beaten, and then a battle? While she wasn't being physically beaten she was mentally. Before graduating from the academy she had no friends, after becoming a ninja she thought she gained two. One turned into a rival and now she thought she could safely say she back to zero friends.

She didn't think of Naruto as a friend considering there 'relationship'. Everything she knew about marriage was based off the example that was her parents. Both of them are Hyuuga, and her mother was picked by Hiashi to be his wife. She loved her mother but ever since she moved in with Naruto even that has begin to fade. Would she have to be the type of person who sends her own daughter off with a stranger for the village, just because Naruto said so? Her mother was completely obedient towards Hiashi, but so are all Hyuuga. Would she have to be obedient to Naruto? No, she knew she didn't have too. From all the things she learned about him the thing that stood out most was that his family was the number 1 priority, everything else second. He wouldn't expect her to do anything he says. 'Even if I don't have to it will probably be that way anyway.'

In another room Ino and Sakura who had gotten up about an hour before Hinata were talking to the medics about random things. They were pretty much just trying to get to know one another, although the medics were not giving away information about themselves.

An hour later Hinata came into the room but still choose not to talk unless she was asked a question. For hours they sat there talking and getting supplies ready until it was almost time to start again. When they left the building the medics wished them luck and the girl were preparing for the more of what happened before, too bad for them Naruto decide to change the program, it was time for fear.

When the girl caught up to where Naruto was he started talking rather than fighting like he did before. "What I'm about to do may cause you to fear me, you may even hate me. That's fine because I really don't care about how you feel about me. My job is to turn you three girls into ninja who can take care of things outside of Konoha while I take care of the things inside, not to be your friend."

The next thing the felt was wind, then heat. Fist his eyes changed, then the marks on his face thickened, his nails changed into claws and his hair went wild. Even though those changes were a lot they were nothing compared to the chakra. The red chakra that was swirling around him was more than the girls ever thought possible. It was hot, heavy, and had evil feel to it.

"Last time you chased me around, but this time it's me who's going to be doing the chasing. Even if you give up I won't stop fighting. No amount of begging or crying will get you out of this because no enemy will stop because of that." Naruto told them.

With having said everything he needed to Naruto took a swipe at the air causing a large amount of wind and chakra hit them and knocked them all back. Hinata didn't know whether to be happy or sad that Naruto hit her but at this moment she realized Naruto wasn't attacking her so they would be mad at her.

Once the girls got up off the ground they did the only thing a sane person would do in such a situation, run like hell. 'Just as planned.' Naruto thought before chasing after them. Even though he could have easily caught up to them he stayed right on their heels. When they begin to slow down he would roar or hit them with a blast of chakra. Soldier pills allowed for ninja to stay active for 3 days and he wasn't going to leave them alone until they absolutely couldn't run any further. Well he would back off every once in a while so they could get a bit of rest, and with the seals on his body maintaining this level of Kyuubi's chakra would have him going for as long as he needed.

It took a total of 2 days for them to pass out, he was surprised that it took that long, but the girls had enough chakra stored up that they could use it to make running and dodging far easier than it would be without it. During those two days Naruto stuck with chasing them and rarely attacking them so they didn't get hurt much. The Kyuubi's chakra naturally caused fear and the bloodlust he was adding to it killed off all the bravery the girl did have, even the medics had to force themselves not to run away.

He would have to tell Ino and Sakura about the Kyuubi, as Hinata already knew, but he could do that after the exam. He was out of site of the girls be he knew they were awake so he decided to step it up a bit. Gathering more of Kyuubi's chakra than he did before, it started to wrap around him and bubble until it formed into the shape of a fox around him with 1 tail behind him. Once he was done he took off in the direction his students were in.

The girls felt the chakra way before Naruto ever made it to them and being as smart as they were, they ran away before he got to them. It didn't help much as Naruto quickly caught up to and sped past them. Before they could react he let out roar that would have, if Naruto intended it to hit them, knocked them off their feet. He wasn't too sure about hitting the girl while in this state because he didn't know if they could handle it or not. He was only doing this part of the exercise so the girls knew the power of a Jinchuuriki. He planned to have them help him stop that group 

Jiraiya told him about. Having them come across someone with overwhelming power while never having experiencing it before hand could be disastrous.

"That's enough of this." Naruto said before he stopped using Kyuubi's chakra. 'It seems no matter how strong I am or how good I can control it that chakra makes me want to hurt something.' He thought. "You girls can do whatever you want until the 3rd exercise starts." Of course they chose to rest.

When the 3rd exercise started the girl loved it. During the first two they couldn't get one hit on Naruto so destroying all of the attacking clones was a good stress reliever for them. Naruto was sending out squads of 12 clones to attack the girls and they would destroy them as fast as they could. They performed better with his than the other two, possible because they had more rest, probably because the clones were all but jumping in from of their attacks. At the end of the exercise Ino and Sakura bolted for home, they both planned a long shower/bath and sleep for who knows how long.

When Naruto and Hinata got home they found two people in their house waiting for them. One was a white haired man who was staring at the chest of the purple haired woman, Jiraiya and Anko. The woman didn't care about Jiraiya's staring at her, if she did she wouldn't be wearing a fishnet shirt.

"What brings you two here, and Jiraiya stop that." Naruto said. Even if Anko didn't care he did. Not because he didn't like perverts, it was more because Jiraiya would never pay attention to Naruto while looking at her.

"I'm going to be sticking around for a while because of _certain_ _things_." Jiraiya said. He was referring to Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

"So you're going to stick around until they are all dealt with, that will be a big help." The blond joining said.

"Well, I will be homeless for about month. I have been for a week, so I've been using your sofa as a bed." She could see the questioning looks as on Naruto and Hinata's face as to why she was homeless so she decided to answer. "My apartment door was rigged with an explosion note, almost didn't make it." She told.

"Know who did it? That is clearly treason and I can have ANBU take them in ASAP." Naruto said. Sadly Anko shook her head no as she had no idea who did it. It was most likely family or friends of one of the guys she killed, but that was just circumstantial evidence at best. The reason it would take her so long to find another place was because no one would want to rent a place to someone when it was possible it could be bombed.

"Well OK, you can stay here if you want. In fact you can move in here permanently if you want. You can move into the room into the room Hinata is using now. Hinata you will be moving into my room so you can move your stuff later." Naruto said.

Anko was shocked, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, and Hinata blushed. "Naruto, don't you think it's a little early to be asking the girl to share a room with you?" Jiraiya asked because he was also a little confused. Naruto did tell him about the girl moving in with him but that was months ago. Were they going out now?

"It's only a week before we're married so it will be fine." Naruto said. He had to hold back from laughing when he seen Jiraiya's face. The man's jaw was almost on the floor and his eyes were almost out of their sockets. "If you're wondering it's was your sensei's order." The moment after Naruto said that Jiraiya was gone in a puff of smoke.


	14. Choice of Fate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Ha! No 3 month wait this time! I'm even going to start of the next chapter today-marrow.

More importantly though I would love some feedback on a few things. What you hate about this story most. What you love. Favorite characters(non-Naruto)? How can I make it better? Will more people read/review if I update faster? That and whatever else you want to tell me please do.

Also a few people are wondering about the parings, don't count Ino out, because she is far from out. Anko… ehh actually for everyone else I was thinking about odd parings, ones no one would probably see coming miles away what do you think?

Last but not least do you want a few mini flashback chapters in between the time skip (I'm thinking 3, graduation, a important moment with his mother, and her death.)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 14: Choice of Fate

"That's the stupidest shit I ever hear in my life! You think that little seal will keep him in Konoha? My god sensei I have no doubt that you're too old for this now. If I know Naruto, and believe me I know him better than you do, that seal was gone the day he found out about it. Besides it's complete unlikely that Naruto would leave Konoha considering everything he has setup already. As for Hiashi, I hope his youngest daughter can actually lead the clan because I doubt the man will live to see another month. The worst of all is he's is far too young to be married!" Jiraiya said, ending his rant to his sensei.

"Jiraiya while I doubt Naruto will not give his future children to the Hyuuga I doubt Naruto would actually kill a Konoha citizen. He's a little aggressive but I doubt he would that would jeopardize his position as my successor. I know what I'm doing is not the best way to go about this but it's what needs to be done." Sandaime said.

"Sensei, please don't tell you don't know. After Kushina died Naruto turned into a different person. If you think he wouldn't kill someone from Konoha you're years too late. Hiashi is as good as dead and it won't matter if you don't name him as the Godaime, he would just take the title. Do you really think clans like the Aburame, Inuzuka, and the smaller families would not support the person who keeps their arsenal of Jutsu fresh? The boy has about a third of the Shinobi of Konoha under his influence. He's teaching the Yamanaka heir so you might as well count them in as well. He'll probably offer the Hyuuga something, and the last Uchiha doesn't have much say in anything. Just admit it, you messed up this time." Jiraiya said. He left out a 

few people Naruto have under his influence because he didn't want Sandaime to know about some of the shady ones.

* * *

Naruto went straight to sleep when they got into bed but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. So here she was with her eye wide open with no hope of sleep, lying in bed next to her soon to be husband. Logically she didn't have any reason to be nervous. They were going to be sleeping in the same bed for the rest of their lives so what's the problem. She was also a little disappointed. They were sleeping in the same bed so she expected him to do _something_, kiss her, touch her, hell even being nervous like herself would have been better than just acting like she wasn't there. 'Maybe he doesn't like-'"EPP" her heart was beating twice as fast now, Naruto rolled over and is now his head was lying on top of her. Hinata would defiantly get her sleep now because she passed out.

Naruto on the other hand… 'Like hell I could sleep like this!' He decided to roll over onto Hinata because he knew she would pass out. Soon he performed a Jutsu that made him sleep as well.

* * *

Two weeks later Hyuuga Hinata, sorry that would be Uzumaki Hinata now, finds herself in the middle of a stadium waiting for the third round of the Chunin exams to begin. She could see her sensei, correction, her husband in the stand with Sakura as she was knocked out of the exams. She thought back to their wedding, well not wedding more like signing of paper because there was no ceremony. She had no family or friends to come to a wedding anyway. Naruto told her they would have one in a few years after he becomes Hokage and the whole village will be required to attend or be fined. She had to talk him out of the fining part but she had a feeling he serious about making everyone come, because of her. They had yet to consummate their marriage because Jiraiya made them promise to wait a few years.

"Everyone but Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Hinata please leave the arena." The referee, Genma Shiranui instructed, and leave they did. Now only the two Gennin and Jounin were on the arena floor.

"Hinata, you should give up" Neji said.

"Why would I do that Neji, the match has yet to even start. I see no reason for me to quit right now." Hinata said.

"That just shows that my eyes are better than yours. You're such a failure that you were made a branch member and then exiled from the house, that's the first time that has ever happened to the clan heir. You didn't even bring all of your gear here with you today." He was talking about her gloves, she wasn't wearing them. "How could a loser such as you hope to-" He was cut off by Hinata.

"Neji, for you own sake you should stop. Naruto told me he won't tolerate even verbal abuse from others. It would be unwise of you to get on his bad side so be quite and fight." She said.

She then held out her palm towards Neji and a sphere appeared from a storage seal on her wrist. She then shot the sphere towards Neji. He easily dodged it but another one from her other palm flew at him. He ducked under than one and ran towards Hinata. Once he was close enough he tried to land a Juken palm strike on her but she blocked it with her forearm, and the moment his wrist hit her arm he pulled it back in pain.

"The reason I don't wear those gloves is because I don't need them anymore. They did nothing but convert my chakra into the lightning element, I can do that on my own now." While he was holding his arm she shot two more spheres at him. They both bounced harmlessly off his Kaiten.

She smiled to herself, if her father wasn't so stubborn the Hyuuga could have had these Jutsu. When he stopped the Kaiten she then had them circle him using chakra string to force him to use Kaiten again, and he did, falling right into her trap.

The moment his rotation started she used **Kage Soushi (**Shadow Creation) to make four iron rods around him. Then she quickly made four shadow clones which grabbed hold of a rod each. When Neji stopped the Kaiten there was a flash of blue and then he crumpled to the floor. A bolt of electricity from each rod hit him causing him to lose conciseness. It wasn't enough to cause permanent damage but he would be out for a while.

"Sensei what was that Jutsu she used? I never saw it before. " Sakura asked. Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, and the other Gennin who didn't make it to the finals were waiting for an answer from the Jounin.

"It's an incomplete Jutsu she's making. To make a Jutsu you first have to figure out what you want it to do. Then you produce the desired effect, after that you refine it. Once it's refined you perfect using it. It has no name now and I'm sure that when it's completed you won't even recognize it. As to what happened, basically was once he stopped his rotation he was hit with a few strong bolts of lightning." He told.

Elsewhere in the stands Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi were surprised by two things. The first was the fact that a branch member knew Kaiten which was a move reserved for the main family. The second and most shocking was the ease at which Hinata beat Neji. The match hadn't even been started a minute ago and Hinata didn't even bother activating her Byakugan.

After the examiner announced Hinata the winner and the medics removed Neji from the field it was Sasuke and Gaara's turn to fight. Problem was that Sasuke wasn't there yet, but because 

Sasuke was the person that most of the crowed was there to see they postponed his match instead of disqualifying him.

The next match should have been between Shino and Kankuro but crowed was disappointed again because the latter of the two forfeit. So we have Nara Shikamaru standing across from Yamanaka Ino.

"This is going to be too easy, I know all your skill and I doubt you've learned anything new." Ino said. When the match started she ran back as far away from him and away from the shadows as she could, she actually ended up sticking to the wall all the way on the other side of the arena.

She made 10 Kage Bunshin whom all took out their swords then surrounded and charged the shadow user. Shikamaru quickly took out 5 kunai with explosion tags tied to them and threw them so when they exploded they would take out all 10 clones. His plan worked flawlessly but the moment the clones were destroyed he a large gust of wind flew from where Ino was. He jumped behind the tree so he wouldn't get cut buy the wind and then his eyes widened a bit in realization. He was probably safer away from the three than he was close to it. He remembered Ino using leaves in the preliminaries and knew he lost this match. Sure enough leaves rained down from above. "I give up!" He said before he could be cut too badly. Ino knew the best way to beat Shikamaru was to not give him any time to think.

While walking back up to the stands Ino truly began to realize how strong she was. She had never beaten Shikamaru in a spar and now she completely dominated him in the test.

When she made it to where the other contestants were Sasuke and his sensei finally showed up in the arena. After making sure his student wasn't disqualified Kakashi went to sit where Naruto and the other Jounin were.

"Don't you think you're pushing it a little too far with your being late?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, we had a few things that needed to be taken care of." The masked Jounin replied.

"Whatever, if one of my students makes it further than one of yours then I win the bet. Neither of my students had any problems with their matches, but I wonder if yours will be able to say the same." Naruto said to Kakashi.

Naruto had almost completed his Jutsu and he was sure with just another few hours time of work he would solve the last problem. Teaching Kakashi the Jutsu after all his work was not something he planned to do. Naruto had to put up something of considerable value so the silver haired ninja would even considered giving Naruto the chance to meet his wife and kid. Kakashi was as paranoid as they come and Naruto was sure that Kakashi could walk past you with his family and you would never recognize him. It's not that he didn't trust Naruto it's that he didn't want to have to trust _anyone._ No need to trust someone with a secret if you don't have to tell it to them.

Back in the arena Sasuke was running towards a ball of sand while using Chidori. With his speed and that Jutsu he was hoping to end the fight, at least seriously disable his opponent.

Back in the stands Naruto was a bit surprised that Kakashi taught Sasuke that move but it made sense when he thought about it. "Aniki is it alright for me to teach Raikiri to Hinata, I think that Jutsu will suit her. I'll make you a personal Jutsu that doesn't require the Sharingan to use in return." Kakashi nodded, it was a good deal. He could teach it his son, since he couldn't use Chidori like it's meant to be used.

Then all hell broke loose. First there was a mass area sleeping Genjutsu which Naruto and every other competent ninja countered instantly. Before Kakashi could even react Naruto was already on the arena floor. Kakashi almost felt sorry for Naruto's opponents as most of them wouldn't even realize he was there before they would be dead.

On the arena floor Naruto decided that the Jinchuuriki had to be disabled soon. He could see the Suna Jounin blocking the path to his students so he dashed towards the man. When he was in the man's striking range there was a flash of yellow and suddenly Naruto had his hand on the forehead of Ichibi's Jinchuuriki. When he removed his hand there was a paper seal on his forehead that suppressed demon chakra and well as knocked out its host. When Temari saw Gaara fall she looked to their sensei and then lost all hope, the man had a kunai lodged in his head from a clone of the man who just disabled Gaara. If he could take them out that quick she and Kankuro had no chance.

Naruto picked up Gaara by his collar and tossed him at his sister, when she caught him Naruto was finishing up hand seals and spit out a clear liquid that drenched them and dried within seconds of being exposed to the air, incasing all three of them in the white cocoon. It was a paralyzing Jutsu that was meant for capturing enemies.

Naruto turned to see a barrier form of the roof where the Hokage was and an instant later he was gone. When he arrived he had to grab an ANBU by his arm and slam him into the roof to keep him from killing himself. "Don't be stupid, if you could run trough it wouldn't be much of a barrier now would it." He said.

After Naruto made six clones, four of them went to the corners of the barrier and looked the Sound Four right in the eyes. One stood in front of the ANBU who were watching and the last one touched the barrier and popped instantly. "There is no way we're getting in there. You guys go and help fight I will take care of things here." The ANBU nodded and took off to help defend the village.

Naruto then spotted summons, 3 headed snakes making their way to the wall, if they got into the village it was no telling how much damage they would cause. He used **Kage Soushi (Shadow Creation) **to make a Fuma Shuriken and tossed it towards the snake. Immediately after it left his hand he did another Jutsu, Shuriken Baika No Jutsu (Shuriken Multi-Size), to make it so large that it was able to cut off all three heads of the snake. "Kai!" He said to dismiss the giant Shuriken so it wouldn't ruin the forest after the snakes were gone.

He then warped away and appeared next to Hinata. His team had killed a few unavoidable enemies but otherwise hadn't done much yet, that was going to change soon. "I want you 3 to back up Kakashi and Gai, help them clear out this arena. I'm going to get rid of as many of them as I can." Naruto said before he jumped down to the arena floor. His then eyes turned red and he roared while releasing the red chakra that most people in Konoha feared.

He held out his hands and 10 wind empowered chakra strings flew out and impaled the heads 9 of the 10 enemies he targeted. The 10th was a man names Yakushi Kubuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, not that Naruto knew that. Dodging didn't do him much good because Naruto warped directly behind and wrapped the chakra strings around Kabuto's body and cut him to ribbons.

Naruto then jumped on the stadium wall and jammed a kunai in neck on the lone ninja standing there. Over the wall in the forest Naruto could see about 30 more enemies. He jumped down in front of them and went into a Jyuuken like stance.

"What do you think a kid like you can do to all of us?" One of the enemies, a Suna Chunin said before charging Naruto. With a burst of speed Naruto hit him with a palm strike. A hole the size of Naruto's hand was burned through the man's chest, he was dead instantly. From behind the group two clones grabbed the closes enemy they could and then exploded. The explosion managed to take down 7 of the Nins. When the rest looked back, taking their eyes of Naruto he used Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu. The wind that came from his hand ripped the remaining Nins to pieces. 'Next.'

Back in the stadium Ino had to steel herself so she could continue what she was doing. She was coved in blood and she wanted to throw up, but she knew if she did she would probably be killed. While Sakura's enemies were burned and Hinata's were cleanly killed with Jyuuken, Ino's were spilling blood everywhere. She was grateful for her sword and would treasure it for the rest of her life, enemy ninja continually tried to block it with a kunai or other normal weapons and it cut those as if they were skin and by time they realized their mistake it _**was **_cutting their skin.

Hinata, with her Byakugan she could tell there were only a few more enemies nearby. With Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Anko, and the 'Super Gennin' as one of the Suna Nins called them she could understand why they were going elsewhere. Though when she saw how Naruto was fighting she questioned that logic. She had seen his fight against the 30 Nin and when he was done he quickly took care of a few more groups. There were probably 120 kills between the 5 Jounin and 11 Gennin in the stadium, thought he Jounin did the most and the sound Nins might have been some of the worst ninja she had ever seen. She then launched her spheres and one pieced the throat of an Oto Nin. 'Ew, he can keep that one.' She thought.

Sakura was annoyed. She couldn't use any of her best Jutsu because the Jounins couldn't take the heat. Then again not many people, including Ino and Hinata could stand close to her while she burned everything. She would rather use her larger Jutsu to make sure the enemies couldn't avoid them but oh well.

Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba were in the middle of the arena surrounded by 5 Suna Chunin. "While I don't like to kill kids, this is war." The one in front of Kiba said.

"Too bad for you I don't have a problem killing idiots." Kiba replied and swiped at the air in front of him, almost instantly 3 claw makes appeared on the Nin. He was bleeding badly but wasn't dead, would be soon if he didn't get any help but most importantly he wasn't able to fight anymore.

Suddenly a large centipede burst from the ground, wrapped around, and the bit into the neck of another one of the enemies. Seeing their comrades easily killed by Gennin enraged the remaining 3. Unfortunately for them Sasuke wanted his turn to show off so he used a Genjutsu on one and threw a Kunai in his chest while he was under the effects of it.

The forth Nin found a small dog on his shoulder an instant later but before he could do anything it barked, not a normal bark but one that destroyed his ear drums. Another claw swipe from Kiba and the enemy were down to one.

"H-how could Gennin take out Chunin so easily?" the last Suna Nin asked while stepping back.

"How you ask? That is because while our official rank is Gennin the strength we posses are not. Since our graduation we have only been home for 5 days. The rest of the time we were being taught, or in mock battle against our sensei and other ANBU." Shino answered.

Sasuke, not being one to lose to others was about to attack the last remaining Nin but before he could do anything a bird made of fire impacted on his targets head. He looked up to where it came from and saw Sakura sticking out her tong at him.

Naruto was back in front of the barrier after he had eliminated a good deal of the invading ninja and the minor amount that was left could be taken care of by the counter attack force. True Naruto added countless to his body count today but he couldn't help but think that his mother would be proud of him. Now he just had to make sure Orochimaru didn't get away. He then bit his finger then performed **Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari. **It created a barrier of around the sound fours barrier, it was about 3 feet from touching their barrier and it even extended under theirs cutting into the roof. It was dark inside but enough light to see because of the red glow from the Oto' Nin's Jutsu.

Naruto expelled the clones then walked over to where the female member of the sound four was since she was the most annoyed by his clone. "If you drop this barrier I will guaranty your life." He told her flatly.

"Fuck you dipshit. You had your fucking clone staring at my all fucking day and couldn't do shit. How about I give you a deal, if you run away I will guaranty your fucking life." Tayuya said to him.

"There is no way for you to leave my Jutsu. I myself killed about half of you pathetic invading army. There is no doubt that every ninja in out village will be gathering at this very spot soon and even if Orochimaru managed to beat our Sandaime he will be at the very least seriously injured, there is no escape for him, or you. You four will eventually run out of chakra and I will not. If you do not willing lower this barrier I swear will turn you into a living corpse. I won't kill you immediately, and no one in Konoha will care what happens to you." Naruto said looking at her with red cold eyes.

"F-fuck you, we could take all of you fuckers if we wanted to." Tayuya said a little nervously, she knew realistically that if all the ninja were gathering here they wouldn't get away. She then looked back into the barrier to see how the fight was going she then turned to Naruto and said. "Well it seems your too fucking late, your damn Hokage is dead." He could hear a small amount of fear creeping into her voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You have ten seconds to remove the barrier. If you do so you will live and may be able to live a decent life. If you don't you remove the barrier you will live but it will be the most painful, cruel life possible for a very long time." He said will staring into her eye to intimidate her.

"10"

'Like I'll believe him, they'll fucking kill me if I do and if we manage to get away Orochimaru-sama will kill me.'

"9"

'Who the fuck this kid think he is anyway? He's acting like he even has a chance against Orochimaru-sama, even if he's injured.'

"8"

'As if this peace loving village would ever fucking torture someone.'

"7"

'Though I did fucking help kill their Hokage they might make an exception in their damn morals for this.'

"6"

'What's with his fucking eyes? They look like Orochimaru's, but a bit freakier.'

"5"

'What will happen to the guys? Does he plan to kill them? Can he kill them?'

"4"

'Shit! Fuck this shit, I'm not going to die if I don't fucking have to!' And with that thought she stopped performing the Jutsu and without her it was unstable and the barrier fell.

As soon as the barrier fell Naruto punched Tayuya in the jaw, breaking it and then tossed her to his Gamaguchi Shibari so it could grab her and suck her in, it wouldn't kill her but keep her from moving. Naruto then walked over to where Sandaime was and check his pulse, he was defiantly dead.

"Since the Sandaime Hokage is dead that makes me the Godaime Hokage. My first act as Godaime will be to kill you and your subordinates, Orochimaru." Naruto said.

The snake wasn't in the mood for talking because his arms hurt like hell! Sakon/Ukon, Jirobo, and Kidomaru were close to their leader and charged Naruto. A tendril of flesh from the Gamaguchi Shibari shot from underground and pulled Kidomaru under with it to digest him. Sakon and Ukon found themselves constricted and when they looked closer it was done by thick chakra strings. Then the electricity came and electrocuted them to death. Jirobo who actually got close to Naruto was met with a Rasengan to the stomach and he was dead well before he hit the thick tree branch he flew into.

Naruto had a clone pick up Sandaime's body and bring it to the Gamaguchi Shibari so it wouldn't be destroyed. "Orochimaru some people compare me to you because we both share a thirst for Jutsu. Personally I think I'm more like my father. It simply took him longer to get to the level it takes to create Jutsu than it took me. You're more of a pest, a parasite that feeds off others and. .. Whatever, there is no point talking to you since you about to die anyway, and the sooner you die the sooner Anko will be happy so…"

Bringing his hands in front of him and holding his right wrist with his left hand he started one of his best Jutsu. First it was a spiraling ball of water, and then a strong spiraling wind coated the water. It wasn't finished because seconds after the wind the lightning came from the core. The lightning wasn't containing within the sphere like the other two elements but bursting from it, more like it does with Raikiri.

"This is one of my strongest Jutsu. Jiraiya calls it overkill but I call it **Arashi Rasengan (Storm Spiraling Sphere)**." Naruto said before running toward Orochimaru.

He knew he wouldn't survive being hit with such a Jutsu. The problem was how he could avoid it. He was low on chakra, and his arms were useless and HURT. Deciding the best way to stop the attack was to stop the attacker so Orochimaru shot the sword of Kusanagi from his mouth in an attempt to kill Naruto. It was only an attempt because Naruto warped past it and hit him with the Jutsu. Orochimaru didn't feel pain because it was too fast for his body to even register it. The wind was cutting, the water eroding, and the lightning was electrocuting him to death almost instantly.

Naruto then walk over the only remaining thing in the area besides himself, the Sword of Kusanagi. Naruto pointed his arm toward the sword and a snake slithered from his sleeve and 'ate' the sword before retreating back into sleeve. The sword was originally a treasure of Konoha and would be used for Konoha. "Maybe if I give this to Ino she won't be mad anymore."

Now that he was done Naruto walked over to the Gamaguchi Shibari and was sucked in by it and pushed out of the other side where, like he predicted, most of the ninja in the village were. He then turned to the wall of flesh and grabbed the body of Sandaime as he was pushed out of it.

He handed Sandaime to Jiraiya who took off. Naruto then turned back to the wall and Tayuya and pushed out. She has assumed since Naruto broke her jaw, and threw her into that thing which was burning her skin a little that he had went back on his word, so she tried to punch him. He grabbed her arm and broke it before knocking her out with a punch to the stomach.

"Take to be patched up and then to a holding cell. Don't do anything because I need her for information. There are also 3 sand shinobi incased in a gel cocoon, I want two of them in a holding cell and the red haired in a high level cell. They are the Kazekage's children so we'll be able to use them." Naruto told.

"Hai Naruto, I mean Hai Hokage-sama." Said One of the ANBU who knew Naruto was the successor.

"Give me a status report." Naruto asked of the ANBU.

"Hai! All enemies have been neutralized. 14 captured including your four, 10 Oto, 4 Suna. Casualties are minimum, thanks to you and Jiraiya-sama. ANBU are still searching the village for anything."

"Alert the necessary parties that there will be an emergency council meeting in 1 hour and the ANBU captains will be required to attend as well. Everyone else should continue to be on alert." Naruto said.

Naruto then warped to where his students were, which was not far away but since they were Gennin they were pushed to the outer edge of the gathered Ninja. Naruto was surprised to see Ino covered in as much blood as she was so he told her she could go home and get cleaned up.

"Before I go I want to know something. Is it true that Sandaime was killed?" Ino asked.

"It's true, he was killed by Orochimaru." Naruto replied.

"What about Orochimaru?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's eyes flashed red before saying "Dead."

Even though Sandaime annoyed him sometimes he was extremely angry that he was killed and he had to calm himself down. "Hinata you should head home, Anko will be there soon. Ino and Sakura you two should go to your families for now."

* * *

The council had assembled as soon as they heard of a meeting and boy did they have a lot they wanted to discus. How bad was the damage to the village? Do Oto and Suna have a secondary force coming to attack? Should they send out a force to attack first? Where is Otogakure anyway? Sandaime was dead? What about Orochimaru? Who was going to replace Sarutobi? So many question and few had answers to them, well until he came inside the room.

"It's good that you all came here quickly because we have a lot of things to discuss. First and most importantly is that we officially name a Godaime Hokage." Naruto said.

"Since you're here I'm assuming that you want us to give you the position. While there are no doubts that you are strong enough to hold the position don't you think it would be better if someone older is the Hokage, after all your age is the reason Sandaime-sama intended to wait." Homura said.

"Unfortunately Homura-san there is no one else with the strength to hold the title. Well at least none whom are strong enough and willing." Naruto said.

"You are… correct. Jiraiya would no doubt turn us down, Tsunade is no longer in this village, and Hatake Kakashi would not want to take a position he believes is rightfully yours. You truly are a frightening child, young yet so powerful. I just hope that other villages don't underestimate because of your youth… Godaime Hokage-sama." Koharu said.

After that they discussed how to deal with the invasion. They were in the meeting for over five hours before it ending. After Naruto left one of the council members said something he had been holding back for a while. "How could you name him Godaime without giving us a chance to vote?"

"You fool. He wasn't so much as asking us to consider him as he was demanding that he be chosen. It's well known that some of you hate him. Koharu-sama merely chose to act before one of you says something you would regret. I will give you all a simple warning; He isn't Sandaime." Danzo said.

When everyone was leaving the building Hyuuga Hiashi was surrounded by 4 of the ANBU captains. "What is the meaning of this?" The Hyuuga leader asked.

"Hyuuga Hiashi you are under arrest. Do not resist or we will use force." The hawk masked captain said.

"I'm under Arrest? For what!?" Hiashi asked.

"Treason." He said.

'Treason, what are talking about?' It took a few seconds for him to figure out what was going on. 'So it has come to this, Naruto.' Hiashi thought before giving in to the ANBU. Hiashi was good but not that good and if he did manage to get away no one would doubt the accusation.


	15. Choice of One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: I now know that I have no talent for writing… Can't spell, suck at grammar, typing speed is horrible (even though I'm pushing 10+ years on a computer and is a pro programmer), struggle with 4k words. That doesn't mean I'm going to quit or anything. That means I'm going to try and do better. Though it would be very cool if someone could point me to a site that could help with my problems. You're (hopefully) going to see a major change after the time skip (which is after 1 more normal chapter and 3 flashback chapters)

**Darksnider05: ** I've decided what to do with her. She along with the other prisoners will show up next chapter.

**Narutomaniac: **They are all strong because Naruto will rarely leave the village so his team and others will have to deal with Akatsuki and other treats. Although because of the latest Naruto chapter Sasuke's future went from solid to hazy, very hazy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 15: Choice of One

A few days after the funeral of Sandaime and the other fallen shinobi, Konoha was back to business as usual. Naruto was in his new office ignoring eighty percent of the paper worked as he deemed it unnecessary for him to do. There were endless meetings with the council and other ninja, which he was about to have more of. Moments later there was a knock on Naruto's office door and when he told them to enter they did. There were three people, 2 female and 1 male.

One of the females walked over to his desk and… sat on it. She then swung her legs over the desk so she was facing him and the poked the Hokage in the forehead. "It's been a while Naruto-chan." She said.

"Hokage-sama, Godaime-sama, Uzumaki-sama, Naruto-sama, Uzumaki-san, Naruto-kun, there are a lot of names I would allow you to call me by but Naruto-_chan_ is not one of them Hana." Naruto said to the woman.

"Aw look, little Naruto-chan is all grown up now he's Hokage-chan." Hana said still teasing her ex-teammate, now her new leader.

"Hana if you call me chan one more time I swear I'll have you guarding the library for the next 10 years." Naruto threatened.

"Ok, whatever. So what did you call us here for anyway?" Hana asked.

"You shouldn't talk to him that way Hana. He is the Godaime Hokage so you should be more respectful." Aburame Auron, Naruto's other teammate stated.

"I don't mind that Auron, you three should continue treating me the way you always have. It's good for a leader to have someone he can be a normal person with sometimes." Naruto said.

"That may be so you are not normal and you and never will be, you are our Hokage." Kagami, Naruto's sensei said.

"You're as strict as always huh Kagami, Senju Kagami." Naruto said. She had never told him them her family name but it wasn't hard for him to find out. She was the grandchild of Niidaime's illegitimate daughter. Her father had taken the name Senju because Niidaime had no other descendants and he wanted people to know of his ties with the late Hokage, unfortunately most people took it as an insult. Her father shouted loudly about being the grandson of a Hokage but no one believed him so she never told many her name.

"Well I will get to why I called you three here. Hana and Auron, you two are being promoted to full Jounin and will be given command of a team consisting of Chunin. Kagami you will be given command of Operation Silence." Naruto said.

"Operation Silence?" Hana asked.

"We were invaded by two shinobi villages and one of them just happens to be the youngest village the elemental countries, yet they managed not only to get past our borders undetected but actually managed directly attack our village before we knew they were hostile. So in order to regain our honor as well remind the world that we are the strongest village we have to retaliate." Naruto told them.

"Retaliate, yes, but on what scale are you talking about." Hana asked.

"We're already losing clients already and the Daimyo is probably worried about our strength as well. To show them that we are not week, that we are competent shinobi, Oto must go completely. No prisoners, no treaties, no surrender, no mercy." He said.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I am honored that you see me fit for such a task. However, I am under the impression that we don't know the location of Oto." Kagami said.

Naruto then pulled out a scroll and sat it on the desk. "Add a bit of chakra to this scroll and a guide will appear and tell you anything you could possibly want to know about Oto. You can pick any Shinobi you wish for the operation except for a few, though you will be limited to 300, and you have 2 weeks to do so. That's all I have to say, dismissed."

The next group of people to enter his office was his team. Ino was still a bit distant with him and Hinata but she was civil. He could tell that she knew her position as a shinobi was more important that everything else. Sakura was still Sakura, she was friendly towards Hinata but he 

wouldn't call them friends. Hinata was the same as always and that made Naruto a little angry. He wasn't angry at her but at the Hyuuga, she was the same because she was used to being ignored.

"I've called you three here to announce promotions as well tell you about training opportunities for the future. Firstly, all 3 of you are now Chunin, congratulations." Naruto said.

"Eh? But I failed the test, how did I get promoted as well?" Sakura asked what all three were thinking.

"The Chunin exams are merely for show. Most people are promoted to Chunin after completing a certain amount of mission and or displaying adequate skills. All three of you have those skills." The blonde told them.

That made sense when they thought about it. If only 10 people were promoted a year they'd never have enough Chunin. Ino was a little annoyed that Sakura promoted at the same time as her despite failing but she was also happy for her friend.

"Sakura, to further your training you will be leaving with Jiraiya of the Sannin to find the person who will be teaching you. Depending on if the person is willing to come back to this village or not you may have to be away from the village for an extended amount of time so when you leave pack and be ready for an extended trip." The Hokage told her.

"Ino, you will be trained in by various people in various arts. Your first teacher will be Mitarashi Anko and after you finish with her you will be taught by Yuuhi Kurenai. I expect you to learn a wide array of skills during the time you will be training. The same goes for Hinata. That's all, you're dismissed but Hinata you stay for moment." He told them.

When the other two girls left he had Hinata come around the desk to where he was and sit on the desk in front of him. She felt a little awkward but not enough so to want to get off the desk. Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"I was lying about your training. I didn't want them to think I'm favoring you, although I am. The only person who will be training you is me. As the wife of the Hokage you're going to be in the spotlight a lot and leaving the village is going to be rare, at least leaving officially." Hinata nodded to him, when she was still heir of the Hyuuga she got used to the idea of staying in village.

"There is also something I need to know. As one of the few people I trust completely I would like for you to have certain responsibilities. I'm giving you the choice because it will be difficult, it will require you to lead two different lives and do things your normally wouldn't. If you don't want to that fine but I would like if you do." He told her.

"I'll do it." If it was something that would help Naruto she had no problem doing it.

"Thank you." He said before reaching in one of his desk drawers. What he pulled out made her eyes widen a bit, an ANBU mask. "I need you to learn how ANBU works. You will receive ANBU training but you won't go on any missions. When your ANBU training is done I will start teaching you again. The two roles I'll need you to play are the Hokage's kind wife, and the leader of the darker side of Konoha, ANBU Root."

"ANBU Root? I've never heard of them before." She said to him.

"That's good because they are a division of ANBU that has been disbanded and aren't allowed to exist. Their missions disregard politics and their training methods are considered immoral. They've operated under the nose of Sandaime for years and they will continue to operate 'under my nose' as well. Officially I will deny their existence and any knowledge of them. Maybe Sandaime has been Hokage for too long, maybe he knows something I don't but there is something that a lot of people in Konoha are forgetting." Naruto said. He could see that she wanted to know what he meant so he told her.

"Konoha is a shinobi village, shinobi are mercenaries, we prosper from conflict and we suffer from peace. I'm not saying we should start wars every chance we get but if we go too long without one the shinobi will grow soft and when someone else starts the war we're caught unprepared. Luckily I was able to do as much as I did during the invasion, who knows what would have happened had I not been around." The Hokage said to her.

"That may be true, but peace is nice." Hinata said to him.

Naruto sat up then laid his head on her lap. He could already tell that she would keep him from doing anything too extreme. "Hinata I'm scared." Naruto said shocking Hinata, what could he be afraid of. She looked out the window that was in front of her to make sure that there wasn't 9 Kyuubi's at the gate.

"I made I Jutsu for the sole purpose of finding out if my mother died because of the surgery failed or was her death intentional. I'm afraid to find out truth, I'm afraid what I would do if she was killed. It's Because of her I worked so hard to become strong and if she died because someone hated me, no not me, Kyuubi. If she was killed by someone who owed their life to her fiancé and son, I don't know what I'd do." He said with his head still on her lap.

"Also… What should we do with your father Hinata? Originally I was just going to slip into the Hyuuga compound and take care of him but that was scrapped because I didn't think you would like that. I've decided to leave his punishment to you, but remember he was charged with treason." H said to her.

Suddenly Naruto's head snapped up and he warped away. Hinata hopped off the desk and decided to go home after buying a few things. When she moved in with him he always gave her more money than she needed for whatever she was going to buy. One time she had needed new 

sandals after she noticed hers were worn he had given her 500 when she only needed 50. After they were married she gained access to his bank account and he told her spend whatever she wanted on whatever she wanted. She could tell that he made more than he spent but with the amount of _millions_ in his account he didn't need to earn anything ever again. When she asked how he had so much he told her it was because of the Jutsu he made and sold. The prices were.

D-Rank: 15,000

C-Rank: 50,000

B-Rank: 125,000

A-Rank: 600,000

S-Rank: 2,000,000

The Aburame and the Inuzuka were his biggest customers, they were on a continuous feed of A and B Rank Jutsu, once he was done with one he just delivered it and they sent the money. Other small families looking to make a name for themselves would come to him and if they couldn't afford it he would work with them. Shinobi looking for a personal Jutsu also came to him. Basically everyone who didn't have either the time, skill, or was too lazy to create their own Jutsu bought them from him so it's safe to say he had a lot of customers.

* * *

When Naruto appeared at his destination he was surprised at the situation, but moments like these were the sole reason he gave his tri-kunai to his friends. Kakashi was down on one knee and he looked as if he was about to pass out, Kurenai and Asuma right behind him, and Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were in front of them all. Most importantly was the fact that the missing Nins were wearing cloaks with red clouds on them, one of the few things he knew about Akatsuki.

"We'll this is just perfect. I planned to hunt and kill you and Orochimaru before Sandaime made me Hokage, but it seem both of you are impatient and actually came to Konoha. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, as the Hokage of Konoha I'm placing you two under arrest to be questioned and then executed." Naruto said.

Four clones appeared and then they all used shunshin and seconds later a red barrier much like, ok exactly like the one the sound four used appeared.

"Oi, Itachi. Is that the brat we're supposed to take?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, this is him, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Although I did not know they made him their Hokage." Itachi calmly said.

"To bad for Konoha, they just made him Hokage and now he's about to die." The ex-mist Nin said.

"Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai, you three take care of the blue mutant. I'll handle Itachi." With that said Gai jumped out of hiding and did as told. Naruto used a just to have the water pull Kakashi under water in a large air bubble to keep him safe.

Suddenly a clone of Naruto jumped from out the water behind Itachi but was quickly taken care of with an elbow. Itachi then had to dodge a kunai only to have Naruto appear behind him and wrapped him in chakra strings. Unfortunately it wouldn't be that easy to capture Itachi as he burst into birds.

'A Genjutsu, shit I didn't want to have to do this but if I want to capture him alive I might have to.' Naruto thought. He then sank under the water while doing hand seals. When he was fully submerged a dragon made of water sprung from the water and rushed towards the Uchiha.

Once that was dodged Itachi decided it was time for him to go on the offensive. Too bad for Itachi that Naruto didn't care what he decided because various toads started to surface and attack him.

The Jounin on the other hand weren't doing as well. While Gai and Asuma were doing their best attack and defending while Kurenai supported with Genjutsu it just wasn't enough. Sporting many scrapes and bruises the trio hoped Naruto was doing better than they were.

Naruto will under water decided that getting rid of Kisame would greatly increase his chances of capturing Itachi. He used Hiraishin to warp behind the mist Nin and summoned the sword of Kusanagi in his hand. Before the blue Nin could sense him or react he impaled him. The Jounin were surprised to see tip of a blade came through Kisame's chest and the fish man coughed up blood, but they were more relieved than anything.

When Kisame fell to the ground they could see that Naruto was behind him. The boy Hokage let the sword of Kusangani retract back into his sleeve before he took out two scrolls, opened them, and then put two drops of Kisame's blood on them. Seconds after rolling them back up he added chakra to them and two pops later there were two clones of Kisame standing on Naruto's side, clones loyal to Naruto. This was his Jutsu **Uragirimono Bunshin (Traitor Clone)********. **The Jutsu he so wasn't teaching to Kakashi.

The clone on the right picked up the real Samehada and tossed the Bunshin sword to the other clone so he would have two. The Kisame with two swords dived under the water while the other dashed for Itachi.

"Kurenai I want you to place Genjutsu after Genjutsu on Itachi, no they won't do much but they will split his focus as well as drain a bit of his chakra. Asuma and Gai I will you to occupy Itachi for 1 minute so I prepare a Jutsu that will help capture him, you two and the Kisame clones will have to fight until I'm done."

Naruto made a clone and had it stand in front of him so that Itachi could not copy this Jutsu. Then he went to work on the hand seals, all 437 of them. The Jutsu was one created for the Aburame, one that even despite with its large amount of hand seals needed was still useful. Once he was done he called out its name. "**Hotaru no Seishin (Soul of the Firefly)**" Small blue lights started to appear in the air around Naruto until they filled the area then swarmed towards Itachi.

Itachi was a little shocked that Kisame was killed and that Naruto could make clones of him, he was impressed with the Hokage, but he still wanted to get away. Facing a Kage and 3 Jounin alone was stupid even for someone like him, not to mention the fireflies that were coming towards him. He had no clue what they would do if they hit him but he also had no intention of letting them do so "**Ameratasu**" Itachi said and released a black flame from his eyes. Seconds after directing the flame to encompass the bugs the Uchiha was horrified to see not he bug disappear but his flame.

"Uchiha, the Hotaru no Seishin is not a Jutsu you can counter with a Jutsu designed to damage physical things. This Jutsu was designed for the Aburame as a better means of doing what they do best, draining chakra." By now Itachi had some fireflies on him despite his attempts to dodge or block them. "Of course each firefly can drain chakra 100 times faster than the normal kikai bug." Seconds after Naruto was done speaking Itachi collapsed.

With instructions from Naruto the 3 Jounin surrounded and apprehended Itachi who collapsed from chakra exhaustion. 'With the capture of Itachi I will be able to learn more about Akatsuki while removing the last of the S-Rank missing Nins from Konoha.' Naruto thought.

* * *

Hours later Naruto was seeing red. He learned so much about the Uchiha from Itachi's clone it made him sick. Uchiha Madara, the man responsible for the Kyuubi's attack. The man was responsible for his father's death, his mothers disability, and somewhat responsible for her death? Sandaime, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha and then abandoned him, sacrificed him. True, it's only been a few days since him becoming Hokage but that was something they should have told them, it was kind of important. Now what should he do with Itachi? He could allow Uchiha Sasuke to execute him and sweep this problem under the rug, or he could let the man escape so he could finish his last mission. No, Madara was Naruto's to kill and no one was taking that from him. What about Sasuke? Should he kill him to finish whipping out the Uchiha.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Suddenly three people, who without his permission, entered his office. They were the remaining 3 of the 4 he people who knew about Itachi's mission. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy 

or annoyed they came. The Jounins must have said something. It was his fault really, he never told them to keep it a secret and anyone would want to brag about helping catch Itachi.

"We wish to congratulate you for your capture of Konoha's last S-Rank missing Nin, Uchiha Itachi." Homura said.

"Yes, capturing that man should let other nations know the power of our Hokage." Koharu said.

"If you wish, I could have him interrogated using the most effective techniques." That was said by Danzo.

"All three of you shut up. I know why you're really here and I already know the truth about Itachi, about Madara, and about the Uchiha. You two keep saying that the other nations may look down on because of my age but isn't that what you're doing. I think it may be time for you two to retire. Danzo, you will come to find out that there are no techniques more effective than my own." Naruto said.

"Retirement may not be a bad idea but not while we are at war. I apologize for our behavior Hokage-sama but we wish to know what you plan to do with Itachi-san." Koharu said.

"Truthfully I don't know right now. It may be useful to keep him alive, while killing him may be the best choice. I haven't had much time to think about it much." Naruto said.

They all accepted that and left him to decide.

It was an hour later that Hinata entered his office again. "I've decided." She said. She was talking what should happen to her father. She had did nothing but think on what she should do since he told her to make the decision. The decision was hard because the man _is_ her father, but hasn't been much of one. He was accused of treason so a light sentence would raise questions, but she knew he hadn't committed such an act so execution was wrong. Her decision was one that kept him out of the picture but not in a harsh environment like prison. "His punishment is life imprisonment in a safe house. I want my mother and sister to be able to visit him when they wish to."

"That is fine Hinata, but we will have to announce that he is in prison. I also know who will be his replacement as well." Naruto said and she nodded in acceptance.

"Now for the most important moment of the day. ANBU bring him in!" Naruto said and ten minutes later a doctor was brought into the office. "ANBU leave." And as order the ANBU vanished leaving the man whose eyes reflected nothing but fear. The fear could have been from being found out or punished for a crime he did not commit. Either way Naruto intended to find out right now.

"Dr Tsurui I had you brought here to so I could finally get an answer as to why my mother died. Don't worry, I won't have you tortured to hear what I want to, I have the perfect way to get the 

truth." Naruto then took a hair from the man's head and placed it in a scroll for **Uragirimono Bunshin (Traitor Clone).** He then added chakra to the scroll and it turned into a copy of the doctor.

"Dr. Tsurui, was my mother's death an accident or intentional." Naruto said to the clone.

"The death of your mother was…" **CLIFFHANGER (read AN below)**

**AN:** Since before I wrote this story I intended for you to vote on how she died. So you can! Vote on whether the Doctor killed her or not.

**BE WARNED:** This will not only affect the story but also Naruto's personality, Hinata's future, and could help or kill Ino's chances with Naruto. (Not to mention a ton of other things.) So vote in a review.


	16. Choice of Many

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Wow 300+ reviews, time to party!! This was going to be the final chapter before the time skip but I decided I have a lot more to do before the skip. I think the main reason I wanted to rush is that until the time skip happens there will be no more progress with the relationships. New parings have been thought up (for other characters.) for added drama! My new goal is to get 1000+ reviews so expect updates far better in quality and frequency than I used to do. The more I get, the faster I update.

Obviously the poll is over (and the result is opposite of what I expected.) Check bottom AN to see list of what would have happened if the vote went the other way.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 16: Choice of Many

"The death of your mother was an accident. There were complications during the…" The clone of the doctor was cut off when Naruto canceled the Jutsu. The Hokage's face showed no emotion and that had the even more doctor nervous. Much to his relief Naruto just walked past him and out the door with Hinata right behind him.

Hinata did know what she should say in a situation like this or even if she should even say anything. She wasn't able to read his face as it showed no traces of sadness, happiness, or anything, just a blank expression. She herself was happy that Kushina's death was not intentional because if it had, there was no way that doctor would have lived for another ten minutes.

The walk back to their house was a lesson in frustration for the girl. While Naruto wasn't paying attention to anything she could clearly see the fear in the eyes of the civilians and the overflowing respect coming from the ninja. It confused and annoyed her to no end that people could be afraid of someone who is protecting them from what they should truly fear.

They quickly reached the house and Naruto still hasn't said a word. Once they entered Hinata went to sit on the sofa and a few minutes later Naruto sat next to her. She fiddled with her hands for a moment wondering what she could say to him. She turned to look at him and almost jumped up and shock when she saw tears running down his face. "Are you OK Naruto-kun?" She quickly asked.

Naruto buried his face in her lap surprising her again. "No I'm not OK. All these years I thought, no I _wanted_ it to have been intentional so I can have someone to blame. I ruined that mans career, and for what, because he tried his best to help my mother. I hated him for 

something that wasn't his fault. How is that different from the people here that hate me?" He said while tears continued to soak her leg.

Hinata started to rub and play in his hair while thinking about what he just said. She didn't blame him for suspecting the doctor because anyone in his situation would do the same. She didn't think he was right in comparing himself to those whom hate him, they knew Naruto wasn't Kyuubi.

After about ten minutes Hinata noticed that Naruto fell asleep. She had never seen him like this but it was nice to know that he could cry and that he wasn't emotionless. She knew she could never replace his mother but she would try her best to become someone that he cared for on the same level.

A knock on the front door woke Naruto from the most comfortable sleep he's had in years. When he sat up he looked at Hinata and saw that her Byakugan was activated and her face was a little pale. He then got up to wash his face so whoever was at the door wouldn't know he was crying.

Hinata decided that no matter how much she didn't want to, she had to open the door. When she did there were 3 Hyuuga waiting to be invited inside. At her door were her mother, her sister, and her cousin Neji. After looking at them for a few moments she decided that it was rude not to invite them in, so she did.

She had them sit at the dining room table and offered to make them tea, which they accepted. When she went into the kitchen to make said drinks Naruto returned from the bathroom. He didn't know who was outside of his door but was only a little surprised to see the Hyuuga. He did imprison their leader…

When he walked into the dining room the tree Hyuuga stood and bowed to him. With a courteous bow back to them he proceeded to sit with them. "Not that you're all unwelcome in my house but it's not normal practice for people to come to the Hokage's house uninvited." Naruto said.

"I'm very sorry for our impromptu visit but things have been… difficult for our clan with the uncertainty of our leader's future." Hyuuga Hanaya, Hinata's mother said. Hinata returned to serve the tea just in time to her mother speak.

"I understand that. There is nothing uncertain about Hiashi's future, everything has already been decided. I would have liked to have informed you earlier but there were certain situations that kept me from doing so. Hyuuga Hiashi has been found guilty of treason and was sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment." Naruto told them.

"My Otou-sama is not guilty!" Hanabi yelled.

"Quiet Hanabi, if the Hokage says he is guilty then he is guilty." Hanaya said.

"I also believe Hanabi-san is far too young and untrained to be the leader of the Hyuuga. I had another person in mind that would be perfect for the position." Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama, you should know that Hanabi is the only Hyuuga without the seal on her forehead. It is not possible for a branch member to become the clan head and there is no way to remove the seal." Hanaya said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Show them Hinata." The blonde said.

Hinata then slowly untied her hitai-ate then removed it from her head and showed them her forehead that was free of any seals. All three of them were shocked to see something that they thought was impossible but Neji saw something else, opportunity. He wanted his seal removed and didn't care what it would cost him to do so.

"Since her forehead is clean, wouldn't it be best if Hinata was to become the leader of the Hyuuga? She was originally the heir after all." Hanaya said.

"It's impossible for Hinata to become the leader of the Hyuuga because she has other responsibilities and besides she isn't a Hyuuga anymore. You Hyuuga abandoned her for a stupid reason and she has no intentions of returning." Not that Naruto asked Hinata what she wanted but he was sure she didn't want to return. "The person who shall lead the Hyuuga is Neji."

There seemed to be a new fad in Konoha, it was knocking on one of Naruto's doors. This time the person was knocking as if they wanted to break the door. Hinata went to open the door again and when she did she was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke. 'He must be here to ask about his brother, but I don't think right now is a good time.'

"Sasuke-san, could you come back another time? It's been a busy day and Naruto is meeting with my mother right now." Hinata said.

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't hearing it. Itachi was in Konoha, in a cell somewhere and he wanted his revenge and he wanted it now. He pushed his way past Hinata and walked into the house and went to the dining room where Naruto and the Hyuuga were. "Where is Itachi?"

"Sorry Naruto I tried to stop him." Hinata said.

"You came to my house uninvited, you disrespect me and my family by forcing your way in and then you make demands. Get out of my house." Naruto said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where Itachi is." Sasuke replied.

"Uchiha, I was just like you until a few hours ago. I wanted revenge because I thought my mother was killed but…"

"I don't give a shit about you and your mother I'm asking where Itachi is!" Sasuke yelled.

One second later Sasuke was outside of Naruto house and the Hokage needed a new door. Naruto punched him hard enough to send him from the dining room, through the front door where he landed in the lawn, but Naruto wasn't done yet. Before Sasuke could even process what happened was outside with his foot on Sasuke's chest. "**I** don't give a shit about **you** or what happened to **your family**. For a fucking Gennin you're really stupid."

Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's leg in an attempt to move it. "The Gennin is going to try and fight the Hokage? Ok, get up and fight, if you even touch me I'll let you kill Itachi right now, if you don't forget about it, you'll never see him."

That was a good deal in Sasuke's mind, too bad he wasn't thinking straight. When he got up he activated his Sharingan and charged Naruto, he received a knee to the stomach for his effort. He then tried to place Naruto under a Genjutsu but instead had his legs swept from under him. When Sasuke got up he was stopped by Kiba and Shino before he could do anything else. Some of Naruto neighbors seen what happened and everyone knew news of this would be spread around Konoha by dawn.

"Good, I was getting bored anyway. You two should teach your teammate the meaning of stupid." Naruto said to them. The Hokage then turned to go back into his house when an ANBU appeared beside him. "Hokage-sama, do you want us to arrest Sasuke-san."

"No, but I want you to get this door fixed as soon as possible." The blonde said before going back into his house.

"We might as well get this over with now. Neji, if you accept my offer follow me and I will remove your seal." He said. Of course Neji followed him without hesitation. He was being offered to have his seal removed and becoming head of the Hyuuga clan, today qualified as the best day ever.

When he was seated inside Naruto's scroll room he found things wouldn't be that simple. "The reason I'm doing this is not because you're consider you a genius or anything like that. The sole reason why I'm am removing you seal and making you the clan head of the Hyuuga is so that I can use you. Of the 10 major clans of Konoha, only 2 completely support me, with you at the head of the Hyuuga, it will be 3. You are to get my opinion on all major decision regarding the Hyuuga and completely support me within the council. Do you accept?"

Neji nodded showing that he understood. He wanted this seal removed, even if it means trading one cage for a slightly bigger one.

* * *

The next day Hinata went to the grocery store to get dinner for them to eat later. Naruto and Anko were greedy and Jiraiya often stopped by for dinner so the supplies needed to be replenished often. She won't have to worry about the Sannin eating habits for a while because he left with Sakura to find Tsunade. It was a pretty standard shopping trip until she went to pay for the food.

"We're closed." The cashier said.

"What? Its 11am and there are plenty of people in here shopping." Hinata replied.

"Well then we're closed to you then. We heard what that thing said and did to Uchiha-sama yesterday and I refuse to sell food to feed it or its family." The cashier said.

The person in line behind Hinata was a female Chunin who was also buying food for her family's dinner. She didn't know Naruto personally, and never have even met him, but Naruto was the Hokage and she was not a person to let someone insult the person who gave orders to her.

"Take her groceries and put them in a bag." The Kunoichi said with a threatening tone.

"Or what? You know ninja are not allowed to threaten civilians. You'd be heavily fined for doing so." The cashier said.

"Yeah I'm sure the Hokage would fine me because I defended his wife from an ignorant bitch like you. You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you when he finds out what you're doing." The lady said. The cashier, now thinking clearly bagged Hinata's groceries and when Hinata tried to pay said she didn't want their filthy money.

One thing Hinata realized was how famous she's become. There were few people in the entire village who didn't know she was married to the Hokage. When she was heir to the Hyuuga not many people knew who she was.

One her way back home she noticed a level of glares that was usual reserved for Naruto, now directed towards her. It was because of both of the Uchiha. They were happy that Itachi was caught but angry that Naruto beat up Sasuke for asking about him, it was safe to say that they didn't have the whole story.

When news of the incident reached Naruto's ears he went to the ANBU holding facility to explore a few options. His first stop was the cell of Uchiha Itachi. When he reached the cell he took a hair from the man and used to create an **Uragirimono Bunshin** of Itachi. The clone's memories are only as recent as the time the sample was taken so they had to be updated to get newer information.

Once the clone was made Naruto simply asked it would Itachi be willing to work directly under Naruto from now on. The clones answer was a short and simple yes.

Naruto then unlocked the man's cell and told him to follow him. "Your mission is now over, I will be taking over the final task of killing Madara. I have a new job for you." Naruto said before walking away from the cell. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi responded while following him.

His next destination was another cell, this one held Tayuya. After repeating the same process he did with Itachi to make a clone he asked it a question. "Will you accept me as your need leader and follow my orders without question?"

"Does she have a damn choice?" the clone asked.

"Yes, she could either accept or be executed." He responded.

"Yes, she will follow your fucking orders if the alternative is death." The clone responded.

Naruto told the real Tayuya to stand and come closer to the bars and she did so. He pulled out a new scroll and had her hold it while he performed hand seals. When he was done, ink flowed from the scroll to Tayuya's head. The ink formed into three seals that would be on her until either Naruto removes them or she dies. The first seal was one similar to the Hyuuga's so that she wouldn't be able to betray him. The second was a Hiraishin locater seal so that he and when she learns it, Hinata can warp to her whenever they want. The third and final seal was one that changed her pink hair to black.

He then opened her cell and told her to follow him, which she did. He had the two ex-prisoners change into ANBU gear which he had stored in a scroll so people would see them walking out. After they left the prison Naruto led them to a large room inside the ANBU Root facility. Inside were Hinata, Anko, Danzo, Kagami, Hana, Auron, and 10 Root soldiers. "Are you sure you're up to this Hinata it's going to take a whole day."

"Yes, I'm going to have to get used to this type of stuff anyway." She said.

"Ok people, let's get started with the extraction of the Ichibi no Shikaku." He said and everyone nodded.

Itachi was a bit shocked that Naruto was going to extract the Bijuu from the Suna Gennin but it made sense, he wouldn't give a weapon back to an enemy. Tayuya didn't know what was going on so she just followed orders.

* * *

Two days later, because he spent a whole extra day working on the crystal he sealed the Ichibi in, Naruto introduced Tayuya to Hinata. "Tayuya, this is Uzumaki Hinata, my wife."

"Wife? You're telling me you're fucking married?" The ex-Oto Nin said.

"Yes I am, it's a long story and not one I'm willing to share with you. I also think it would best if you didn't curse so much." He said flatly.

"Anyway you are going to be her personal shinobi. Meaning you take orders from her and only her. You are not a Konoha citizen, and I doubt that you will ever be. Hinata is a kind person so you'll probably have a better life that you ever could have had in Oto." Naruto said.

"Why do I need a personal shinobi?" Hinata asked.

"She will be your body guard, assistant, and whatever else you want her to be. It's probably not wise for you to go out in public alone anymore. For now she will be staying at a Root training facility. When we have more room she will be living with us." Unless he cleared out his scroll room, which he wasn't doing, or had her sleep in the same room as Anko, which wasn't happening, there was no room for Tayuya in his house.

It was probably a good idea to look into getting another house, one of considerable size. With Anko, Tayuya, Itachi, Hinata, and him all living within the same house he could keep the two that should be dead hidden better. He really didn't need to keep an eye on them, with **Uragirimono Bunshin** he could easily tell if they planned or even had thoughts of betraying him. Interrogators around the world would be salivating at the idea of such a Jutsu.

* * *

Three weeks later Naruto was back in the holding facilities. This time he was visiting the children of the Kazekage. From outside of the cell he just looked over the two. They were in the same cell because Kankuro threaten to hurt himself if they were not, saying he didn't trust leaf bastards with his sister. The ANBU didn't really care but Naruto said he didn't want them hurt so they tossed them in the same cell.

"Guards, open the cell." Naruto ordered and the ANBU complied. Naruto then told Kankuro to come forward and when he did Naruto tossed him a scroll. "Inside that scroll are details for the negotiations with Suna. Take it to them, but it is only to be opened by the Kazekage or the Suna Council." Naruto said.

"What about my sister and brother?" Kankuro asked.

"You're brother Gaara will be returned to you, but you sister will be staying at least until the negotiations are complete." The blonde answered.

"This is bullshit, who the hell do you think you are anyway?" The puppet user yelled.

"I am the Godaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. If you don't like the way the world works then get strong enough to do something about it or shut up." The Hokage replied.

'Get strong enough to do something about it, I'll definitely do that.' Kankuro though. He then took one last look at his sister. "I'll be back for you sis, and if they do anything to you I'll fucking kill them all." He said before being escorted out by ANBU.

'Man is he going to be pissed off when he gets home. Suna probably won't ever be a reliable ally. They'll more than likely hate us forever.' Naruto thought.

* * *

Later that day Naruto was busy finishing up the plans for the assault on Oto. The troops would be leaving tomorrow on a 2 day travel to Oto and the assault is estimated to last 1 week. The only one of his students going would be Ino. Sakura was still away with Jiraiya and Hinata couldn't go on mission like that, being his wife, she would be a really high priority target. Itachi was also going disguise as an ANBU but Tayuya would be staying in Konoha, her job was to serve Hinata and nothing else.

They were surprised to find out the girl could cook. She was getting used to the routine of going to their house in the morning, and stay until Hinata went ready for bed. So far Tayuya was more of a maid than a shinobi. She did the Shopping, cooking, cleaning, and other little things. Hinata's ANBU training started a week ago and would be done in a few months, since she was only learning the rules.

Capturing Itachi was like finding gold and diamond mines is the same day. The amount of stuff he learned about Akatsuki would help so much in defeating them. The Jutsu he had the clone writing down are almost as genius as his own. Some he found himself studding immediately for future usage. So far the man had been doing little more than training since being released.

Naruto doubted he would have to go to Oto himself but he was prepared in case he did have to leave. Speaking of leaving he just received a signal from Jiraiya. The old pervert must have found Tsunade and she wasn't cooperating. Naruto made a Kage Bunshin to stay in his office and then warped to where Jiraiya was.

He found himself in a bar looking at Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and a pig. "What's the problem Jiraiya?" He said scaring them with his sudden appearance.

"Well, she says she's not coming back to the village and she's not training anyone." He told.

"Didn't you tell her it's an order from the Godaime?" Naruto asked.

"If the Godaime wants to give me an order he better come to me himself." Tsunade said.

"Eh, Jiraiya, did you tell her who the Godaime is?" Naruto asked. Sakura dropped her head to the table. She was going to have a nice long word to Naruto when they were done talking. Why did he send her with this pervert? While Jiraiya didn't try to look at her she grew annoyed with 

his constant side trips to peek at woman. If the man wasn't of the Sannin she would have tried to roast him long ago.

"Ah, never got to that part yet. Tsunade, this is the Godaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." The toad hermit said.

"And he has come to you himself to give you an order." Naruto said sarcastically.

"He's the Hokage? Konoha must be worse off than I thought if they made a brat the Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Whatever old woman either come back to Konoha and train Sakura or become a missing-nin." The Hokage said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said. "You have a lot of nerves to be threatening me, even if you are the Hokage."

"Tsunade you have one week to return with Sakura. Jiraiya, if that woman next to Tsunade is a medic then take her with you when you go to the rendezvous point. I'm leaving, I have important things to do." Naruto warped back to Konoha after speaking.

"He's not serious is he, about making me a missing Nin?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid he is. Not only would he make you an S-Rank missing Nin he would probably come after you himself. He is the person who killed Orochimaru and captured Itachi." The white haired man answered.

"I need a drink."

* * *

The next day Ino found herself amongst a large group of ninja, 304 to be exact. They were preparing to leave Konoha to travel to Oto. She was a nervous wreck because none of her teammates were present. 'Sakura is still gone and Little Miss Princess isn't allowed to do dangerous things anymore.' Ino thought. The only people she knew in the whole group were Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"Are you Yamanaka Ino?" Asked a woman who was clearly an Inuzuka, the 3 dogs following her was a dead giveaway. Ino nodded her head slowly, wondering what this woman wanted.

"I'm Inuzuka Hana, your new captain. Welcome to my team." The woman no known as Hana said.

**AN:** Well just want to list a few things that would have happened if Naruto Mother was killed intentionally.

Doctor would have been used to Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to bring Kushina back so Naruto could have one final talk with her, and introduce her to Hinata.

Ino would have lost all chances of being with Naruto.

Uchiha would have been killed.

Naruto would have become far too overprotective of Hinata to the point where she hardly goes anywhere.


	17. Choice of Attack

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: See what happens when you don't rush things, they turn out better. I was in such a rush to get to the time skip that I was cheating my story out of its potential. Did so with Flames of War and made the same mistake with Black Illusion (rewrite pending). Don't get me wrong there will be a time skip soon but there will probably be chapters explaining what everyone was doing during the time. Some people are worried about how Ino will even have a chance with Naruto; fear not, she has a really good chance. More drama and battles up ahead (and already started on next chapter)!

Thank **MissyNaye** for helping by being my Beta!

**LonewolfBloodstorm:** All 3 girls are going to be doing something different, a different specialization and such but will share a common point. If you're wondering about paring, yes Ino is going to make push for Naruto.

**Useful76:** He will, he's still young, they bother are.

**TheDon1023:** Exactly, Konoha is in no way the good guy. Naruto's number 1 goal in life is not to help the unfortunate and misguided.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 17: Choice of Attack

The force that was sent to assault Oto was currently camping for the night. Ino was sharing a tent with her new team leader and the other two were actually a married couple and wanted their privacy in another tent. Ino didn't know what to think of Hana yet as all they did was run so far.

"How's Naruto doing? Can you tell me about this Hinata? I can't believe he actually got married! He must have really fallen for her if they got married at their age." This got Ino ranting mode.

"Yeah right, he doesn't love her. They only got married because her stupid family was causing trouble and that was the only way to keep her out of it. Hinata's the kind of person who would call herself your friend then take your boyfriend. She can't even take care of herself. Sensei had to hire a maid because she can't do anything herself. You know she had the nerves to try and make me look like the bad guy when she told me they were getting married." Ino's rant didn't end for three more hours and Hana being a person who loves gossip, was all ears.

"Why did you give up on him?" Hana asked.

"What do you mean why? He's married now, that's why," Ino said.

"Yeah, he may be married, but that's only because that was all he could do to help her. If you like him as much as it sounds like you do, then you shouldn't give up. Hesitate, and they might fall in love for real and you'll regret it later," Hana said.

"Maybe, but I thought about and decided that right now the most important thing is to get stronger. I'm not going to waste my time or chances to become the best possible ninja because I was too focused on boys. I'm still young and I already made Chunin. I'll probably wait until I've been a Jounin for a while before I worry about boys. If it's too late for Naruto by then that's too bad," Ino told her.

Hana decided that was good reasoning. She herself was only 18 and she only had one boyfriend before. Ino was far younger and would have all the time she needed. They decided it was best for them to get some rest

* * *

Hinata awoke and found that Naruto was already out of bed and probably already out of the house again. She knew that he had important things to do, like run the village, but it would be nice to be able to have breakfast with him. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about ten minutes before Tayuya would arrive.

She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned before getting dressed. Tayuya was on the allow list to enter the house and Anko was there was well so the girl would have no problem getting in. She had been a big help, mostly with the boredom though. At first Tayuya wouldn't talk much and when she did foul words came out, but over the few weeks she been working for Hinata that changed a lot.

After dressing in a blue kimono Hinata found, Tayuya had arrived on time and made breakfast already. While eating, the new Uzumaki thought about her schedule for the day, which was absolutely nothing. Today was a resting day with no training and no missions. Now that she wasn't on a fixed schedule as a student, free time was boring time. The closest things to friends were Anko and Tayuya, and the latter of the two did nothing but follow her around.

While Anko didn't have any friends she seemed to be doing something every day. Naruto had making Jutsu as a hobby and side job. Getting a hobby, that sounded a good idea. She could probably start collecting antiques like her mother, but that would probably just end up as a waste of money. If she was going to spend money it might as well be on something useful, she may have a lot of it, but not everyone did. Then it hit her, a hobby that could take care of her free time, help people, and well as help the opinion of Naruto and her.

After finishing breakfast, Hinata left the house with Tayuya right behind her, and they made their way to the Konoha Shinobi Academy. The trip took them 20 minutes because they walked rather than leaping from roof to roof. Although Naruto didn't ask her to and probably didn't care about it, Hinata was raised to be 'refined' and roof hooping would destroy that image.

Although it was far from rare that a ninja came to the academy Hinata was a special case. She recently graduated yet already a Chunin, student of the Hokage, and wife of the Hokage. The teachers would use her arrival could be used to motivate students.

She decided to go Iruka's class since he was her last teacher. She knocked on his classroom door and was a few moments before the scarred teacher opened the opened it. He was surprised to see Hinata at the door. He couldn't think of a reason why she would be visiting his classroom. He prayed he wasn't in any type of trouble with the Hokage or something.

"Ah, sorry for stopping by suddenly, but I was wondering if you would allow me to observe you class today," Hinata said.

That didn't sound too bad. "I would be honored to have you as a guest in my classroom today Hinata-sama," Iruka said. "Will your friend join us as well?" He asked referring to Tayuya who was standing behind her.

It was then Hinata spotted Konohamaru, Sandaime's grandson in the classroom. It was easy to do so with his making faces at Iruka's back. "No, she won't." Hinata knew exactly who Tayuya was and what she did. She wasn't going to disrespect Sandaime by bringing the ex-Oto Nin in his grandson's class.

Iruka and Hinata walled into the classroom and Tayuya stood in the hallway. She didn't know why Hinata didn't want her to go into the classroom with her, but she wasn't complaining. She didn't like kids that much anyway. Life for Tayuya was better in Konoha, even if she was far more afraid of Naruto than she'd been of Orochimaru. The blonde was at least stable and somewhat normal.

Back inside the classroom, Iruka yelled to get the students attention. "I want you all to meet Uzumaki Hinata, a former student of mine. She graduated less than a year ago and already became a Chunin. Her sensei is none other than the Godaime Hokage. She will be observing our class for the day." There were a series of "ohhs" and "ahhs" and Hinata felt herself getting a little red in the cheeks.

"I have a question!" an excited Kunoichi to be said. Iruka look to Hinata to see if she wanted to take any questions. She nodded to him letting him know that questions would be fine.

"Is Hokage-sama really cute like my onee-san said?" The girl asked.

"No, and he's a liar!" said someone Hinata didn't know how she missed, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Hanabi-san, you will not insult Hokage-sama in my classroom!" Iruka yelled.

"Calm down Iruka, it's not illegal for people to voice their opinions," Mizuki said.

"Even so, insulting the Hokage, in front of his wife no less, is not acceptable behavior for someone who plans to become a ninja," Iruka responded.

"It's fine Iruka-san, she is my little sister and she is upset about what our father did." Hinata knew it was wrong to make Hanabi look like the bad guy, but it had to be done. She could see the bandage around her sister's forehead and knew it was there to cover the seal that was more than likely on her head now. Hanabi receiving the mark was not a new concept to Hinata. When she was the heir, it was common knowledge the girl would receive it one day.

Because of Hanabi's outburst Iruka decided there would be no more questions for now. While he enjoyed teaching kids it was heart stopping moments like that made him reconsider his occupation ever now and then. He didn't know the Hokage personally, so he wasn't sure how he would react to such comments.

Mizuki was sick of Hinata's presence. Why that woman was here, he did not know, nor did he care. He especially hated how all the other Shinobi praises the demon and he could not understand why it was made Hokage. 'To think she used to be the heir to the Hyuuga. Those bastards probably sold her to him for more power and were betrayed afterwards. Now the Hokage is a kid, the Hyuuga clan head is a kid, and he's probably on the demon's payroll. Not to mention that because he hands out Jutsu, the clans will all back him.' In his opinion Konoha was on its way to hell and now that Oto was about to be destroyed Mizuki had nowhere to go. Until he does, he would just sit and smile.

Little did he know that while he was on his mental rant, he was glaring at the back of Hinata's head. It was a subtle glare and only one person noticed, Tayuya. Hinata treated her better than he own family used to and in Oto, you didn't get paid, you got to live. Here she got a nice sum of money for being the girl's personal assistant; well that's what Hinata described her as. She would be watching this Mizuki and the first time he slips she was going to make sure he fell on her kunai.

To the surprise and awe of everyone in the room the Hokage appeared out of nowhere. A lot of the students didn't recognize him as he was wearing a standard Konoha uniform with a hitai-ate on his forehead like most Konoha Shinobi. He looked around and was a little surprised that he was in an academy classroom but he found who he was looking for, he would ask why she was there later. He also found someone else who he would bring with them as it concerned both of them.

"Hinata, something happened and I'm going to need you to come with me. Hyuuga Hanabi, come down here, you have to come with me as well." He could see that Hanabi had no intention of getting up, but he had no time to be playing games with kids so he used chakra strings to pick the girl up and bring her to him. "Tayuya you come with me as well." When she was next to him he made a few hand seals and with a gust of wind and scattered leaves all four of them were gone.

"You think she's in trouble for what she said? And she's the liar, he is really cute!" said the girl who asked the question earlier. Everyone was wondering if he did hear what Hanabi said and planned to punish her for it. Iruka and Mizuki were hoping it wasn't another invasion. They hoped the Hokage wouldn't take his friends and family to a safe place and let everyone fend for themselves.

At the other end of the shunshin was the hospital. Hinata was worried and confused as to why they were there. When he arrived in the classroom and said something happened the first thing that came to her mind was another attack.

"Sakura burst into my office a few minutes ago and was looking for you. She told me what happened and I immediately came to get you. She told me that your mother was in the hospital because of a suicide attempt," Naruto said. Hinata and Hanabi's eyes grew wide at the news and the both ran into the building.

Her mother tried to commit suicide? Why would she do something like that? When did she do it? Would she be ok? There were tons of questions going through Hinata's head while she was being led to her mother's room by Sakura who was waiting in the lobby for them to arrive. When they arrived they still weren't allowed to see her because the Tsunade and other medics were still working.

"This is all your fault One-sama! Ever since Otou-sama was put into prison everyone has been calling us traitors and even the rest of the clan hates us now. They won't talk to us, they took all of our valuables saying they don't want us give them our enemies. They won't even allow me to train in Jyuuken anymore. The academy is good enough they said," Hanabi said.

Naruto stud in front of Hinata while her little sister yelled at her. He was in this situation before, sitting with his back to the room his mother was in waiting for someone to come out and tell her how it went inside. He hoped she wouldn't be receiving the same news he gotten those years ago. He leaned against the window on the opposite side of the hallway wondering if this was his fault.

He closed his eyes and wondered what he should do. He didn't expect this kind of backlash for imprisoning Hiashi. He should have though, the families of traitors are often treated that way and with Hanaya's personality it's not really surprising what she did. He would have to have a talk with Neji. Hinata told him the boy didn't like the main family, but Naruto assumed he would be happy with Hiashi being in jail. It seems he wasn't. Hinata was probably thinking this was her fault. "If it means anything to you Hanabi, I'm sorry this happened," he said.

Because his eyes were closed and he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice it until he was already hit. A chakra enhanced punch to his chest that sent him through the hospital wall. The first thing he did was pump some of Kyuubi's chakra into his body to heal his wounds. Once that was done he stood on the air for a second and then used Hiraishin to warp back into the hospital. He didn't know why Tsunade punched him like that, but he intended to find out.

"You don't get to be sorry. You're the Godaime Hokage, the things you do affect the lives of everyone in the village, everyone in Hi no Kuni, maybe the entire world. You can't ruin people lives then say you're sorry when things don't go how you expected. Is that what you're going to tell the families of the Shinobi who don't make it back from Oto? I've been told what happened between you and the Hyuuga, even about Dr. Tusurui," Tsunade said.

Naruto still had one of his tri-kunai in his hand from when he warped back into the building and the way he was looking at her know that he wasn't too pleased to about being punched. "You're going to fight me in the hospital? I made you mad so you're going to kill me? No matter how many people get hurt in the crossfire? Jiraiya told me you always say you'll protect your family no matter what, but I guess you forgot that being married to that girl makes them your family as well," she said.

Naruto's narrowed his eyes and put his kunai away. Fighting here would cause too much damage and loss of life. He never thought of Hinata's family as their family because they abandoned her and she didn't seem to put much thought into them. Seeing her crying over her mother told him that she still cared for her. "Hinata, I'll be in my office. I'll be there if you need anything," Naruto said before warping away.

* * *

There were three sound bases that they were going to attack. The group would split into 3after getting a good distance inside of Ta no Kuni and then launch a simultaneous assault on all 3. Each group would consist of about 100 Konoha shinobi. The remaining Oto shinobi per base should be a smaller number and or quality of ninja so Konoha should have an overwhelming victory. First they actually had to enter the country and that meant passing the border they were at.

The Hyuuga in the group could see the Oto border patrol and with the 300 gathered Shinobi, the four Oto nin would be absolutely no trouble, but because they wanted to be stealthy in their approach, they sent two Jounin to deal with them. Once they were killed, the group pushed on. One more day and they would reach their destination.

Ino was bit nervous but so was everyone else. She knew she was strong enough to handle herself; she was a Chunin, a rookie, but still a Chunin. She had a ton of Jutsu, weapons, and a tri-kunai could call a Kage level reinforcement to her, though so didn't want to have to use the last option.

Looking around it seemed amazing to see all of the ninja traveling together like this. She then heard yelling up ahead and when she got closer there were sounds of a battle. That was odd because she was pretty much at the front of the group. The group slowed down and the Hyuuga went to work. After about a minute of observing they reported what they saw, about 50 Oto shinobi fighting against about 30 Taki shinobi and 350 samurai. It seemed like the leaders of Ta no Kuni and whoever was leading Oto didn't see eye to eye. This usually happened with ninja clans not villages but Oto was still small and new enough that Ta no Kuni would hire someone to get rid of them.

Kagami and Jiraiya whom met up with them last night were discussing what they should do. They could either go around them and attack their base while they were away and wait for them to come back, if they came back, or they could help the samurai and Taki shinobi. The second option seemed like the better of the two, but they didn't want to get involved with Ta no Kuni if they didn't have to. They weren't exactly supposed to be there.

Kagami decided they would help the battle. Two things helped her make the decision, first was the fact there were Oto Nin there and second was that people would know Konoha would not respond lightly to an invasion.

She gathered 100 of the Konoha shinobi, including Hana's team, Kakashi's team, Jiraiya, Gai, and Kurenai. Once they were gathered, they took off to join the battle. They weren't in any particular formation, just running as fast as they could towards the battle. Ino decided to show off a bit. Her air step Jutsu only held her in the air for about a second but if you continuously did the Jutsu you could run on the air. It took a decent amount of Chakra to pull that off, but with the amount she had in reserve, it was worth it.

Kiba saw Ino pull ahead of everyone by running in the air and that was the moment he decided he was going to make Kakashi pay. He and Shino were originally supposed to be on Naruto's team, but they had to go and mix up the teams and now he missed his chance to be pulling off cool Jutsu like that. Kiba also decided he was going to try and ask Ino out again after the war. The Hokage was married so she had to be free now.

Ino was in front of the entire group with Jiraiya and Kagami directly behind her, probably on purpose. Luckily for the Konoha forces the Oto were facing away from them so when Ino bolted out of the tree line with 99 ninja behind her, the Kamaitachi hit the ones that were in the makeshift outpost looking the wrong way.

Hana and her three dogs turned into giant wolves and they all performed Gatsuuga. The four giant drills passed Ino and smashed into the building, destroying it instantly. The wolves jumped back and then Kagami performed **Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu**. That barrage took about 14 of the Oto Shinobi who were in the outpost.

Jiraiya summoned a large frog and jumped to where the Oto Nin was fighting the Taki Nin. Hana, while still in wolf form told Ino and her teammate to get on the back the other wolves. When they did they followed after Jiraiya.

The commander of the Taki Nin who tasked with removing the Oto Nin from the country was worried when he saw the four wolves and the large toad come their way; he knew they were not part of his forces. That worry only diminished a little when the man he recognized as Jiraiya started to dispatch Oto Nin. When he saw the amount of Konoha shinobi behind the man, and the legends he recognized, he began to wonder if the local lords would still honor their deal now that Konoha was here. His biggest concern would be if Konoha wanted a cut, Taki was considered the weakest of all hidden villages and they _**needed**_ this and if Konoha pushed their way there was nothing they could do about it.

After the battle, which ended quick with Oto being pressed from both sides by a far superior force, the hundred Konoha shinobi were staring down the samurai and Taki ninja. Neither army assumed the other friendly just because they were fighting Oto Nin. Kagami, the commander for the Konoha forces stepped forward and so did the Taki commander.

"I must thank you for your assistance. The battle would have gone on much longer had you not arrived," the Taki Nin said.

"You're welcome, but I must ask why are Taki Nin in Ta no Kuni, battling Oto Nin no less?" Kagami responded.

"We were hired by Ta no Kuni, or at least what's left of the country," he responded.

"What do you mean what's left of it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I thought you would know by now. Ta no Kuni is in the middle of a civil war. There was a fight between the two northern Oto bases and the one here in the south. The shinobi defeated today were the last of the south base. The worst part is that Kumo has been supporting the northern faction, though only minimally. The Lords of this country hired us to get rid of Oto now that their weak." There were a few gasps from the Konoha nin when the part about Kumo was said.

'Fuck!' Jiraiya thought. They came just a little too late! If Oto now had an alliance with Kumo, then Konoha wouldn't be able to go stomping around without potentially causing a war with them. What does Kumo have to gain by support a civil war in small country like this and why is Taki doing the same? Their mission was to get rid of Oto, but doing so could cause war, so they needed further instruction from the Hokage. Jiraiya himself would say fuck Kumo and keep going, but he wasn't the Hokage, and he was glad for that fact. The job carried too much responsibility. They could either wait for a messenger to contact Naruto or they could call him here. Jiraiya didn't plan on waiting days between messages or even hours sending messages via toad. So he grabbed a tri-kunai and tossed it in the ground in front of Kagami.

Five minutes later, nothing. The toad hermit was getting worried, normally he would be there in two seconds tops, and the Taki shinobi were looking at him strangely. A minute later Naruto finally appeared. He was wearing his Konoha uniform with the white cloak like his father over it. On his back was a very large scroll and he had the sword of Kusanagi in his hand. In other words, he was prepared for a fight.

"The last time someone used that I was pulled into a fight with two 'S-Class' missing-nin, so this time I grabbed a few things _after_ I got out of the shower. What's so important you had to call me all the way out here?" Naruto said.

They told him everything that happened. 'Ok this is definitely a reason to call me here.' His first instinct was to tell the Taki Ninja to go home and have Konoha go forward, but then he remembered something. 'You're the Godaime Hokage, the things you do affect the lives of everyone in the village, everyone in Hi no Kuni, maybe the entire world. You can't ruin people lives then say you're sorry when things don't go how you expected.'

"I'll call for a meeting with Takigakure no Sato and discuss things with them. In the meantime, you and the rest of the hidden Konoha forces are to secure this area," Naruto said. A loud "Hai, Hokage/Godaime-sama" could be heard from all the Ninja. Naruto then warped back to Konoha.

* * *

He appeared in his bedroom and instantly noticed that Hinata was in there changing clothes. She was surprised to see him appear like that, but it happened so often she was used to it. He wasn't surprised to see her changing clothes; she was his wife, even if they haven't done much yet. That and she still had on underwear.

"Hinata, I know this is probably a bad time but I would like for you go somewhere with me tomorrow. We'll be leaving the village and may not be back for a week but I must go and I don't want to leave you here while I'm gone." Naruto said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We'll be going to Takigakure no Sato," he responded.

"I'll go. Tsunade-sama sent me home saying sitting there all day won't help and I probably won't be able to see her for a while even after she's stable. Ano, umm, Naruto-kun…" She then started fiddling with her fingers looking nervous. "Hanabi-Chan is in the living room, she didn't want to go back to the compound so I told her she could spend the night here. Is that fine with you?"

"That's fine Hinata; she can stay as long as she wishes to. In fact when we get back I'll buy us a bigger house and then she and you mother can live with us if they want. I've been thinking about it for a while and I think now is the time to do so," he said.

"But isn't this the house you got from your parents? Are you sure you want to leave it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes it is but it's just a house. I may have a lot of memories here and moving to a new house won't erase those memories," he replied. He then left to send a message to Taki requesting permission to visit.


	18. Choice of War

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: The Naruto manga… Wow every week I like it less and less. I had already stopped watching the anime months ago. What does that mean for this story? It means that from now on the manga will have no effect on this story. From here on out I'm mostly going to ignore the manga in favor of my own original plot (as if I haven't already done that).

If you've read this far you know this isn't the kind of story where Naruto falls in love and never looks back. Since the beginning I've said its NaruHina or NaruIno, that basically means he will end up with one of them (or both I still haven't ruled that out). There are a few things that you should keep in mind. I have never met a couple who has never argued, or broke up (at least temporarily). Naruto is no saint in this fic, no one is.

All power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely. I wholly believe this…

This chapter has not been Bata'ed. When it has been this version will be replaced.

**Commedia:** Yeah, so young with so much physical and political power, things to mess up really fast…

**Useful76:** No way is Ino out of the picture. If people assume that Hinata is going to be the final paring because of the marriage you just have to think back to why they got married in the first place. Now that Naruto is the Hokage there is nothing stopping him to just cancelling the marriage if he felt like it.

**Dragon Man 180:** Yeah, Naruto could have easily gotten them their own home but since Hanabi has to go to the academy Hanaya would be alone sometimes and Hinata didn't want that.

**fanfic789: **I thank you for your compliments.

**Reviewers: **In fact I thank you all for reviewing my story. I get nervous and scared to read the reviews sometimes but it's an excellent feeling when I someone says they like my story. They give me the fuel to keep going. At the time of writing this I have 344 (still can't believe that), so let's try and make it to 400 (probably going to take a few chapters).

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 18: Choice of War

Naruto, whom was dressed in a Konoha uniform and a white cloak with flames at the bottom with the word Godaime on the back, was with Hinata, Tayuya, Anko, Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inochi, and two ANBU. They had just walked into the clearing where the Taki ninja were to welcome them to their village. The group had left Konoha immediately after receiving a reply from Taki allowing their visit and it had taken them 2 days to reach their destination.

Anko was with him as his attendant, as was Tayuya for Hinata. Shibi and Inochi were there to help with negotiation and the ANBU were there to look tough because if any fighting took place the two Chunin level Nin in the mask would probably just get in the way.

"It's an honor to have you here Hokage-sama. I'm Shibuki, the Sandaime leader of Takigakure." The young man said politely. "If you would follow me I will bring you into my village." The village leader couldn't have been much older than Naruto, maybe 15 or 16. He then led them to an area where four Taki Nin, probably Jounin were standing.

"As you probably know the location and entrance to our village is and will stay hidden. We found that to be a bit of problem when inviting guest in so we developed a way around that. A short ranged teleportation Jutsu made solely to bring guest into our village." The Taki Nin were about to start the Jutsu when two more people walked into the clearing.

The two new arrivals knew their life would probably be forfeit should they not speak quickly so they wasted no time doing so. "We are here on the behalf of Oto and Kumo. We are here on a diplomatic mission and we do not wish to fight." The man with the Kumo headband said. Even though they announced themselves as diplomats there was still a good chance that the Konoha or Taki Nin would react negatively due to their unannounced arrival.

When Hinata grabbed his hand Naruto knew this was going to be troublesome. It was not unheard of for a village to send a diplomat to another during times of war for negotiations. He just wondered why they had to arrive at the same time as him. The Hokage knew about the attempted kidnapping of Hinata and the man's arrival must have reminded her about it. Tayuya was trying her best not to be noticed by the Oto Nin, her hair had changed and with new clothes she looked different but she really hopped he didn't recognize her. Not that she recognized the man but she was fairly well known in Oto.

Shibuki looked at Naruto to see if he minded the new arrivals and the shrug he was given let him know all that he needed to know. This was actually a good chance for him to find out why Kumo was interested in Oto. After having the Oto and Kumo Nin checked for anything out of the ordinary they activated the Jutsu and was brought inside Takigakure.

* * *

Tension was high in the city of Ryoza in Ta no Kuni and it was easy to see why. First there was the army of Samurai that belong to the lords who rules the area, the Ryoza Clan. Secondly were the Taki shinobi who are in the city using it as a base of operations. Thirdly was the massive army of Konoha shinobi who are surrounding the city. The Fourth was the fact that neither group trusted the other.

Ino quickly found that she didn't like Samurai. In her mind they were weak and stupid. While only a 250 or so participated in the battle a few days ago there were probably 5000 of them in the city, probably more elsewhere and they seemed to think they were better than ninja for some reason.

She almost decapitated one of them when he called her and Hana honor less sluts under his breath. If the Inuzuka hadn't stopped her she would have, not that Hana didn't want hurt him herself but that would have caused too much trouble. Samurai didn't agree with many of the things that Shinobi did and often looked down on them for it. Among the top of the list were women and children on the battleground or that ninja would do anything to complete a mission.

"He still shouldn't have said that to me! We are helping the ungrateful bastards." Ino said to Hana.

"Get over it girl, I've been called far worse things than that. You wouldn't believe how many clients that think they own us until the mission is over. People are also afraid of Shinobi because of our strength. The fact that we're basically invading their country and occupying their city isn't helping the situation." Hana said.

"Yeah, well next person who talks me is going to become best friends with my sword." Ino said. Hana just laughed and shook her head. Some people could ignore insults and some couldn't.

* * *

Even though they all arrived at the same time they were not going to be negotiating like that. The First meeting was between Taki and the Konoha. Anko, Hinata, Tayuya and the two ANBU were currently receiving a tour around Taki, Shibi and Inochi were with Naruto in the meeting room.

"First I would like an answer as to why Taki is in Ta no Kuni." Naruto asked.

"There are many reasons but the most importantly is that we were hired by a few nobles of the country get rid of Oto and then put them in power. When we do that we will be giving an exclusive contract for the area." Shibuki said. There were other reason but there was no need to tell them.

Naruto nodded, that was a good reason for Taki to be in the area. "You probably already know but Oto attacked Konoha recently. Our goal is simple, we want Oto gone. Konoha would have no problem cooperating with Taki to achieve that. However we will not simply hand the county over to you after we've done so." Naruto said.

"What do you think Kumo is getting from supporting Oto? My opinion is that wish to keep a smaller power in-between Konoha and Kumo." Aburame Shibi said. It was quite possible that was the actual reason.

"We'll get nowhere like this, we might as well bring in the Oto and Kumo diplomats." Naruto said. Shibuki thought the same way, there is no point in asking each other when they would have a better chance of getting their answers by asking the Kumo Nin. The Taki leader then ordered one of his guards to bring in the two other ninja.

Minutes later the diplomats entered the room and sat at the table. The Oto Nin seemed a bit nervous and it was easy to tell that this was his first diplomatic mission. The same was true for Naruto and Shibuki; they were both young leaders with little experience in politics. The first of the two to speak was the Oto Nin. "I'm here to request that Taki and Konoha cease all military action within the country of Ta no Kuni immediately." He looked dead serious while saying that and when Naruto realized that he almost laughed at him.

"Your village attacked mine recently, such a request is not possible. In fact your village doesn't have the right to even ask such a thing." The Hokage said.

"You're saying that our village doesn't have the right to seek peace and safety? It was Orochimaru who wanted to attack Konoha and not **one** Oto shinobi returned home from there, not even Orochimaru himself. You know as well as everyone in this room that we cannot survive a war with Konoha as we are now. What you are planning is not war but a massacre." The Oto shinobi all but yelled. He wasn't a real 

diplomat but they had to find someone to do the job, and not many people wanted such a dangerous mission.

"Hokage-sama I know your village was recently attack but Kumo is now an ally of Oto and as such we cannot sit idly while they are being attacked by two or more villages and or a great nation." The Kumo Nin said. Everyone instantly noticed that he was implying that Kumo would do nothing if it was just Taki attacking Oto.

"Are you saying that if Konoha stands down Kumo will do nothing, even if Taki does not?" Shibuki said. He needed conformation.

"Kumo recently adopted a policy of having 10 ninja, 4 Jounin and 6 Chunin to be exact, support our allies whom are at war with an equal sized force. The 10 would operate under the orders of our allies and Kumo will not be responsible for the mission they undertake." The Kumo diplomat said.

Shibuki was a bit offended by him calling Kumo and Oto equal sized. This was a huge reason they were in the situation. Taki was always called the smallest and weakest of hidden villages. The reason for their small number of shinobi was because Taki no Kuni itself was home to only five million people, not nearly enough to support a large force of shinobi. If they were to gain an exclusive contract in Ta no Kuni, which was home to 34 million people, they could support far more shinobi.

'So Kumo are going to send 10 and they probably want us to do something similar. I wonder why though, 10 shinobi are hardly enough do anything.' While he was thinking Naruto noticed the Kumo Nin was looking at him as if he was waiting for him to say something. "That is a good policy. One Konoha should look into adopting." Naruto said.

Shibuki was happy how things were going because if Konoha only sent ten troops as support they wouldn't be able to claim much of anything when the war was over. The Oto Nin was happy because against Taki they would have a decent chance of winning, especially when they starting using _that_. The Kumo Nin was happy because Naruto understood what he was saying and went along with it. Naruto was happy because he already had a few plans in mind.

* * *

After they had left Naruto a female Taki Nin led them around the village. Even though Taki was beautiful Hinata was in a bad mood since the Kumo Nin arrived and now she wanted to go home. She should be at home with Hanabi waiting for news about her mother not sightseeing in a foreign village. She wasn't even allowed to eat, drink, or buy anything because they didn't trust Taki so what was the point of a tour. Why did she even agree to come here with him? Why did he ask her to come only to send her out of the way as soon as they arrived?

Anko wondered what was wrong with Hinata. Weather the girl noticed it or not she had been frowning a lot since they left the village a few days ago. Anko shrugged and assumed it was because of what happened to her mother. Tayuya noticed the increased frowning from Hinata as well but she herself was frowning as well. She was feeling guilty about what's happening with Oto but she pushed that aside, she had no intentions of being concerned about a lost cause, and Oto was definitely a lost cause.

They had been walking around for an hour when Naruto and the two Jounin walked out of the building they were in and met up with them. Hinata was surprised that they were leaving immediately seeing as it took them 2 days to arrive.

After they were out of the village the Kumo Nin approached them. They weren't worried about him trying anything since he was heavily out powered but they were still a bit cautious. "I wanted to give you this." He then tossed Naruto a scroll. The Hokage then opened and read its contents. Once he was done he smirked and destroyed the scroll. Then they all the Konoha ninja took off.

Now Naruto knew what Kumo was doing. It would have been a good idea if Naruto wasn't so set on getting rid of Oto. Their goal was to prolong the war in hopes for it to be a battleground to train troops in war situations. Basically the longer the war lasted the more ninja with war experience Kumo would have. The scroll was informing Naruto of this and asking for his participation. He would play along for now but soon he was going to finish what he started.

* * *

When they arrived in Konoha Naruto went directly to his office and called a council meeting. Hinata went directly to the hospital to see her mother. It been about 5 days since her mother was hospitalized and they should be able to tell her about her condition now. She just hopped things didn't get worse while she was away as she would never forgive herself for going on a trip while her mother was suffering.

When they, it was they because her second shadow was with her, finally entered the hospital they quickly got directions to Hanaya's room. When Hinata entered the woman's room she saw that her mother was awake and Hinata let of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her mother was ok, that good.

"How are you feeling Okaa-san?" Hinata asked. The woman turned her head to see who had spoken to her and when she saw that it was Hinata her facial expression didn't change. "I'm fine Hinata-sama, thanks for visiting me." Hanaya said with little emotion.

Hinata could see this was going to be difficult as her mother didn't seem to want to see her. Even so Hinata had no intentions of leaving without talking to her. When a person attempts suicide leaving them alone is probably the worst thing a person can do. Hinata sat on a stool that was by her mother's bed, it had probably been put there by her sister.

"Naruto and I are going to be getting a bigger house soon and when we do I want you to come and live with us. Hanabi has already been staying with us since she didn't want to go back with the clan." Hinata told.

"Tell me Hinata-sama, why you and Hokage-sama would want someone like me in your home." Hanaya asked.

"What do you mean why? You're my mother! Hanabi told how bad things have been for you with the clan over the last few weeks. I'm not going to let you stay there when they treat you like that." Did her mother think she didn't care about her? Sure her opinion of the woman went down but she still cared about her.

"Exactly whose fault is that we are being treated as traitors? Not only by the Hyuuga treat us as such but almost the entire village. The fact that we're his family caused everyone to believe we are traitors. They even say we were in league with Orochimaru in planning the destruction of Konoha. You didn't receive any of the harassment because of your relationship with the Godaime. So I decided to do the Honorable thing and take my life, or at least I tried." Hanabi finding her was the only reason she lived.

Hinata didn't know what to say. Her mother doesn't know how responsible Hinata was for Hiashi being in jail. If Hanaya knew that it was Hinata who sentence Hiashi would she even want to talk to her now? Hinata took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "Even if this is our fault, you're still going to be living with us." Hinata said.

* * *

The assault force in Ta no Kuni were still waiting for orders. The tension hasn't gone away but nothing happened so far. There were a few people, like Jiraiya, who were getting annoyed at doing nothing but they would live.

Ino was currently sparring with Hana when he appeared in between their attacks and deflecting them like they were child's play. "Gather the shinobi, I have your orders." He said to Hana who nodded and took off to complete her mission. Naruto thought that he would have to figure out a method of seeing where he would appear before he does when using Hiraishin. If he didn't he just might warp into something he didn't want to.

It only took 15 minutes for the entire force of 300 plus ninja to gather in front of Naruto. They were standing tall and proud and Naruto remembered once again that his words and action effected their lives far more than his. "Senju Kagami, Inuzuka Hana, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Ryoga, Shouga Kalai, Hyuuga Shinn, Hyuuga Akio, Nara Soma, Akimichi Daichi and Tenko Akagi come forward." Naruto ordered. When they did he began to speak again. "The rest of you may return home." That got a lot of confused looks for the gather Nin. "You have your orders!" Naruto yelled and the Ninja left for Konoha as told, except for Jiraiya.

"In order to avoid a large scale war with Kumo we have agreed to limit our involvement in the war between Taki and Oto. That does not mean you 10 will stay here just to give Taki minor support. I expect each and every one of you to do as much as 10 Taki Shinobi. All of you are either Jounin or Chunin and the quality of Konoha shinobi is far higher than those of Taki. The leader of this unit will be Kagami. You all will be working with, not for, Taki to defeat Oto. For this mission you will receive A-Rank mission pay every month and as a bonus you will receive pay for a C-Rank bounty for every Oto kill and A-Rank for every Kumo kill." Naruto said.

Offering them bonus like that will motivate them better than revenge can. He didn't need to tell them not to get killed by being greedy, they were good ninja and already knew that. Naruto then took 10 scrolls from a backpack and handed one to each person. They contained supplies like food, water, pills, first aid kits, tents, tools, uniforms, ect. He would keep them well supplied. If after a month someone decides that they no longer want to be part of the mission he would have someone new replace them.

"Ino follow me, I have something to give you." He said before going into the tree line with Ino right behind him. When they were far enough from everyone he bit his finger and made a few hand seals. 

After slamming his hand to the ground he summoned a large snake whom was coiled around a large scroll. The creature looked Naruto in the eye before disappearing and leaving scroll behind.

"Ino, I want you to sign the Snake contract." He said while unrolling the scroll. She could see three names on it that she recognized, Orochimaru, Anko, and Naruto. "You have to cut your finger so you can sign it in blood." He told her. She then hesitantly signed her name in blood next to his. Once that was done the scroll with up in a puff a smoke like the snake did.

Naruto then removed a really large scroll from his back and gave it to Ino. "That scroll contains a lot of the Jutsu that go well with snake summons as well as others. A lot of them were used by Orochimaru himself. There are tons of great Jutsu in the scroll so make sure you keep it to yourself, and now for your final gift." It was something it wanted to give her but was growing attached to, it was a good sword. A small snake slithered out of his sleeve and coiled around Ino's arm before going to the back of her shirt and disappearing. "That is the Kusanagi sword, it makes the one you're using now look like a twig."

"I don't know how long this war will last but if you decide you want to return to Konoha tell Kagami and I will have someone come here and replace you." After he was done talking to her he led her back to the group.

Naruto then looked to Jiraiya and the white haired man nodded and then the two took off at speeds far greater than possible for the ten ninja that were left behind. After a few minutes of running they caught with the Konoha ninja that were going home. "Jiraiya I need you to gather some information for me."

The Sannin nodded, while he would preferred to stay with Naruto until Akatsuki was dealt with he could say that Naruto was safe by himself. Now that the boy was the Hokage he would have to stay in Konoha where Akatsuki would have to go through all of Konoha before they could get to him. If they somehow managed to do that Naruto could probably beat them or leave instantly using Hiraishin.

"I want you to take someone with you, he will be helpful." The Hokage said. Now Jiraiya didn't like that, unless the boy was sending Tsunade they would likely slow him down. "Don't act like that Jiraiya. I'm sure he can hold his own, he won't slow you down a bit." Naruto then tossed a scroll the white haired man. The scroll explained questions he would no doubt have when Itachi started traveling with him.

* * *

A few days later Hinata decided on the house she wanted to buy and now was in final phases of the purchase. Truthfully it was more of a complex than a house but to Hinata it would be perfect, well after the renovations. It was only about a 3rd of the size of the Hyuuga complex but considering that only a handful a people would be living there that was more than large enough. It was a traditional complex like the Hyuuga's home and that was half the reason Hinata wanted it, she preferred that style of building. It belongs to a clan whom only had 3 members left and they would rather have the money rather than a large house to themselves. It would cost the Uzumaki 4 million to buy the complex and the property around it and about 1.5 million to renovate it. Naruto had told Hinata that was fine if that was the house she wanted.

Hinata wished he would have been more concerned about which house she picked. He simply handed her a booklet with available large properties and told her to do the rest. Hinata had never bought 

anything remotely as large or costly as a home and the thought of spending millions on something overwhelmed her. If it were not for Tayuya's help she didn't think she would have gotten it done.

Almost immediately after the house became theirs contractors were fixing up the place. Usually it would be months before such a large project was started but this was for the Hokage and his wife. They had stalled their work in other areas of Konoha to work on the complex and they had a 24 hour schedule. Being the Hyuuga heir had its perks, she was treated like princess. Being the Hokage's wife was far beyond that, she was a practically a queen.

* * *

About a month and a half later Naruto walks into his house with two new residents behind him. So far the complex housed him, Hinata, Tayuya, Anko, Itachi (when ever he came back he would have a room), Hanabi, and Hanaya. The renovations were done pretty quickly with the work being done non-stop for a few weeks by a large staff. There are 3 different dojo, a library, a public Jutsu library, Naruto's scroll room, 5 offices, a large meeting room, and 15 bedrooms. Oh, and a large indoor hot spring which was recently added. There were a ton of other stuff but those were the best the complex had to offer.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama. Are these two guests?" Hanaya asked. She had taken on the job of taking care of the house. Cooking, cleaning, making sure they were stocked with supplies was her job, same as it been in the Hyuuga complex, well except the cooking and cleaning. She had nothing else to do and decided those would be her duties.

"Yes they are. This one is the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage. Suna had demanded that his sister be taken care of in a nice environment since she cannot go back to Suna. Her name is Sabaku no Temari." Naruto said while gesturing to Temari.

"This is Hiruseimei Sora and she is a permanents guest in or village." Naruto said. He had made up the family name Hiruseimei about ten seconds ago. She was the girl his team had captured during the Chunin exam. Naruto then walked off, he had other things to do. Hanaya would take care of the girls.

The two girls were led into a room where they could sit and wait for Hanaya to bring them some drinks. The two hadn't met each other yet having just left their cells before coming to the house. Sore figured this was a good a time as any to get to know the other girl. "I remember you from the exam. Did they capture you in the forest as well?" Sora asked Temari.

The Suna Nin or ex-Suna Nin shook her head. "It was during the final exam. Well more like during the invasion. I was captured as a POW and was kept as a in a cell until the peace negotiations were done."

Sora's jaw almost hit the floor, there was a war going on while she was looked away and she had no idea. Just one thing didn't add up. "If the negotiations are over then why are you still here?"

"Because Suna decided to give me to Konoha as a sign of good will, basically I'm a hostage. Even though the invasion failed there are a lot of people in Konoha who resent Suna. The Hokage brought me here to make sure I'm safe, well at least that what he told me. What about you, why did they capture you during the second exam?" Temari said.

"I think they we're looking for anybody but they found out about my bloodline limit and decided to take me. I know they want my bloodline limit but I will die before I allow them to make me into some whore to push out kids for them." Sora said. Truthfully he she had suspicions that was the reason the Hokage brought her to his house. What other reason would the Hokage bother taking care of a captured Kunoichi? The fact that he brought Temari as well just made it seem more likely to the girl. If she knew about Tayuya she would convince herself that it was fact. Sora was two years older than Hinata and her experience with men had not been good.

"The worst thing is the fact that even if Kusa finds out I'm here they probably won't do anything. Neither I nor my bloodline limit is worth fighting a war over. I just….…..….…" Temari was confused as to why the girl suddenly stopped talking. Fear was written all over her face and she seemed to be looking past the Suna Nin. When Temari turned to see what she was looking at she saw Hinata.

She had not forgotten that face, not even for an instant. How could she possibly forget the face of the person who was responsible for her teammate's death, her kidnapping, her imprisonment, and the fact that she can never see her family again? While she was imprisoned all she could think about is what she would do if she ever saw her again. She wanted to inflict as much pain as possible on the girl. Now the girl was standing in front her looking helpless with no weapons and Sora couldn't even move. It wasn't because someone was restricting her movements it was simply due to fear. The instant she laid eyes on the girl her body had gone stiff and any possibility for revenge had been thrown out of the window.

Hinata didn't introduce herself to the girls as she immediately left the room to find Naruto. Why were those two girls in her house chatting as if they weren't prisoners? Why were they here in the first place? Hinata had a strong suspicion that the two would be living there. Naruto seemed to have a habit of collecting unwanted people and letting them live in his house. The most important thing was why didn't he tell her?

It didn't take long for Hinata to reach Naruto's office in the house. Naruto was sitting at his desk and seemed to be writing on a scroll. "Naruto, why are those two here? I thought they were prisoners." Hinata asked.

Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes and saw that she seemed a little angry at him. That was new. "It was decided that they would live here." He then stopped writing on the scroll and grabbed a different one from his desk and tossed it to Hinata. "Read that scroll and it will tell you everything you need to know about why they're here." He started to write again after saying that.

Hinata's eyes grew wider and wider while reading the scroll until she was finished. She dropped the scroll to the floor and was barely holding back from crying. Naruto used to a chakra string to pick up the scroll, it was kind of important. "Why would you do something like this?"

"It wasn't my decision that brought this on. Since we're not officially at war anymore a certain level of power was given back to the council. I met with them to finish the negotiations with Suna and that was one of the conditions that the council of Konoha and Suna wanted most. Sora's status was brought up by me afterwards and they decided it was best if they put her in the same situation as Temari." Naruto said, still writing.

"Even if the council has more power you still could have told them no. This isn't far Naruto, how could accept something like this?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I could have turned them down. Negotiations with Suna are tense and the situation could fall apart at any moment but since you think it isn't fair maybe I should go and void a finalized deal. Maybe I should send some troops to Suna in a preemptive strike because you're upset. Seriously I'm busy right now, come back later and we can talk about this." Naruto said. Hinata quickly left the room.

Anko then stepped out of the Genjutsu she was hiding in and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Don't you think that was too much? She's probably going to be crying all night." Anko said.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean I'm going to change the way I act. When she accepted to become my wife and not just the woman I happened to be married to I don't think she quite knew what she was accepting. While I'll fight anything to keep her safe I won't jeopardize the village because she's a little unhappy." Naruto said.

"Naruto, do you love her?" Anko asked. She already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto said in a half assed attempted dodge the question. The look Anko gave him told him that I didn't work. Naruto just took a deep breath and then answered. "The only person who I ever loved is my mother. Besides we're really young and we're forced to get married, that's not fair."

"You know, with all the girls you keep piling up in this house people are going to start thinking you're a pervert or something. It's just might be true, with the way you keep looking at my chest when you think I'm not looking." Anko said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever Anko, in fact don't ever where that fishnet thing again, that's an order. Now go and put on something else." He was probably going to regret that but damn it was going to be a one less big distraction. Ever since dealing with Ino and Hinata he has become more and more interested in woman and Anko bust was practically begging him to be looked at. Naruto then thought about what he said to Hinata and thought that maybe he did go overboard. It always happened around this time of year, his temper got way shorter than usual. The anniversary of his mother death was a mere 2 days away and 10 days later, his birthday. It was a horrible time of the year.


	19. Choice of Place

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Getting ready to wrap up things before the time skip. There will be maybe one more chapter before it jumps to when they are a bit older, that's when the things really get interesting. The next chapter might be shorter than my 'now' usually length but that's because not too much more needs to happen right now.

**AfroJedii:** I was going to write up a lengthy explanation but I really don't feel like it. All I have to say is Hanaya is a stuck up Hyuuga.

**Mr. Condescending Cynic, Narutomaniac, mbshadow:** Harem… Hmm how can I explain this? AH! Nobody is perfect, we all make mistakes... you three can think about that.

**RasenganFin: **My grandmother funeral was on my birthday. I can't go a year without remembering it now.

**Vnvanman:** I don't doubt that but I sure feel sorry for the person who says that to him.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 19: Choice of Place

It was only the next day after Temari and Sora were brought to Naruto's house so it was a given that things would be a little awkward. Everyone was currently eating breakfast together and keeping to themselves. If you thought about it you would know this was a potential disaster. Some of the people didn't trust or just plain out hated the others. Sora was able to move when Hinata was around but talking was still out of the question, fear still had a strong hold on her. If Hinata was thinking rationally she would blame Naruto for her current mod but as it was she blamed it on the two new arrivals.

Temari was a Kunoichi, always has been always will be. She was 100 loyal to Suna and if they said they needed her to under Konoha's control to prevent war then she would do nothing to jeopardize her mission. Of course she had her own opinions of the situation but they were unimportant compared to her mission.

Naruto looked over around the table and knew things would have to be taken care of soon to avoid complications to his plans. He turned to Anko and nodded to her, she knew what he was telling her and nodded back to him. The Hokage knew that Temari would not cause problems but Sora would, when she got over her fear that is. Then again of everyone in the house Sora was by far the weakest, even below Hanabi in skill and would not be able to do much of anything but it is best to avoid all trouble.

"We'll I have to leave now. I don't know when I will be home." He left with Hiraishin quickly after informing the bunch. Some noble from somewhere in the fire country wanted to meet with him about who knows what, probably going to try and get on Naruto's good side, there would be no shortage of people who wanted to 'befriend' the young Kage.



Immediately after Naruto left Anko decided she might as well get started immediately. "Temari and Sora, follow me, I have something important to tell you." The woman said. The two girls looked a bit confused but did as told. Anko led them both outside and a fair distance into a clearing on the property.

"Yesterday you were brought to live in the home of the Hokage as you are both 'guest' in Konoha. However you're not going to simply freeload during your stay, you two are going to have an important duty while you are living with us." Anko said.

"And if we refuse to do it." Sora said. She still had her suspicions about Naruto and this 'duty' made her nervous.

"Let me get a few things out of the way. The first thing I should let you two know is that I don't like you. You're both foreign shinobi and neither of you should be trusted with as much as a spoon. However Naruto-sama has decided to trust you two pieces of trash with the most important thing in Konoha; his life." Anko said.

"What do you mean by that?" Temari said. She almost felt the same way as Anko. No way did she think she would be trusted with anything important.

"Currently I and a few alternating ANBU officers guard him but that's not enough. Naruto-sama has enemies all ranging from useless civilians to S-Class criminals so it will be our duty to guard him at all times to defend him should he be attacked." The Jounin told.

"So you expect me to fight S-Class criminals for guy who's keeping me prisoner? Yeah fucking right." Sora said. Konoha was foolish if they thought that she would ever forgive them for what they've done.

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted to or not, I'm telling you that you will. You have no choice but to do as I say. If you decided to cause problems we will simply sell you to the highest bidding clan, I'm sure they would pay a great sum to have your bloodline limit." Anko said coldly. The snake users really didn't like these girls. She had suggested using Konoha ninja but when she learned of Naruto's plan for them she agreed that this was better.

"At the moment you two are pitifully weak so the first thing we will need to do is work on your skills. Now do you two understand your place or will I have to show you?" Anko said.

The fact that she would still officially be a ninja relieved Temari greatly. She had thought she would be stuck in Naruto's house for the rest of her life cleaning, cooking, or something. Fortunately that was not the case and she would be able to train and do something relevant. For Sora the threat of being sold was enough to shut her up, for now. "Yes." They both said.

"Good, now let's gets started. The faster we start the quicker you two become useful." Anko said.

* * *

Just as he suspected the man had been there to kiss up to Naruto and try gain favors. The man even had the nerve to bring his daughter who was dressed in little to nothing to try and catch Naruto's eye. The woman had to have been close to 20 and was the worst actress Naruto had ever seen. Her attempts to 

look interest in Naruto were laughable at best. Anyway Naruto humored the two for a while and now the meeting was over. Naruto knew that wasn't the last he would see of the two.

The next meeting was scheduled by a Jounin who wanted to meet with him about something. He had a certain block of time where civilians and ninja could schedule meetings to discuss whatever they need to speak with the Hokage about. When he looked at the name he raised an eyebrow, why would Kurenai want an official meeting? She knew him personally and could just drop by his house if she wanted to talk. There was a knock on his door and Naruto figured he would just have to ask her. "Enter."

When the woman entered she bowed and took a seat in the chair across from him. "Hello Kurenai, I was a bit surprised to see that you wanted an official meeting with me instead of just coming by my house. So could you tell me why?" Naruto asked.

She took a deep breath and started to speak. "I was recently told of a Jutsu you completed, one that could make gathering information a quick and efficient job. With such a Jutsu there will no longer be any need to send Kunoichi on _special_ _missions_." She spit that word out like hot coal.

Naruto sighed in annoyance because she wasn't supposed to know about that Jutsu. "I guess it was Asuma who told you about the Jutsu. I thought he understood that it was classified."

"He said you told him that he should bring back a hair or blood sample to you from enemies or suspicious people. He thought it would be a good idea for me to have that information." Kurenai said.

"Of all the active Jounin I had only told him, Kakashi, and Gai. If I had thought it would be a good idea to tell every Jounin I would have. Kurenai give me a piece of your hair." Naruto said. Kurenai slowly plucked a sting of hair from her head and handed to the boy. He could see that she didn't want give it to him and he didn't blame her. He could learn her deepest and darkest secrets so very easily, but he was the Hokage and she couldn't disobey him.

Naruto quickly added the hair to a scroll used to make the **Uragirimono Bunshin** and a clone of the Jounin was soon made. Before speaking Naruto looked the real Kurenai in the eyes. "Clone, tell me this one thing, what were you and Asuma doing when you were told of my Jutsu." Naruto said while never taking his eyes of the real woman. At first the Genjutsu mistress was confused as to why Naruto wanted that information but she realized soon and her eyes went wide. "We were in bed talking, after having sex." The clone said. Satisfied Naruto dismissed the clone.

"Asuma, the son of Sandaime, an elite Jounin of Konoha told you classified while in bed. Now if someone of his status would talk, people with no ninja training would as well. I'm sorry Kurenai but every Kunoichi was told of those missions being a possibility while at the academy. If they stayed that means they accepted that." Naruto said.

"That's bullshit and you know it. The only Kunoichi who get those missions are the attractive, clan less ones. Besides what other job can you get in Konoha? If you're not a ninja you're a second class citizen with fewer rights. The only reason people stay as civilians are because they don't have the skill to become a ninja." The Jounin said. It was true, for civilian's taxes were higher, healthcare wasn't free, and if a civilian and a ninja wanted the same thing the ninja always won. An example would be that civilian reservation to restaurants could be taken by a ninja who walked in. Konoha was a place where physical power got you whatever you want.

Naruto then thought for a few moments. "This isn't the kind of issue which can be resolved here and now. If you really want to change things then I'm going to need you to do 3 things. First you would have to gather statements of dissatisfaction from the majority of woman who perform such missions. Secondly you would have to provide an alternate method of gather intelligence, one better than the current one. The final would probably be the most difficult for you. You will have to complete one of those missions yourself. I know for a fact you have never been assigned one. If you can complete those three tasks then I will bring your case to the council and we will have a vote on the subject. If not then I can't help you."

Kurenai knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She had been pushing to help the image of Kunoichi for years and now that she knew the Hokage personally and about his Justus she tried to get rid of the biggest issue. She had trained hard, harder than most the men she knew to make sure that she was more useful on the battlefield rather than some bed. She knew that because she had no family and her looks she would be sent out for information gather unless she had other uses. Genjutsu specialist were rare, making them more precious than Ninjutsu specialist who were a dime a dozen. All that work would be for nothing if she decided to do what he said. However she could potential prevent others from those missions.

Naruto thought it was time to get out of the office…

* * *

"So you're telling me that the only Jutsu you know are the three basic ones. Why the hell would you try and compete in the Chunin exams with pitiful skills like that? Is Kusa that desperate to get some recognition that they would send a weakling like you get crushed?" Anko said to Sora.

"That was rather harsh Anko, if she doesn't know many Jutsu I would be happy to teach her some." Anko then turned to the speaker and bowed, one must show their Kage the proper respect. "You don't have to teach them personally." Anko said.

"Learning from a person is far better than learning from a scroll. Truthfully I have a few Jutsu in mind for the both of you. Anko could you and cover for me in the tower, giving out missions?" He really didn't need her to do that, a clone could do it but he just wanted to talk to the two girls with Anko gone. Anko looked defiant but left anyway with a frown on her face. That was until she was out of sight and now her face now wore a smirk. Playing her part was easy.

"Ok, as you probably know I'm the Hokage of Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 12 years old. You may think I'm young to be running a village but Sandaime was around the same age when he became our Hokage. I married my wife Hinata to save her from her traitor father whom was trying to sell her simply because she used Jutsu not taught by them. My hobbies are creating Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu for me and others to use. Now I would like to learn about you two, starting with Temari please." Naruto said.

"My Name is Sabaku no Temari and I'm the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage. I'm 14 years old and my hobby is, well was riding the winds in on my fan." Temari said. Now that she thought about it, she would really missing flying around on her fan, it was her way of relaxing, not to mention fun as hell.

"That can be done here you know, I would be happy to help you fly with your fan. If you teach me how that is." Naruto said.

"My name is whateveryoucalledmeyesterday Sora and I'm 15 years old. My hobby was going out with my friends, shopping and such but I guess I'll never do that again." Sora said. If Naruto was willing to help Temari with her hobby maybe he would with her as well.

"We'll you two will be getting paid quite nicely so you will be able to go shopping. There are a lot of people in Konoha so I'm sure you will find friends as well. I might as well get those Jutsu for you two so you follow me back to the house please." The Hokage said.

* * *

Ino was currently traveling though Oto with 3 Taki Nin. Kagami and the Taki commander had decided to put one Konoha ninja with 3 others as to increase Konoha's involvement. Well that's what they said, the truth was that Taki wanted to keep an eye on the Konoha ninja and Konoha didn't trust Taki ninja to get the job done. The good thing about this arrangement was the Ino was the team leader. The Taki ninja didn't like this but since there were other Taki only teams as well they agreed on the condition.

Her current mission was to locate and eliminate Oto ninja that were occupying the city of Daruga. The Oto shinobi were currently forcing the inhabitants to pay an extra 10 sales and income tax to Oto. Ino's mission was not to save the city from the tax but to secure the tax for themselves. Once the Oto shinobi are gone they would stay and protect their position until another team relives them.

They were about three quarters to their destination when a hail of Kunai and shuriken flew at them from all direction. A quick burst of wind knocked away all the weapons headed for Ino but the screams of her teammates let her know that they were not nearly as lucky. When she looked back to them she was angry. Angry at herself for not saving them, assuming they could have done so themselves, angry at them for not being skilled enough to stay alive, angry and the enemies up ahead who were responsible.

"Well, well, well. I guess it is true that Taki shinobi can't match up to those of the great nations. They could only watch in fear while you easily evaded. The fact that you didn't cover them suggests that you're used to working with people with at least the same level of skill of yourself. The fact that you're not running away tells me that this is not your first battle. Sadly the fact that you believe you can defeat all 12 of us suggests that you are a fool little girl. How about you take that sword off of you back and use it to end your own life and save yourself from being beaten, because your loss will soon become fact." A Kumo Nin said. Out of the group of 12 there were 2 Kumo Nin and 10 Oto Nin. The Kumo ninja happened to be Jounin as well.

"Well since you like facts so much how about I tell you one. I'm going to give my sensei a really big kiss the next time I see him. Because we fought someone like him often you 12 don't scare me the slightest." Ino said before sliding in a fighting stance. The Kumo just shook his head and nodded to a Chunin from Oto. The man accepted his orders and dashed towards Ino with the intentions of stabbing her with a kunai. Well Ino didn't want that to happen so she used **Kaze no Yaiba**(Blade of Wind). The man was not fast enough to dodge the attack and was decapitated long before he reached the girl.

The Kumo Ninja was impressed because he honestly didn't expect her to win that fight. He then pointed to four more Oto Nin who sprung to action instantly. They decided to jump in the trees and surround 

the girl, huge mistake. With a few hand seals Ino performed Konoha shuriken and all four were hit, although two of the managed to avoid fatal, or even critical injuries. Ino then jumped to the tree where one of the survivors were and kneed him in the stomach and hard as she could. When he bent over from pain she shoved a Kunai in the back of his head.

She then moved her head to the left and successfully dodged the other ninja trying to jam a kunai in the back of her head. Now that his arm was over her shoulder she grabbed with her left hand and used an upwards palm trust with her right hand to make his arm bend the other way. When he howled in pain she turned around and punched in the throat, crushing in wind pipe as well as knocking him off the tree branch, if the fall didn't kill him, suffocation will.

"How about another fact, there is only seven of you now and I don't have a scratch on me." She then bit her finger and summoned a snake. It was a red snake about 40 feet long and was very fast. She was going to try and end this fight as soon as possible while using as little chakra as possible because she needed to make sure she had enough in case she had to fight when she reached the city. Even with the death of her teammates the mission was still on. If this was a mission for a client she would have aborted the mission and returned to Konoha but this was a war. Besides Kagami made it clear, if the Taki shinobi slow you down, leave them behind. If the Taki ninja get in your way, cut them down.

The Kumo Nin decided it would be incredibly stupid not to all attack at once now. Anymore loss of Oto ninja decreases all of their chances for survival. 'Obviously she is one of Konoha's elite, but she's very young. It would be in Kumo's best interest for us to kill her right here and now.' The Kumo Nin thought. He then signaled everyone attack her, it was time to end this now.

They were going to surround her again but Ino found no reason to let them do so she and her snake took off in different directions with different targets in mind. The summoned snake used its superior speed to snatch off the leg of one of the Oto Nin. When another Oto Nin stopped to look the screaming man the snake dashed to him, wrapped around his body, then killed him by crushing him. Unfortunately for the snake the other Kumo Nin hit it with multiple kunai with explosion notes wrapped on them before he could remove himself from the man.

Ino used Kage Bunshin to even the odds; she made five clones and sent two towards the Kumo Nin and the rest to take care of the remaining Oto Nin, she herself decided to hide while she could. The first clone to reach an enemy used its copy of Ino's sword and cut through an Oto Nins Kunai, as well as his body. The second Oto Nin tried to dodge but Ino had use Kamaitachi and blew him away were he cracked his skull on a tree. The third clone killed itself and the last Oto Nin by exploding, Bunshin Daibakuha was a great Jutsu.

Now it was down to two Kumo ninja and one Konoha Nin. The four remaining clones had threw every Kunai and shuriken at the last two ninja but they only managed to hit the second one in the arm, a least Ino knew who to target with her next move. This was only likely to work once so she was going to use it on the stronger of the two; the one who had gotten hit was obviously the weaker.

After her clones were destroyed they two were searching for the girl but she was well hidden. The leader of the team was livid. How in the hell did he manage to lose 10 ninja to one little girl, he was sure to be sent back to Kumo and put on gate duty for a while. 'If I ever get back to Kumo.' Ino was far better than he had ever thought she could be and the possibility of him dying wasn't as low and he hoped.

While walking on the ground looking for his enemy a small snake burst from the ground in front of him. He jumped back to avoid being bitten but to his horror a sword shot out of the things mouth at incredible speed and pierced through his chest. "Hiirai get out of here, go now…" The Jounin said before a sword pieced his back and went through his heart, killing him.

The Snake retreated back into the ground and Ino pulled her sword from his back and looked at the final Nin who was radiating anger. He started to do hand seals until a sword slid out the front of his chest. He turned around and saw Ino looking at him with little emotion. He turned back to the Ino he was looking at and it popped into smoke, a Kage Bunshin.

Ino's expression didn't change when she removed the hitai-ate from all of the dead enemy ninja in the area. She sealed them in a scroll, and also sealed her dead teammate's bodies into scrolls. They might not have been much help but at least they could be buried in the village they gave their life for. The bodies of the Oto and Kumo ninja, they will be left for the animals.

* * *

When Aburame Shino received a message that the Hokage wanted to see him he was unsure as to the reason why. Even so he wasn't worried because it was illogical to do so. His clan was on great terms with the young Kage and he had made no mistakes, it was highly unlikely that he was about to be punished. When he arrived in his leader's office he was told something that was cause for celebration. He was being promoted to Chunin.

"I do however have a part time duty that I would like for you to perform in the future. As you know Morino Ibiki is the head of our torture and interrogation unit. He's is very good at what he does but I have techniques that makes him obsolete. Even so he will keep his position and won't be informed in of our new methods. I want you to be the one to interrogate prisoners using my techniques. I would like for you to start now but first you must learn what question to ask. So I want you to report to the interrogation unit at least once a week to be taught. Once you are ready you will be given special privileges when it comes to interrogation so that your sessions would be private." The Hokage said.

"It would be my Honor Hokage-sama." The new Chunin said. Naruto then tossed him a scroll and told him to give it to Ibiki on his first visit. It informed Ibiki that certain restrictions were no longer in place. No doubt the man would be happy. Shino soon left after that, he would see the man immediately after informing his clan of his promotion.

Fifteen minutes after Shino left his office Inuzuka Kiba entered his office. He had been called just like Shino but he on the other hand had been worried, he just might have done something wrong. "Inuzuka Kiba I called you here to inform you of your promotion to Chunin as well as give you an invitation to join the ranks of the Hunter Nin division of ANBU." The blonde said.

Kiba barely held back from jumping out of his seat. He was disappointed when he wasn't promoted after the exams but that didn't matter anymore. On top of being promoted he was asked to join the Hunter Nin Unit. He would be free to travel and track down traitors, hell yeah to that. "Thank you Hokage-sama!"

* * *

The Naruto that was in the office was nothing but a Kage Bunshin. The real Naruto was in the largest Dojo the house had with Temari and Sora. He had found Sora's hand seal speed lacking so he made 50 clones of her so she could practice for an hour which translated into 50 hours with the clones. When she was done the speed of her seal making was far from poor.

"This is awesome! You can turn one hour of training into 50, with more training like that I could actually become really strong." Sora said excitedly. She had always dreamed of becoming a Jounin but never actually believed she could make it past Chunin. "How many clones can you make at once?"

"I can easily make over 2,000 clones." Naruto said. He could make far more if he used Kyuubi's chakra but he never made much more than that, 2,000 was more than enough for training and if 2,000 clones couldn't defeat someone then more numbers wasn't the answer.

"Are you serious? One hour of training with that many clones is like 3 months of training. My god if I were to train for 4 hours that would be about a year." Sora was getting excited now, training four hours a day with that many clones for a month and she just might have enough skill to become a Jounin. 'Wait, calm down Sora, you still hate these people. The Hokage is a nice guy but his wife is evil. ' She thought.

Even though Temari wasn't showing it she was excited by the idea of training like that as well. Earlier today she was happy about truly staying a ninja and now it seemed she was going to be packed with power as well. She would make the most of the situation she was in. 'I'm going to be guarding a person who is obviously doesn't need anyone's help in a fight. We're probably just going to there as a show of power or something. Either way I plan on becoming as strong as I possibly can.' Temari thought.

* * *

Later that day Naruto was in his office with Anko. Because S-Class criminal had already entered the village once to attack Naruto she was taking her job as his guard seriously, it was rare for him to be out of her sight. If she could sleep in his room she would but Naruto didn't think Hinata would appreciate that.

"Naruto-sama I still don't think what you're doing is a great idea and it could come back and bite you one day. Not to mention that it could jeopardize your marriage." Anko said to him.

"It would be dangerous if I didn't have to ability to learn their every thought whenever I wanted to, but I do so it will be fine. I know that Hinata is angry that I brought more women into the house. She knows the official reason why those two are here not the true reason I'm allowing them to stay and that worries her. Besides my plan is the best way to insure that they will do their jobs." Naruto said.

"Tell me one thing Naruto-sama. Did you do the same thing with me and Hinata that you're planning with those two?" Anko asked.

"I had no ulterior motives when I was helping you two. With you, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tayuya, Temari, Sora, and Itachi, and one more person my unit will be complete. Maybe I should have Danzo supply me with the last person. Once all nine are trained we can begin with our plans." He said.


	20. Choice of Loyalty

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Been a while since last chapter, which was because I couldn't stop thinking about after the time skip (which happened) and I even planned out about 8 different stories that I probably won't write. Also because I rewritten this chapter 4 times and it takes a lot of thinking for me to decided to rewrite. Don't have much to say besides get ready for more drama! (Not all about relationships).

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

Chapter 20: Choice of Loyalty

The past 3 years as Hokage has been… interesting for Naruto. Most days were filled with doing boring paperwork, even though he greatly reduced the amount that was to be done. He quickly found out that the bulk of the paper work were things that he felt the Hokage did not have to personally deal with. If someone was fined, arrested, getting married, hospitalized, moving, ect. He would get a report about it and have to sign it. To Naruto that was a waste of time and he wasn't going to bother with it. The solution to this great problem was easy, order some Chunin to do it.

There were however, some very eventful moments during those three years. There were at least 12 attempts on his life, only 5 assassins actually made it into the village, one made it to his property, and none actually ever had to chance to attack him. There have been 6 buildings blown up by extremist who either didn't like Konoha or that the 'demon' was the Hokage. There are 83 new Konoha missing Nin, including one Uchiha Sasuke who disappeared 2 years ago, an increase of 50 of defecting ninja since he's become Hokage. While most clan heads and a great deal of shinobi respected his skills there were also a lot who felt he shouldn't be Hokage.

Then there was Tsunade who made it her personal mission to piss him off at least once every week. The woman joined the council not long after arriving in Konoha and has been gaining support of the other council members and shinobi. Naruto knew she was doing this because she believed 'someone like him' should be allowed to be in charge of the village. She says he's too ambitious and reckless.

It was too easy for her to gain the support of the female population, both civilian and Kunoichi since she was a role model for them all. That was one of the things Tsunade quickly changed, until recently she had been the only 'Legendary' or 'elite' female of Konoha. Now the 'elite' female included Yuuhi Kurenai, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzuki Yugao the ANBU captain. Speaking of Sakura, the girl was now part of Tsunade's circle and now she didn't even consider him her sensei anymore. Giving Sakura to Tsunade was a horrible decision and he paid for when Sakura told Tsunade about the mission when they kidnapped Sora, the mission where they killed the Kumo shinobi, and Naruto's 'brutal' training methods. He was glad he hadn't told Sakura about the things he had Hinata and his guards do.

His three body guards were all well trained and would be able to handle the things to come without much of a problem. Anko has always been strong but now she was at least the same strength as Gai and Kakashi. She was also disturbingly loyal to him. She abandoned the shreds of a social life she had and now puts 100 into making sure Naruto was well guarded and almost always within voice distance of Naruto. Temari hadn't changed much aside from becoming stronger, not many people in Konoha liked Suna Nin so she didn't have many friends but she had a few she hung out with whenever Anko let her off duty, which was rare.

Sora had a lot of friends but they could best be described as associates. Just people she went shopping with or shared gossip with. None of them knew that she was one of Naruto's guards because they were all civilians and when she was with them she wore a disguise. She still hated Hinata as much she ever did but she had abandoned any hope or thoughts of physically hurting the girl for revenge. Partly because she knew it was impossible for her to do, partly because she knew if she ever succeeded she would probably be killed for it, and partly because she found a better way to get revenge.

Ino usually returned home for about a week every two months but she always returns to Ta no Kuni because she was used to the constant battles and the pay was good. Not to mention that she had become good friends with Kagami and Hana and the former of the two saw it as her duty to stay until Oto was gone. Ino decided as a friend she would help as much as she could with the war, even if they could do better if Taki wasn't around as the village seemed to want the war to drag on as much as Kumo did.

Ino had also decided that the marriage between Naruto and Hinata wasn't something that Naruto wanted so she flirted with him constantly. Lately it wouldn't be odd to see give him a quick peck on the lips in front of everyone, except for Hinata that is. Naruto liked Ino, Ino knew it, Hinata knew it, and everyone in Konoha knew it. He also liked Hinata and she's the woman he's married to her. Both girls accepted the fact that while he liked both of the he didn't love either.

Out of everyone Hinata had changed the most. Sometimes she could be a sweet girl who you didn't think would hurt a fly. Other times she could be as ruthless if not more so than Naruto. She had decided to stay a Chunin and to work part time at the academy and provide after class lessons to some of the students without clans to play the role of the Hokage's sweet wife. She was far beyond what a Chunin should be but decided she didn't want to seem intimidating by becoming a Jounin. Not like her rank actually mattered as she doesn't go on missions, officially that it. Her ANBU training was complete long ago as she working as the vice commander of Ne, getting ready to take over the program when Danzo retired.

Hinata's relationship with Naruto was better than most people would think, even if the amount of attentions he received from other woman was frustrating for her. There was always some girl trying to seduce the young Kage now that he was 'growing up'. The fact that Naruto was actually was 'growing up' certainly didn't help matters. When she had first met him Naruto was already a little perverted. Some of his jokes contained hints of perversion and having them stand topless to receive a seal that could have been put on their backs. He confessed to that about 2 years back. Now it wouldn't be surprising if Hinata found herself pregnant. Hinata didn't worry about one of the girls in the house taking him because she didn't have to be nice with them. We'll Anko was always a wild card, even if Naruto pretended not to see that the older woman had feelings for him.

In the present a major event was taking place. Two figures raised from the water on the edge of Amegakure no Sato. Anyone could easily see from what the duo wore that they did not belong in the village or anywhere near it. It didn't matter if they belonged or not, they had a mission and anyone who tries to interfere would be killed without hesitation.

"We've reached our destination so keep an eye out for enemies." One of the masked figures in a white hooded cloak said to his partner. From the sound of the voice this person was male.

"There is chakra in the rain, must be a detection Jutsu, they probably already know we're here." If the voice didn't let you know this person was female the bump in the front her cloak would be enough.

"Even so, the result will be the same. Let's go." The man said. The woman nodded and the two walked to shore. Once they were in the village they disappeared into the shadows. Today would be a very important day for a lot of people even if most of them didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Konan, there are two intruders in the village. They are fairly strong so get ready. I'm going to switch bodies." Pain said.

Konan nodded and walked outside of the building they were in and used a Jutsu to spread her paper around the village. There were always rebels who wanted to avenge for Hanzo, the former leader of Ame. She didn't understand why they didn't understand that if Hanzo was killed by Pain that they had no chance. They snuck into the village believing that they actually had a chance to win and all were eventually killed without achieving anything. They were complete fools in her eyes.

It had only been five minutes since she used her tracking Jutsu she spotted the two intruders who were walking around as if they owned the place, not even bothering to hide. There white hooded cloaks and there blank white mask. It wasn't the clothes most rebels wore but who they were really did matter to her. '_Fools, I'll just kill them both now_.' Konan thought.

What Konan didn't know was that the two already knew where she was and was ready in case she attacked, even if she didn't they would attack her. She was wearing an Akatsuki uniform was enough reason for them to do so. While she wasn't the important target she may be able to lead them to the person they were looking for.

Konan sent a wave a paper towards the two and had it surround them. The two intruders looked a bit panicked at being caught and surrounded and Konan smirked. Since she had complete control of the paper she didn't even need to use hand seals. She made 6 spears of paper and launch 3 at each of the intruders.

Her attack struck true and both intruders were impaled by at least one spear each. Moments later both of them fell to the floor dead. Konan sighed as she was a little disappointed. 'These two wasn't worth having me come out personally.' How did they expect do anything with only that level of skill?

"That was very impressive. I would have never thought to use paper for an attack. **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu.**" As soon as the finished talking a smaller than usually but still dangerous water dragon formed in the air from the rain not more than 2 feet in front of Konan. From that distance she had no time to react and was hit in the face with the Jutsu. It hit hard and she knew that even though she would survive she wouldn't be in any shape to fight. Unfortunately for her they weren't done yet. The water Jutsu pushed her back to a wall and the moment the dragon was done the female intruder kicked her in the chest. After that was done the intruder started to continuously punch Konan in the face while occasionally kicking her in the chest.

After about 30 seconds Konan was losing consciousness and was wondering the assault would stop but the attacked showed no signs of letting up. The hits weren't as hard as she expected but that was because the girl was trying to hurt the girl without causing serious injuries such as brain damage or death… Still after a minute Konan passed out wondering if she had did something to the girl.

When the female intruder noticed the woman passed out and the onslaught of hits stopped. She then grabbed the woman by her hair and tossed towards the man who had just finished making hand seals. Konan started to float in the air and then started to glow blue before she disappeared. She was now a captive of the intruders and they would take their time with her interrogation later.

"Now we just have to find the one we're looking for and give him our message. Make sure to save your chakra because you have your real mission after this." The man said. The woman nodded, she knew that her next mission was more important, well not more important but she had no real reason to be here with him. She was only here now because she wanted to see what happens as she had no doubt that the man would accomplish his mission unharmed.

She then turned to the two dead Ame Nin who had been killed by Konan. After entering the village they had quickly caught two wondering ninja and placed them under a Genjutsu and dressed them in the same disguise as they were wearing. They then sent the two to walk around the village while following them in the shadows while waiting for whoever was controlling the rain to show up. The man smiled under his masked as he turned around and found another Akatsuki member looking him from the top of a nearby building. Worked like a charm.

"Now that you've shown yourself I can tell you my demands." The masked man said calmly with no traces of fear or nervousness.

"Demands?! You've actually believe you will leave here? On top of that you believe you can demand something from me?" Pain said. This had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard but he wanted to hear what the man would say before he killed him.

"First, Akatsuki is to submit to me and obey my orders. Second, Akatsuki is to hand over all Bijuu and stop the hunting of Jinchuuriki unless ordered otherwise by me. Third, you must reveal the location of Uchiha Madara." The man said.

"Or what?" Pain couldn't believe the arrogance of the two before him. Did he actually think those demands we're possible? Submit to him? Hand over the Bijuu? This two must be insane, that must be it.

"Or I annihilate you, this village, any other villages associated to Akatsuki, all other Akatsuki members, take the Bijuu, and find Madara myself." The man said calmly.

Crazy, there was no doubt about it anymore and Pain was already tired of hearing the man speak. No to mention that he couldn't see Konan, no doubt they are the reason for that. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" after the signature plume of smoke dissipated the summoned creature fell to the ground, dead, sliced in two the moment it was summoned.

"Wrong answer." Someone said directly behind Pain. The Rin'negan user quickly turned around but no one was behind him and at that moment a dagger was stuck through the back of his knee. 'How could he this fast? The only person I've ever heard of moving that fast is Madara and ever he couldn't do this.' Pain thought.

"Resisting is Useless. A person like you who develops his skills around his eyes cannot hope to defeat someone like me. Tell me the location of Madara and I'll allow you to continue to pretend to be the leader of Akatsuki. I'm sure someone like you already has plans to eradicate him. There is no need for someone as pathetic as him to be in control. Meet my demands and Akatsuki will truly become an organization that can help you realize your ambitions." The masked man said.

Pain however smirked and summoned two more of his bodies. The masked man shook his head in disappointment. "That's a really good Jutsu you have but it won't help." The masked figured disappeared from where he was and a moment later the head of the skinnier summoned body rolled the ground all of the sudden. "I will be back in one week for your answer. If you want to keep your village, your life, and the life of the woman I captured then you will meet my demands." Said the masked man who was suddenly back in his original position. Lightning struck the two and after the flash they were gone.

"Zetsu" Pain called. Immediately the plant like man rose from the earth. Also he was immediately stabbed from behind with a black blade which caused his chakra to become erratic. "I can't have you reporting this to Madara." Pain said before the rest of his bodies, except for the headless one, jumped and killed the plant man. Pain heard a few explosions and jumped to the top of a building to see what was happening.

Pain looked around looked Ame and noticed some explosions going off around the city and shinobi running around looking for the cause. '_Those two hadn't even been in Ame for 10 minutes and yet Konan is gone and they have the entire village panicked._' It was true that he planned to kill Madara himself sooner or later, whenever he figured out a weakness to that teleportation Jutsu but if could have someone else do it then all the better. He would have to consider the man's proposal, if not for his goals, there was the village to consider. On top of that there was Konan. He would have her back, no matter the cost.

* * *

In a village near Kumogakure two people rose up from a meditative stance. These two were the same who attacked the two Akatsuki members in Ame and delivered the ultimatum only moments ago. These two were none other than Naruto and Hinata. Truthfully neither of the two actually went inside the village, they had been using a Jutsu taught to them by Itachi, **Shoten no Jutsu**. It was a Jutsu that allowed you to transform another person into yourself and control them. The two people fought pain and Konan we're two Kumo Nin they had captured recently, probably Chunin, it didn't matter as they were killed shortly after leaving Ame.

"Are you sure you don't need help on this mission, Hinata? I know you're strong but Yugito Nii is not weak." Naruto asked, concerned for the girl. Hinata was strong but she didn't have much experience outside of the village and most of her fights were spars with him.

"I'll be fine, besides it's not like I'm going alone, Tayuya is coming with me, and there are 10 ANBU Ne who are on standby nearby incase I need help. I can also call you if I need to. You need to get back to Konoha and use the blood sample you got from Pain and get one from Konan. The sooner you do the sooner you can kill Madara. There are a lot of threats to Konoha but he and Akatsuki are the largest ones." She said.

"Fine, but if the 8 tail's Jinchuuriki shows call me immediately and I'll deal with him personally. Fighting against two Jinchuuriki at the same time is not something I want you doing. When you two get back I'll give you two a reward, anything you want, within reason." Once he was done speaking he was gone.

The two girls then started to prepare for the battle to come. They put Akatsuki cloaks over their clothes and removed their Hitai-ate and replaced them with scratched ones taken off missing Nins from Kiri and Iwa. Two Konoha shinobi attacking a Kumo shinobi in their own country was enough to start a war, not that most villages would go to war over a few shinobi but it would have consequences. Not that the pair would leave any witness to the attack but caution was always a good idea.

"Tayuya, it's time." Hinata said. Tayuya nodded and took a deep breath before nodding. She would be careful to stay out of Hinata's way during the battle because the girl was in 'Ne' mode, at least that's what Tayuya called it. All mercy, pity, and emotions were pushed aside and Hinata probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she got in the way of the mission Naruto gave her. Normally Hinata and Tayuya were good friends and got along well but when it came to their duties they were as serious as can be. So, just as Hinata would do everything in her power to capture their target Tayuya would do everything in hers to make sure Hinata did it without receiving a scratch.

* * *

The Hokage was now relaxing in his indoor hot springs bath. He figured that he might as well relax as much as possible because he wasn't going to get much any time soon. Hinata and Tayuya will bring back the Niibi and they would have to keep her imprisoned until he got an answer from Pain. If the man answered like he hopped he would have Akatsuki help extract the Bijuu and have them gather the rest of them for safe keeping. If Pain says no that was fine too because he could use his Jutsu to find out everything and just take what he wanted and destroy Akatsuki and Ame. Tomorrow he would use **Uragirimono Bunshin **to get all the information of Madara and plan his attack on the man. He already had a great deal from Itachi but he hopped Pain had a little more.

"Naruto-sama, are you in here?" Sora yelled into the bath. Naruto knew any chance of relaxing was over now. Sora knew he was in the bath and only yelled to let him know she was there. "I know you're in there!" Naruto dipped his head under the water and ignored the girl. He knew that it wouldn't work and what she was going to do next.

When he came up for air the girl, correction, the woman was sitting on top of the water, completely naked. "You two sure beat that woman good, her face is really messed up." Sora said before she let her lower body sink into the water. He didn't blush because he was pretty used to seeing naked woman now, being married and all. This however was the first time he'd seen Sora completely naked.

"Sora, if Hinata's see you in here with me…" He didn't have to say the rest as Sora knew what would happen, she mostly likely be on the receiving end of some nasty Jutsu.

"I know her eyes can see far but I really doubt she can see here from where she's is." She then moved closer to him until she was only a few inches away from him. She put her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand went under the water and took hold of another part of him. "I don't understand you. You have all these girls around you and its blinding obvious that you're attracted to most of us and yet you stand there like you're not interested, even if I have _solid_ proof that you are." She then pressed herself to him and kissed him on the neck.

"You don't need to hold back Naruto-sama. Hinata-sama is all in the way in Kumo, she'd never find out. Even if she did know there won't be any problems. I'm pretty sure that if she caught us she wouldn't blame you at all." She then kissed him on the lips before talking again. "You're the Hokage, the lord of Konoha, if you want to sleep with another woman you have to the right to do so." She then took his hand and placed in on her chest. "We all notice it, me, Temari, Anko, and even Tayuya. The way you've been looking at us recently. You want this and there is no reason why you shouldn't let yourself have it." She then kissed him, this time shoving her tong in his mouth.

* * *

**AN: EVIL CLIFHANGER EDITION!** At the beginning of this story I didn't even consider a Harem. Truthfully what I'm actually considering now isn't a harem like most stories. Please tell me what you think about this, not a vote but I want some opinions. Now let me get to writing the next chapter.


	21. Choice of Target

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Been a long time since an update, forgive me for that. Every day I come up with a new idea for a story, plan it out and the next day I don't want to do it and start working on a new one. I can't help it happens every single day. However I don't plan to make you guys wait forever for the next chapter. Oh and the harem idea is out of the window… Expect the next chapter soon, it'll be shorter but at least it will be this month.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter 21: Choice of Target

"Stop it Sora, your job is to guard me, not to sleep with me. Besides I don't think this is a good idea." He said and backed away from the woman.

"WHY!? Tell me why. Am I too ugly for you? Am I not good enough for you? Or is it that you want me to stay a virgin so you can get a better deal whenever you decided to sell me?" She yelled. This was the first time she has lost her temper at Naruto but was far from the first time that she wanted to.

"How you look has nothing to do with it and I have no intentions of selling you. However you're right, I have thought about sleeping with you all and it's true that if I did Hinata wouldn't do anything. Yes, I am the Hokage and no one would condemn me for sleeping around. Everyone in Konoha already believes that I sleep with you all. Hell, I'm pretty sure that one of these days that I will sleep with another woman besides Hinata. However right now I won't be sleeping with you." Naruto said.

"Why?" She asked again confused because of what he just said.

"The best part of being Hokage is that I don't have to explain myself to anyone. I think you should leave so I can enjoy my bath. If you don't I'll have Temari remove you." Naruto said.

Not even a second later Temari was standing on the water of the indoor hot spring but unlike Sora she was completely dressed. She had on all her gear as she was the one currently on duty to guard Naruto. She had been there since before Sora came in and seen everything that happened. Temari hopped Sora would leave on her own because if she didn't, well orders are orders.

* * *

Ino looked at her 'teammates' and then looked back at her targets and wondered if she should try and convince Naruto to let her blow up the dinky little Waterfall village after they were done with Oto. There were about 100 Oto ninja in a clearing in front of her when there was only supposed to be 5 tops. She and her team were well hidden and she doubted they would be spotted anytime soon. There were probably all 'Instant Gennin' anyway but still being off by 95 ninja was ridiculous. Instant Gennin are what kept Oto alive for all this time. They abducted normal civilians, brainwashed them, places a cursed seal on them, taught them the basics of the basics and sent them out to fight. The whole process only took about a month and so Oto always had a good supply of ninja.

Another reason the war is lasting so long was because Taki is dragging its feet. Some nobles were paying them to put them in control of the country and the other nobles, the ones in charge of Rice Country were funding Oto to keep their power. Taki found this very profitable and were doing everything they could to milk the situation. Since the beginning of the conflict Konoha estimated that the small village profited billions of dollars. Konoha lost money since it paid the ninja from the village funds but it was hardly enough money to care about.

Oto was fighting for its existence, Taki was fighting so it could expand, Kumo was fighting to train their fighters, and Konoha was fighting for its pride and revenge. None of the four villages cared about the wellbeing of the others, only their own goals. Kumo was using Oto's country as a training ground but without them Konoha would rush in and wipe Oto out. Kumo treated the war like a game called it training much to the anger of Taki whom was being played with. Taki wanted everything they could get so they could become stronger yet Konoha threatened that. Konoha wanted Oto gone as soon as possible and that was a problem for the other three villages.

"So tell me, are Taki scouts so incompetent that they overlooked about 95% of the ninja in this area or did you bastards set me up?" Ino asked. Both were very possible as Taki seemed to use guess work for its intelligence half the time and as the number 1 killer of Oto shinobi neither side liked her. Not to mention that over the years she lost a total of 13 Taki teammates however she never lost a single Konoha shinobi whenever she was teamed with one. They blamed her for purposely letting Taki shinobi die and it was safe to say that they wanted her dead.

That wasn't the only thing blamed on Konoha shinobi. In war, no matter who's fighting or what they're fighting for there are always tragedies. One of the tragedies of this war was a village burned to the ground and no survivors to tell what happened. Before there could be an investigation of what happened Taki had already officially placed the blame on Konoha. Whether or not it was actually done by a Konoha ninja, Ino doesn't know, nor does she really care. The point was that a Konoha ninja could only trust another Konoha ninja in this country.

"If you don't talk I can decide. It's important that I know which it is because if it's the former that I will carry your bodies back because there is no way you're going to survive this fight. If it's the latter then I'll just take your hitai-ate after I kill you. So which is it?" She asked.

"We don't have time to be playing games with you, _Oni_. We have to retreat now and get this new information back to base." Oni was a nickname she was given not long after the war started. It was her name Ino backwards and it meant demon. It was because of the amount of official kills she had and Taki had even blamed her for a war crime or two.

"We have to retreat? Why? Besides I'm the leader of this team and I say when we retreat. There may be may be more of them that we thought but it's not the numbers that count in a battle between ninja." Ino said. What she said was true not to mention the large bonus she would get after this and if she estimated right she would pull in about 3 million.

"You're insane! If you want to charge in on a large group of enemy ninja then that's you but don't expect us to follow you." One of the Taki ninja said.

"Heh, I always knew Taki Nin were weak and couldn't get anything done without help but I didn't know they were cowards as well. To think three grown men would leave a girl like me to fight against a force of about 100 enemies all by herself." Ino said.

"Don't try that shit with us. If you attack them you're going to die. If we follow you were going to die as well, it's that simple." Again a Taki ninja said.

"How about a bet since you're so sure. If I defeat them all and do it without getting hit then you all to do whatever I ask. If I get hit then you can have the money I'll get from this mission. If I die then, well you'll probably be happy with just that." She said.

"Fine, but don't expect us to help when they overwhelm you." The Taki Nin said.

Ino smiled and got in the right mindset for what she was about to do. There were a lot of people who were about to die because of her, people who probably never wanted to be in this situation in the first place. Most likely dragged from their homes or abducted in the streets. People who had had their mind twisted and their bodies changed by a cursed seal. There were some people who would pity them and try to help them regain their former lives but Ino wasn't one of those people.

Ino was a ninja and her mission was to kill them all and profit doing it.

While looking at the force in front of her Ino sent a small bit of chakra to her eyes and anyone looking at her would instantly notice the difference. Her light blue eyes now had slits not unlike those of Orochimaru or Naruto's when he used Kyuubi's chakra. The change in her eyes didn't affect her sight, it's most mostly a cosmetic Jutsu used to scare her opponents. She then grabbed both of her swords and held each in one hand before she crouched and then lunged into the air high above the gathered Shinobi.

When she above the center of the gathered Oto ninja she started to fall and when she landed it was directly on the head of an Oto shinobi. His neck was crushed and he was killed instantly. This caused everyone in the area to look her way and recognize her as an enemy. Before they could react Ino lifted both of her arms outwards and released a large number of snakes from her sleeves. They would be enough to stop them all from attacking her at once, not that it really mattered.

Immediately after the serpents stopped flowing from her sleeves she made one hand seal and made 10 **Kage Bunshin**. Each clone had a replica of both of her swords and all took off to different areas of the battle. The snakes did their job by biting and poisoning the Oto at the same time causing a distraction for the clones. The clones themselves were doing an excellent job of killing the enemies in one hit. Either by decapitation, being stabbed in a vital spot, or simply being cut in half, either way they were all being killed with one single blow.

Ino, the real Ino, simply stood in the middle of the battle, or massacre, whichever you called it, and waited for her summons and clones to finish off the few remaining Oto ninja. There were easier ways of dealing with large numbers but those methods would have destroyed their Hitai-ate and she needed those to collect her bonuses. To a Jounin like Ino, killing these instant Gennin was no more difficult than killing civilians. They were simply too slow and too unskilled to be a threat to her.

After all of the Oto shinobi were dead Ino heard clapping coming from the area she was in before she attacked the Oto Nin. Moments later 3 people came into her view and Ino sighed in annoyance because her team of Taki shinobi was probably already dead. They were decently strong but not nearly enough so to put up even a decent fight from anyone those 3 people. Black cloaks with red clouds, Naruto had told her about them, they were Akatsuki.

"Well what do we have here? Heh, it's one of _Hokage-sama's_ pet whores. I'm surprised he let you out of his out of his bedroom. I guess you're just not as fun as his Hyuuga." One of the Akatsuki members said. From his voice Ino knew exactly who it was.

"That's the best insult you have, Sasuke? You didn't come all this way just to say that did you?" Ino said. She then put both of her swords back in their sheath. "If you three wouldn't mind, I'm busy don't have time for idiots who run away from their villages. Hell, it's not like I have a Bijuu sealed in anyway." Ino said.

"You may not a demon sealed in you but I'm sure we could get you to talk about someone who does. Someone like a certain blonde Hokage." Sasuke said.

"If you think you can get information out of me then try it." Ino said before getting ready to fight. Even if there are three of them she was confident of her ability to win, or at least escape. She then 2 of her clones to attack Sasuke. When one of them was about 20 feet from the boy the clone jumped in the air and thrust downward with the sword of Kusanagi. Sasuke easily moved out of the way and slashed at the clone with a Kunai. However the kunai was sliced in half by the clones wind sword.

Sasuke then jumped in the air to avoid a slash from another clone that snuck behind him and tried to cut him in half. While in the air Sasuke made two needles of lightning chakra and threw them at both clones. The second clone was hit in the head but the first clone blocked the attack with its wind sword.

"Ever wonder why you're not in Konoha's bingo book, why there is no bounty on your head? It's pretty simple really, no one cares about you. You may have left Konoha and joined Akatsuki but the truth is you aren't a threat to Konoha." Ino said.

"After what Konoha did to my clan and what the Hokage did to me there is no way I'm not going to get my revenge. We're going capture you and use you as bait. When that bastard comes to rescue you we'll capture him as well and then rip the Kyuubi out of him. You may be a little skilled but compared to an Uchiha you're nothing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-san, there is 3 of us and only one enemy. We should work together and quickly end this." One of the other Akatsuki members said.

"Don't say cowardly things like that Haku. Even though I'm the demon of the mist I'd feel bad about teaming up on a little girl 3-1." Momochi Zabuza said. Even though he didn't like it he would accept it, Zabuza was his master after all.

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan and then quickly killed the Kage Bunshin of Ino he was fighting. The remaining 8 clones now decided to watch Zabuza and Haku and to help Ino should they join the fight. The real Ino threw five Shuriken at Sasuke however she placed wind chakra into them and now their cutting size was larger than a Fuuma Shuriken. Sasuke saw what she did with his Sharingan and instead of trying the block them he simple dodged them instead. After the blades went past him he dashed towards Ino. When he was close enough he starred into her eyes casting an illusion of darkness of the girl.

Sasuke then brought his first down on the girl but he noticed a moment too late that what he had hit was no longer the real Ino. She had replaced herself with leaves and the last time he seen her do that she used them to cut her opponent. '_I'm not going to be killed by a bunch stupid leaves._' Sasuke thought before using Chidori Nagashi to destroy all of the leaves with electricity before they could cut him.

A snake then burst the ground below Sasuke and attempted to wrap around his leg but it was stopped by a kunai going into its head. Sasuke then had to dodge to the right to avoid being stabbed in the back but when he turned around Ino was already gone. He then felts the tip of her sword touching his back and he performed a quick Kawarimi to avoid being killed. Again we he turned around to find the girl Ino was nowhere to be found. Was she just moving so fast that she got behind him faster than he could notice or was it some kind of trick? He figured it couldn't be Genjutsu because he's using his Sharingan.

The truth was simple, Ino was too fast for him to keep up with. Since she wanted to end the fight soon she moved behind Sasuke one more and tried to decapitate him this time.

However before her sword reached Sasuke's neck it caught by another Akatsuki member. What amazed her most was that it was her wind sword and it was being held in the boy's hand as if it was a stick. It should have cut all of his fingers off. Also why hadn't her clones stopped him from getting this close to her? Suddenly the sword started to get cold and then the boy twisted his hand and broke her wind sword in half. Ino let go of the broken sword and jumped back to a safe distance, this was getting dangerous.

* * *

Naruto had just finishing gather a little information from the clones of Konan and Pain and he knew he would have to go back for a lot more information from the two. The amount of things he learned about Akatsuki, Ame, Pain, Nagato, and other matters put a wide grin on the Hokage's face. The most important was that he now knew a few different ways to find Madara and he would be going after the man soon, very soon. He would give Hinata time to return and then he chose a plan before gathering his forces and go after the man. But first he had to help out a blonde who seemed to have gotten into a troublesome situation.

"Anko, gather everyone, including Itachi and prepare for a fight with 3 Akatsuki members. They're attacking Ino right now so be ready in 2 minutes or less." Naruto said to Anko who was following behind him. She gave no reply but then again she didn't need to. The instant that he finished giving his orders the woman was already gone to complete them.

How did Naruto know Ino was in trouble? She didn't use one of his tri-kunai, however that wasn't the only way he had of know if someone needed help. There were plenty of seals on each of the girls and the ones on Ino told Naruto that she was nervous, angry, a little scared, and was using a lot of chakra. There were other seals and Jutsu that showed him what was going on around her as well. Some would call that spying but Naruto had her permission to put the seals on her.

* * *

Ino had to admit things were bad and getting worse by the second. Ever since that boy broke her sword they decided to just triple team her to get done quicker. While she could take on anyone of them by herself, 3 vs. 1 would probably not end well for her. '_I could try that Jutsu but I can't really control it well. I might end up killing myself as well._' She thought. She was surrounded by three Akatsuki members who wanted to capture her to get to the Hokage. She could fight them to death, she could use a Jutsu that was more than likely to kill her as well as them, or she could call the Hokage here to help her.

All those options were rendered useless when five flashes of lighting struck the ground around her and revealed that this fight had been tipped so far in her favor that truthfully it wasn't really fair.

"We get called way out here in the middle of a bunch of dead bodies and you don't even have a scratch on you. Really, you should be ashamed that the Hokage has to come out to save your ass." Anko said sarcastically.

"I don't mind, it's been a long time since I've been in a real fight." Temari said taking her black and gold fan from her back. It was a special fan that made by Naruto and a really good weapons maker in Konoha and the ability and power it had made it the perfect weapon for her.

"Naruto-sama does this mean we can go all out? I mean we can't exactly use our strongest Jutsu while we're in the village." Sora said. Over the years she has refined her bloodline limit to a point that no one in her clan could even imagine. She sometimes wished she could show her family back in Kusa but she knew that was impossible.

"Sure but don't hurt them too badly, I would like to get some information out and I can't do that if they can't talk." They knew he really meant that he was planning to take over Akatsuki and it wouldn't be smart to kill off three of the members, but Ino didn't know that.

"Hokage-sama, we'll take care of these three you can just take a seat with the blonde and enjoy the show. Maybe she'll learn a thing or two." Anko said.

"That's sounds good." Naruto then used Shadow Creation to make a large comfortable chair, or throne, whichever you would call it and sat down in it. "Ino, sit with me." He said and she did. He didn't make a second seat he just had her sit on his lap. Itachi, who was wearing an ANBU uniform, took up a position behind the chair to make sure no attacks came from behind. Honestly he was the reason why Sasuke wasn't in the bingo book or even listed as a missing-nin. The Hokage had put in quite a few measures to make sure Sasuke would be no threat before he left Konoha and Itachi was the test subject for them.

"Ino after this you're coming back to Konoha with us, we have something important to do." He whispered in the girl's ear. She nodded knowing that it was probably really dangerous and important if he was going to bring her back to Konoha for it.

"Even if you are a Kage you're acting too arrogant for my liking." Zabuza said. He was amazed that the boy would come here take out a chair and sit in the middle of a fight with their target on his lap. Well their former target as Naruto was their target now.

"You should be grateful that Hokage-sama won't be participating in this fight because if he was it would already be over." Sora said before placing both of her hands on the ground. Suddenly all the plant life in the area started to die and crumple into dust. Sasuke could see what was happening with his Sharingan, chakra was flowing from the ground and the tree into the girl and now she had more chakra than he ever seen someone with. When she was done the area around them as far as the eye could see was a waste land. Sora however started to glow subtly from all the chakra she had now.

"That was one the abilities of my bloodline limit, **Hiru no Seimei (Leech Life)**." Sora told. There was no need to explain what it did as the results were rather obvious.

Temari opened her fan and small amounts of sand started to fall to the ground around it. She then gathered Chakra to a crystal that's on her fan and took one good swing. "**Suna Arashi (Sand Storm)**." She said. Not only did a strong wind come from the fan but tons of sand as well. Her fan was made out of a hollow metal that was filled with wood made by Tenzo the Mokuton user. The metal on the outside was riddled with seals made by Naruto and the crystal held the one tailed demon Shukaku. With the fan she can create and control Sand almost at the same level that her brother Gaara had been able to, as well as other things. It was truly a powerful weapon.

The sand storm that Temari created was strong enough to sand a person down to nothing but that's only if they didn't protect themselves. Temari, Sora, and Anko were protected by the fact that Temari didn't let the sand get close to them. Naruto, Ino, Itachi were protected by a simple barrier around them that Naruto made. The Akatsuki members were protected by a suiton Jutsu Zabuza made.

When the winds calmed down and the sand settled on the ground the grassy clearing that was there before they arrived was now a sand filled desert. There was a good 3 inches of sand on the ground as far as the eye could see. The sand around the Akatsuki members then jumped and tried to grab them however it was dodged. Temari kept trying though and managed to do what she was aiming for, splitting them up.

Zabuza didn't like the idea of fighting on top of sand that the enemy controlled so he decided to fix the situation. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Tidal Wave).**" He yelled and water, tons upon tons of water started to flow from the ground under him. Again the environment had been changed to suit the style of the ninja. With the amount of water under them it could classified as a small lake. Naruto however was still in his chair which he used chakra to make float on top of the water.

Chakra then started to flow from Haku and he then lifted his hand to the air and the water in front of him rose up and formed into a dragon made of ice that then flew towards Temari. Zabuza grabbed his sword and dashed towards Anko. Sasuke decided that he couldn't afford to waste more time fighting Naruto's guards when the person he wanted dead was right in front of him so he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

When the Ice dragon was about 40 feet away from her Temari put her fan in front her and made sand shoot out of it and hit the ice dragon head on stopping it from reaching her. She then noticed that while she was doing that a mirror made of Ice appeared behind her. Before she could react a hand reached out of the ice and grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her into the mirror.

The Temari that was stuck in the mirror suddenly started to dissolve into sand. Haku then looked around and found that the real Temari was floating in the air on her fan. "**Suna Shigure (Desert Rain).**" Temari yelled while in the air and from the bottom of her fan clumps of hard sand started to shoot down towards the Ice user.

Haku sank under the water to avoided being hit with the sand. While underwater Haku used **Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou (Thousand Flying Water Needles)** to send water needles into the air hoping to destroy the girl's weapon as he found the fan very dangerous. If he could get her back on top of the water he was certain of his victory as water and ice were his specialties.

Temari grabbed the bottom of her and jumped off it while spinning, spinning her fan with her. While doing so she sent a gust of wind down knocking all of the water needles away. She then got back onto her fan and then used the wind to fly higher into the air. She's a long range fighter so it was best she stayed away from her opponent. She could stay in the air and control the sand from where she was.

While Zabuza was running towards Anko she bit her finger to draw a bit of blood and then quickly made a few hand seals before placing her hands on the water and performing **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. Zabuza stopped running to see what kind of creature she summoned and found himself having to quickly dodge the lunge of a snake, a sea snake.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist no Jutsu)**." Zabuza said and a heavy mist covered the area and Anko could no longer see the man. "It's been a while since I've fought Konoha shinobi. The last time it was the Copy Ninja Kakashi and his brats. Both of us almost lost our lives over a pathetic little country but in the end I decided that it wasn't worth it. Who would have thought that a few years later one of those brats would recommend that I be brought into Akatsuki?"

"Don't get too confident. I don't need to see you to know where you are!" Anko yelled before moving around in the mist to find Zabuza.

Sasuke had run towards Sora with a Chidori in his hand in attempt to pierce through her body but he didn't expect her to spit out a cloud of poison gas forcing him to stop and keep his distance from her. Tsukiyomi was out of the question because she simply wasn't looking into his eyes and he had a strong feeling that she wouldn't anytime soon either. In all honesty he didn't want to have to use any of the special Jutsu of his Mangekyou Sharingan, at least not on one of the guards but if he wanted to end this fast he would have to. There were still two more female guards, the ANBU, Ino, and then the Hokage himself to fight after all. '_Wait who said I had to fight them all to get to the Hokage?_'

Sasuke closes one eye and concentrates on his target and then said one word. "**Amatesaru**"


	22. Choice of Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Wow, it's been way too long since I updated this story! A lot of it has been waiting for more information about Pain/Nagato but I'm done waiting. I've also been trying to write another story but I can never seem to get past the first chapter. I'll try to not take half a year to update again but who knows what the future holds.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 22:** Choice of Destiny

Sasuke had decided that it wasn't smart to fight the Hokage's body guards and then have to fight him, Ino, and the ANBU that was standing behind them afterwards. As strong as he may be he knows that trying to fight them all just might lead to his death. This is where the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan comes in. He could simply look at the Hokage and use Amatesaru and that would take care of all three of them. And so he did, or at least he attempted to.

The black flame hit the transparent barrier the Naruto had put up when he sat down with Ino. It wouldn't hold the flames back for very long but it they didn't need much time. Itachi quickly took off his ANBU mask and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and used it to put out the black flames. It strained Itachi's already failing eyes even further but it had to be done.

Now that his mask was removed Sasuke could clearly Itachi's face and he was more than just a little surprised. "How? You're supposed to be dead!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. He had heard news of Itachi's execution while he was still in Konoha.

"It seems this fight is getting a bit too dangerous so I think we'll take our leave." Naruto said and signaled everyone to converge close to him so they could leave. They were all strong ninja and if they continued fighting it was likely someone would die and Naruto wanted to avoid that.

Ino turned and looked at Naruto with confusion clearing written on her face. She, like everyone in Konoha had been told that Itachi was dead. While it was possibly a trick she doubted it, Naruto didn't need to resort to tricks like that to win a fight. If it was true that Uchiha Itachi was not only alive but actually working with Naruto… that could cause problems.

"I have little doubt that Madara told you what really happen to the Uchiha, though I wonder how much of the truth was altered for his goals. If you want to know what truly happened to the Uchiha clan come back to Konoha one day and all will be revealed to you." Itachi said.

When Anko, Temari, and Sora to returned to where Naruto was he raised his right hand the air. Seconds later six bolts of lightning hit the Konoha ninja and when the flashes were gone so were they.

* * *

After 3 hours of waiting their target finally came into their sight. They knew she was supposed to leave Kumo today for a mission but unfortunately for the Jinchuuriki the mission would have to be canceled. There was a man with her but luckily enough it wasn't the eight tails Jinchuuriki that Naruto warned them about. Who it was truthfully didn't matter as they only had business with Yugito.

The area they were in was mostly rocky and had few trees so they weren't counting on the element of surprise or ambushing tactics. Since Yugito was simply walking seemingly not in a hurry to get where she were going the two didn't have to hurry either. Hinata and Tayuya were already in the direction the two were heading so they started casually walking towards the Kumo Nin.

When Yugito saw the pair in black cloaks with red clouds on them she knew her day would not turn out to be a nice one like she'd hopped. Instead of an easy B-Rank mission protecting a rich merchant she would be fighting for her life. If the members of Akatsuki were as good as she heard then the only way out of this was to beat them as running probably wouldn't help.

When they were about 15 feet apart both parties stopped. "Kaiyo-san, you should run as fast as you can and don't stop until you can't run anymore. I won't be able to protect you while fight these two and they'd kill you without a second thought." Yugito said. That was the only warning she'd give the man, if he failed to listen that's his fault then. Fortunately he listed and took off moments after she told him to, unfortunately a kunai severed his spine when it hit him in the back of his neck.

"Was that really necessary?" Yugito asked. They probably didn't want any witnesses but it was still annoying to her that they would just kill him. Sure the mission was the over the instant they arrived but losing a client like that was troublesome.

There were no words from the pair in the Akatsuki cloaks. Suddenly one of the two ran towards Yugito and the host of the Niibi took a swing at her. Hinata easily dodged the punch and the kick that followed however she didn't counter attack. She wasn't using Jyuuken, not because they didn't want Kumo to know where she was from, there were no witnesses for that to happen anyway, but because she had a plan. She was jumping over kicks, flipping, and ever more odd things for a Hyuuga to do while dodging punches, kicks, and swipes of a kunai. Hinata did all that while staying approximately 2-4 feet in front of Yugito and never attacking.

Yugito was getting angry because she was being outclassed so badly in Taijutsu. While it wasn't her specialty it was still humiliating that her opponent could be so close to her yet she couldn't even touch her. None of her hits were even blocked but all dodged by the woman. When she tried to jump back to create some distance between the two Hinata jumped forward with her not giving her any room.

Because she knew Taijutsu wasn't going to work Yugito decided to switch to Ninjutsu and played right into Hinata's hand. When she started to do seals Hinata reached out and grabbed Yugito's hands. Chakra and electricity blasted out of her hand the effect was immediate. She had combined a weak Chidori and a strong continuous Jyuuken strike to make a very dangerous Jutsu, **Fuka Hadou (Electricity Wave)**. The result was that both of Yugito's hands were ruined. The skin was burned off, some places showed only bone, and 3 of her fingers were completely missing.

The pain was unbearable and the scream that Yugito released was proof of that. Before Yugito could get over the pain Hinata was attacking again but this time with lightning enhanced Jyuuken strikes. After 126 hits Hinata stopped and Yugito fell to the ground unconscious. Hinata then took out a small piece of paper with a seal on it and placed it on the Jinchuuriki's head to make sure that the demon that the woman held didn't make an appearance.

"As brutal as always." Tayuya said before picking up the Kumo Jounin.

Hinata didn't respond she just made the seals for the teleportation Jutsu. Moments later lightning struck the three and they were gone. It wasn't Hiraishin as Yondaime's Jutsu wasn't nearly as flashy, nor could you use it to teleport another person with you. Naruto made this Jutsu so that he could travel with a small group of people at fast speed, not nearly as fast as Hiraishin and you couldn't really use it in battle but it was good for traveling long distances with company.

* * *

Back in Konoha Naruto was standing in front of a clone of 'God's Angel' Konan. In all honestly he really didn't need to take over Akatsuki anymore with all of the information he learned, but he would anyway because he could use them for his goals. Sure Root was good for stuff like that but with enough torture and interrogation it was possible for them to at least reveal they're from Konoha. With Akatsuki they wouldn't even know he was the leader. He already had a few things planned for them to do.

Ino had bombarded him with questions as to why Itachi was alive and why he let the Akatsuki members get away. He could tell that she was extremely angry at being lied to about the execution but Naruto still felt it was the right thing to do, not telling her that is. It's not that he didn't trust Ino but with her being out in the field most of the time he felt that it would be stupid to give her classified information about things that didn't affect her. She also didn't know about Naruto's plans, Hinata's involvement with Root, and a lot of other things.

He didn't even tell Hinata everything. Not that he withheld information from her there was just some things were important but simply didn't affect her in the slightest so there is no point in bringing it up. It was also a good way to spot leaks, if only certain people knew certain things they were easy to find who leaked them if they got out. In the end he told Ino to save her questions and to go home and get some rest.

Well, back to the clone of Konan.

"Nagato actually believes that if he goes through with this plan that all wars will stop and people will live happily ever after?" Naruto asked the Konoha clone. It was probably the dumbest plan he'd ever heard in his life. Use the Bijuu to make a Jutsu powerful enough destroy a country so that everyone feels pain and doesn't want to fight. What would happen is the loss and pain would cause extreme anger and people will want revenge. The only true way to achieve world peace was to kill everyone one on the planet. As long as there are humans there will be conflict. Sure there were ways to greatly reduce conflict but perfect peace would always just be a dream.

"Yes he does." The clone said.

"What about you? Do you believe something like that will work?" Naruto asked the clone.

"Yes I do." She replied. Naruto shook his head in annoyance. If they believed what they were planning could work then they were too dangerous to keep around for long, both Konoha and Nagato.

While Naruto was thinking on Nagato's illogical plan Hinata and Tayuya entered the room. "Naruto-sama, the missions was a success. Yugito is in a cell in the Root base so we'll be able to extract the Niibi at any time." Hinata said.

"That's great but we're not going to do that right now." While it would be great to get done with taking the Niibi out and start creating a way to use it he simply wasn't in the mood for that right now. "By the way have you two thought about what you wanted as a reward?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya had thought about and decided a long time ago. "I would like to have my old hair color back." She said. She understood why he changed her hair color when he captured her but that doesn't mean she liked having plain black hair. She still hasn't really gotten used to it and if she could have her pink hair back she would be content. Not like she needed money or anything else.

"That's a simple request. I'll change it back later today." He expected something different. A Jutsu, a weapon, money, free time even. He doubted there was even anyone alive in Oto or Konoha who would recognize her now, even with pink hair. "How about you Hinata?"

"I've thought about it but haven't decided." She said. Asking for a reward was kind of hard since he gave her whatever she wanted. She would save it until she found something even he would be reluctant to give.

"That's fine. Tayuya I want to talk to Hinata alone so you can go." Naruto said. When Tayuya was gone Naruto told Hinata what happened while she was gone. He started with Ino and Akatsuki but then he told her what happened in the hot spring with Sora.

He could see it in her eyes, she was angry. While her facial expression didn't change much but he could tell that if he let her go right now she would probably kill Sora. While he could understand her anger he couldn't let her do that. He still needed Sora and it would be annoying to lose another person. Sakura was already gone because of Tsunade and he still needed to replace her.

"Could you tell me one thing? Why did you tell her no?" Hinata asked. She honestly didn't understand him sometimes. When he brought Temari and Sora into the house that already had Anko she was she was certain that she would have to share Naruto with them. She has been sad and angry that she would have to compete with 3 other girls for Naruto's attention, and that's after village matters. Naruto is the Hokage so he has more political and physical power than anyone in Fire Country. Sure the Daimyo has an equal amount of political power but if the two were at odds over some issue the Hokage usually prevailed. Why? Because the Hokage controlled a large army of ninja who could easily overpower the Daimyo's Samurai. The Hokage was the being that stood over all in Fire Country.

Naruto has a house, no, village full of women he can pick from and he brought a few into his house. She knows for certain that he is attracted to them but he hasn't ever attempted to touch any of them. Sure he was married but they had been forced against their will to do so and even though she was happy with it she knew Naruto wasn't ready to for it.

"Why? That's simple, because _you're_ my wife." He replied.

"So that's the reason. Not because you didn't want to, because you're married to me." She said softly before turning and leaving the room.

'_Kakashi told me that women can twist your words but that's amazing._' Naruto thought. Even though she twisted his words she was partially right. He really, really liked Hinata and wished he felt the same away about her as she felt about him but he didn't.

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head. He had more important things to worry about right now. There are two foreign ninja in the way of his plans and they had to be killed before he could proceed. One was in Ame and the other was in Kiri. He would deal with them swiftly and then prepare Konoha for the third phase while using Akatsuki to carry out the second phase. First he had to see an angel.

* * *

She had no idea where she was being kept or exactly how long she's been there. The cell was a plain white, with only a bed and toilet with a sink on the top of it. Her food was slid through a slot on the door at random times to throw off her sense of time and everything in the cell drained chakra from her. She was surprised that she wasn't being tortured for information but she wasn't going to complain about that and they wouldn't get her to talk anyway.

She couldn't hear or see anything that happened outside of her cell and she only had a dim light inside. What she wanted to know most is where she was. She wondered which village, clan, or group infiltrated Ame and took her prisoner. There were a few candidates high on her list, like any village with a Jinchuuriki, or the rebels from Ame but she couldn't be sure. Whoever had done it was exceptionally skill but was probably dead because no one lives after fighting Pain. Or at least that's what she believes.

Konan was currently lying in extremely uncomfortable bed when she heard a noise at her cells door. She quickly got out of the bed and stood with her back to the wall while facing the door. She didn't know was coming in or why but she wasn't going to take any chances and if she could get out of this cell she may be able to escape from wherever she was.

When the door opened she instantly recognized the person who entered her cell and knew that escape was probably impossible. She was being imprisoned in Konoha and her visitor was the Hokage. Being a Jinchuuriki meant that he probably wouldn't have any mercy for her, a member of Akatsuki.

The door closed behind Naruto and he then sat on Konan's bed while looking at the woman. "You seemed more surprised than I thought you would be. You do remember that Itachi and Kisame entered this village and were defeated. I should have been at the top of the list of people who captured you." Naruto said to her.

Konan nodded. "That is true but we didn't believe that they would give away our secrets." '_Konoha must have some skilled interrogators to get ninja like them to talk and I'll probably be visiting them soon_.' She thought.

"Well, it's not like they had any choice in the matter. I wanted to know what they knew so I made them tell me. There is no one who can deny me information that I want to know." The Hokage said.

"Is that a threat? Torture me as much as you want but I will never tell you anything." She said in a serious tone. Ever since waking up in this cell she's been prepared for the worst.

Naruto got off of the bed and walked over until he was right in front of woman. He reached up and put his hand on her shoulder and then looked into her eyes. "Fortunately for you torture is not necessary. You've already told me everything I want to know, about Akatsuki, about Ame, about Nagato." He said with a smile.

Hearing Nagato's name made her eyes go wide and she slapped Naruto's hand from her shoulder. "Even if you know about him you still can't defeat him." She had complete confidence in her friend's power.

"I don't just know _about_ him, I know everything you know about him and that will be enough to kill him. Ever since your friend Yahiko died you're the only he trust and because of that trust you know what his eyes can and cannot do. What he can and cannot do." Naruto said and then took a step backwards. Before she could do anything he used Kanashibari to freeze her in place.

"How can you use Jutsu in here? This room drains chakra." She said in shock.

"Correction, this room drains _your_ chakra." Naruto then thought for a second before continuing. "Let me tell you about another mistake. Amegakure is loyal to their 'God', Pain however they have no clue who he is or what he looks like. With a system like that they can't confirm who they're actually getting their orders from." Naruto then hit the woman in the neck making her pass out. He refrained from killing her because she was going to help him after he killed Nagato.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha a person received a scroll with a note attached to it from one of their valuable contacts.

"I give you this at the risk of my own life. It has taken me months to find an opportunity to be able to provide this to you as it was closely guarded. The scroll will allow you to use one of Hokage-sama's Jutsu **Uragirimono Bunshin**. Unfortunately you will only be able to use it once and I could not retrieve a sample of his DNA but I did include one from his wife, Uzumaki Hinata from 1 week ago. Aside from the Hokage she would have the most information. I hope that you use this to expose the crimes committed by him." The note said.

"I certainly will." The person said before destroying the note and taking the scroll to question a clone of Hinata.


End file.
